Return of the Cupboard
by LordFrieza
Summary: Omri has grown and his time of brining Little Bear and Boo Hoo Boone to life has passed, but his son Jackie has found the cupboard and unleased an undead Spiderman upon the world. Hoping to stop the undead wall crawler he brings the Justice League to lif
1. Chapter 1

Return from the Cupboard

Return from the Cupboard

(This story is a multi universe crossover. It crosses Indian in the cupboard, Marvel Zombies, The Justice League, Dragon Ball Z, Terminator, Tenchi Muyo (OVA), and Spawn. The original Indian in the Cupboard took place in the 1980's according to the books so this takes place with Omri's children rather than Omri himself. With the exception of Regan, and Jackie, I don't own any of these characters, please don't sue, this is a tribute to these great works and a small tribute to their honor.)

Nearly twenty – two years had passed since Omri had used the cupboard and brought Little Bear and Boohoo Boone to life. He had learned so much from the two and carried it with him into adulthood. He had become a good and honest man and married a wonderful woman. They had two children Regan and Jackie. Both of the children had been fraternaltwins and both where as different as night and day. Regan was a complete trekie who devoted her life to collecting Star Wars figures, Star Trek figures, and various space related anime figures. Jackie was a comic and super hero nut. He collected everything from the Marvel Zombie figures that came out to the old school Justice League of America figures. As with all things that are fated to happen Jackie found him self rummaging through the attic for his limited edition Zombie Spiderman with Mary Jane figure that Regan had hid again because she was pissed that he kept those damned things out in his room.

"Stupid Regan, damn it I hate it when she does this stuff. Dad has told her a million times to leave my figures and comics alone." He said, as he looked through the boxes of old clothes, his dad's old toys, and some of his mom's old books before he came across his figure sitting on top of an old white cupboard. It had a small plain lock and a strange looking key in it. He picked up the Spiderman figure and made sure that nothing was missing off of it. He then picked up the cupboard and carried it down stairs.

"What do you have there?" his mom asked as she was passing by him.

"My zombie Spiderman figure and this cool little cabinet thing that I found I the attic." He said.

"I remember your father talking about that cupboard when I first met him. You know he won a prize for writing a book about that cupboard and his Indian figure that he put inside it. He wrote about it bringing the figure to life." She said, as she grinned and walked into the room.

For a moment Jackie had a passing thought of what if; what if this cupboard could bring his figures to life, he could bring all of the Xmen, Avengers, Even all of the Z fighters from Dragonball Z to life with this thing. Then he shook his head. "Naw it was a story and not something that could actually happen." He thought as he walked into his room. Once inside he sat the cupboard on his make shift desk that his dad had built for him and then he unlocked it. When he unlocked the cupboard he noticed something. There was a note inside of it that seemed to have been written some time ago.

"I Omri and I Patrick do promise not to use the cupboard again. Our friends Little Bear and Boone have been hurt too much because of the magic inside the cupboard and the key. If someone else is reading this note please don't use it. It can do great things, but it can do awful things too." The note stated.

Jackie looked at the cupboard with renewed interest again and shrugged his shoulders. "What was the worst that could happen?" He thought to him self as he put the zombie figure of Spiderman in and locked the cupboard. When he unlocked it a strange smell hit his nose. He had smelled blood once a long time ago. But he smelled it strong here. He looked down to see his figure of Spiderman laying Mary Jane down and screaming at what appeared to be no one.

"Mary Jane! God what have I done? Please, Please forgive me…" He said as he looked at her corpse.

"Woah way cool!" a booming voice said over him. Suddenly he looked up to see a huge being there staring down at him. It appeared to be a child and the child was holding the door open to some huge building, or perhaps a huge box.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" the Spiderman figure said as he looked at the boy.

"I brought you here through magic. How could you do that to her?" The child asked him.

"I couldn't help it. The hunger was so terrible that I can't help myself. I didn't want to kill her, I don't know why she's in her wedding dress, but I didn't want to kill her." He said as he looked back at her. Suddenly he grabbed his stomach and walked toward his beloved wife.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help myself." He said as he bit into her intestines.

Suddenly Jackie felt sick to his stomach and began to close the door to the cupboard. No sooner had it nearly closed but the zombified Spiderman clutching his beloved Mary Jane jumped out and ran off into the his closet.

"Oh Shit." Jackie said out loud.

He realized what he had just unleashed into this world. Spiderman might have been only a hundredth of his real size, but he was still Spiderman. Not to mention has far as he knew the zombies from the marvel universe couldn't be killed unless their heads where completely separated from their bodies.

He knew at that moment that he needed to find help.

"Crap who could take down a zombie Spiderman right now?" He wondered and then saw his Justice League of America figures sitting on the shelf on the wall

"Man I hope that none of them gets bit." He said as he placed Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Green Lantern, and Aqua Man into the cupboard. Unknown to him Spiderman watched from the darkness of the closet. He saw the cupboard close and then suddenly there was several small people appear from where statues had been.

"That boy is going to kill me." He said, when suddenly he felt movement behind him. He looked back to see Mary Jane setting up. She shook her head and then she backed up from him with a frightened expression on her face.

"Sweetheart, no… Please Mary I'm so sorry I didn't mean it, The hunger was too much I couldn't stop myself." He said as he walked toward her.

"Peter… Our baby… We where pregnant did you know that?" she asked through sobs.

Suddenly Peter hit the ground. Even with the rising hunger he suddenly felt a larger sense of loss.

"Mary I can't help what happened, but maybe I can change things. Before everything went to hell there was this guy called Ash Williams. He said that there was a book that he thought was the cause of all of this. Maybe I can find the book and him and he could set it right." He said with the first thought of hope in hours.

Jackie looked at the confused expressions on the faces of the Justice League.

"Where are we?" Superman said as he stepped out of the cupboard.

"I've brought you here to ask for help. I don't know how to explain this to you since none of you know about the different universe yet." He said. That's when the Green Lantern stepped out.

"As a member of the Green Lantern Corps I know about several universes including a parallel universe where none of us where ever born. The leaders of the corps discovered the formula some time ago and decided that there was no need to cross into it since it seemed to have heroes of its own that would protect it." He said.

"Yes, but something terrible has happened in a different dimension of that universe. There was a virus released there that caused everyone who was infected to become flesh eating zombies. I know that it sounds beyond belief, but it is true and one of them has escaped into this world. The truth is that he is in this very room and if he manages to escape he could infect this world and every other world with that virus. It wouldn't take long before he was able to infect your world if he could get there." Jackie said hoping that the little scare tactic would get their help faster.

Superman turned toward the others. "We should help him, but if this thing has the ability to infect anyone then we may be in serious trouble. This thing could infect us and that would mean that those infected could be a serious danger to everyone else and to our own home world." He said.

"It stands to reason then that the only one able to go against this thing would be you Sups." The Flash said with a standard cocky grin.

Superman turned toward Jackie and looked at him a moment. "We'll help, but if any of us are infected then don't send them back. Do you have somewhere that you can put them?" he asked.

At that moment Jackie thought about his Dragonball Z play set and remembered the suspended animation containers for the androids. He could use it and put any of them into it. Once inside he supposed that the person would simply be like the androids and sleep until they could be woken up.

"Yes I have something." He said feeling a little bad about what would basically happen to them once inside of the container.

Spiderman had watched everything that happened and then pieced together what was actually going on. This kid had found a way to bring people from their universe and world to this one through that cupboard. If he used it as a sort of portal then it was possible that he could bring help not only to save his own skin, but to also find a cure for this. He looked at the walls in the room and right away he spotted his help. There was Wolverine, Capt. America, and of course Dr. Banner. With the three of them he could stop these other people from finding him and perhaps even feed on one of them.

Suddenly he stopped. He felt a sick realization building inside of him. He was thinking of those other people, even that kid as food. And to make matters worse he was going to bring even more infected into this world to help insure it. But it was slowly coming into focus that sooner or later his need for food, and Mary's need for food would take over and it would better to have help than to just rush out and attack without any kind of back up.

"Peter…. God I'm so hunger… I can't stop thinking about eating and it sounds horrible but I want to eat raw meat. I mean the rawer the better." Mary Jane said as she sat there thinking about words coming out of her mouth.


	2. feasting and finding reinforcements

Return from the Cupboard

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

Suddenly he stopped. He felt a sick realization building inside of him. He was thinking of those other people, even that kid as food. And to make matters worse he was going to bring even more infected into this world to help insure it. But it was slowly coming into focus that sooner or later his need for food, and Mary's need for food would take over and it would better to have help than to just rush out and attack without any kind of back up.

"Peter…. God I'm so hungry… I can't stop thinking about eating and it sounds horrible but I want to eat raw meat. I mean the rawer the better." Mary Jane said as she sat there thinking about words coming out of her mouth.

(Currently)

Superman looked around the room and then confusingly looked at the giant boy that had brought them here.

"The paint in this room is it lead paint?" the man of steel asked.

"Yeah it is. This is my grand parents' old house and my dad bought it from them. He hasn't repainted the upper rooms like this one in a while. Oh crap I didn't think about it. You can't use your X-ray vision with lead." Jackie said as he sat there wondering what could be done.

Inside of the closet)

Spiderman looked hungrily toward the unknown heroes and the giant boy. He knew that Mary Jane was feeling the same hunger and didn't want to jump out and try to grab one of them yet. Without seeing their powers in action it would be a sure end and a quick death. He looked around at the part of the room that he could see from the crack in the doorway. He saw life sized toys of not only himself uninfected, but of Captain America, U.S. Agent, Wolverine, The Hulk, Frank Castle, and several others on the shelves and then it occurred to him. The boy was not of their universe. He had remembered Madam Web had pulled several of his other dimensional selves together to stop the destruction of the several parallel universes from an alternate self that had combined with the spawn of Venom. It stood to reason that the cupboard was able to bring a person from another time, or another dimension to this one by have a replica of that person. That also meant that this boy knew everyone of their powers and weaknesses. He would defiantly fill those other unknown superheroes in about them.

"Damn it." He thought to himself when he heard a squeak from behind him. He turned to see a giant mouse glaring at Mary Jane and he smiled.

"Dinner is served." He said as he launched at the giant mouse and bit into it's spine. The mouse bucked and violently jerked as its body lost connection with the brain. Spiderman tore the flesh open on the mouse and began shoving its warm still living flesh into his mouth. He turned to see Mary Jane walking toward the mouse. She stuck her hand out and tore a vein out from the mouse's neck. She looked at Peter and cringed as she tore skin and muscle from the neck of the mouse.

"Peter what have we become?" she asked as they let the warm blood and meat slide down their throats.

"Mary… I think that we can fix it. I'm certain that there is someone who has a cure or that maybe that Ash Williams guy might be able to get the book to reverse the effect." He said as he helped her eat the mouse. Within a few minutes the entire neck and head of the mouse was picked clean to the bone.

"First we have to get some help. I hate to say it, but we need to get others that are infected already to help us. That way we won't be tempted to eat them. I saw Cap, Logan, and David Banner. All of them are already infected and they should be able to help. I think that if I climb up behind the wall and over to the shelves I saw them on I might be able to get them and bring them here through the weird box that kid brought us through." He said as he looked up at the top of the closet.

She nodded and watched him jump up into the doorknob on the huge door. Within a few moments he was completely out of sight and she began eating more on the mouse. Peter looked at the crack in the top of the closet where the heating duct was slightly falling off of its supports. He grabbed the small opening the crack and pulled hard making the opening big enough to crawl through. He entered and began making his way toward the other side of the room.

(Inside of the room)

"Well with Superman's X-ray vision unable to help it looks like we are going to have to just search this place the old fashion way." The Green Lantern said.

"Everyone has their communicators right?" Aqua man asked and noticed their nodding.

"You know it might be best if those of us with super strength check the closed in places. It stands to reason that we would be able to fight off this infected person easier." Wonder Woman suggested.

Superman nodded and then looked at the boy. "Tell me what you know about the infected person." He said.

"Well his hero name is Spiderman. He has enhanced strength, agility, and is able to climb up the side of walls and tall building without much of a problem. He was actually one of the greatest superheroes of his world and often the mistake of several of the villains and other worlders made was underestimating him." Jackie said as he told them about Spiderman.


	3. Getting down with the sickness

Return from the Cupboard

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

"Peter what have we become?" she asked as they let the warm blood and meat slide down their throats.

"Mary… I think that we can fix it. I'm certain that there is someone who has a cure or that maybe that Ash Williams guy might be able to get the book to reverse the effect." He said as he helped her eat the mouse. Within a few minutes the entire neck and head of the mouse was picked clean to the bone.

"First we have to get some help. I hate to say it, but we need to get others that are infected already to help us. That way we won't be tempted to eat them. I saw Cap, Logan, and David Banner. All of them are already infected and they should be able to help. I think that if I climb up behind the wall and over to the shelves I saw them on I might be able to get them and bring them here through the weird box that kid brought us through." He said as he looked up at the top of the closet.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

Spiderman made his way slowly toward the opposite end of the room. He moved as quickly and quietly as possible not knowing if any of those unknown heroes below them had super hearing or had a sort of early warning feeling like his own Spider Sense. He took notice of the few insects and rodents that he came across deciding that they would stay the hunger off long enough to complete his goal of getting some support while at the same time maybe finding a way out of this mess. He looked through a crack next to the vent at the end of room and noticed how far the closet seemed.

He looked down and saw the figures he was searching for. Below him were the infected replicas of Logan, Captain America, and Bruce Banner. He silently opened the crack as big as possible and begins to drag the replicas into the crack. He watched the boy inform those not looking for him about how quickly the virus spreads and then the boy goes toward a huge bookshelf full of what appeared to be giant comic books. Taking this as a sign to advance he holds all three replicas and slings a web heading toward the large box.

(On the floor.)

"My god." Aqua man thinks as he sees the zombified version of this once great hero. From what the boy Jackie had told him Spiderman had been a great man and a great protector in the world he came from. Seeing the others gone he takes note of the other statues the fallen hero is carrining and realizes that he intends to unleash more of the infected on this world.

"Everyone look out!" He shouted. No sooner had he spoke but webbing struck him pinning him to the side of the cupboard. Spiderman grabbed his hand and looked at the surprised hero.

"I'm taking a wild guess here, but I would say that your power isn't super strength." Spiderman said as he bit into Aqua man's arm. The proud king of Atlantis pulled his arm back and struck Spiderman as hard as possible. Spiderman grinned at him and bit again. This time it was into his neck. No sooner had he done this than the sound of shouts filled the air. He ripped Aqua man down and then shoved all three of the replicas into the cupboard. He then turned the key and locked it. Once he felt it lock he turned it again and unlocked it.

He looked to see a stunned Captain America, Wolverine, and Bruce Banner standing there. "No time to explain, but there may be a cure in this world, and we have company that I know nothing about." Spiderman said as he led the infected heroes toward the closet. Logan was dragging the fallen Aqua man behind him.

Wonder Woman saw the other infected heroes come out of the cupboard and saw that Aqua man had been wounded and could be dead from an attack. She jumped down from a shelf that had strange statues that looked like various villains including the Joker, Lex Luthor, Clay Face, Dark Side, Bizzaro, and several others that she didn't recognize. She ran toward the escaping heroes and slammed her fists into the back of Wolverine. He turned and tried to catch her but she hit him across the face hard and continued to strike time after time.

"Get off of me you crazy bitch!" Wolverine shouted as he attempted to strike Wonder Woman. She backed off when she noticed that the other heroes where looking at her. She reached for her lasso and felt something touching her leg. She looked down to see Aqua Man. His eyes seemed rabid and distant. She reached for him and then felt his teeth biting into her leg.

"Noo!!" She screamed as she jumped back.

"Diana I'm sorry, but I'm so hungry." He said as he tried to move toward her with the webbing covering him.

"Well that meals worthless now." Grumbled Bruce Banner who looked toward Diana.

"Diana!!" A voice from the Dark Knight shouted. Superman looked to see more infected and cursed for having gone behind the lead lined walls to search.

"Well since she has been bitten we need to either eat her or wait until she turns." Captain America said as he walked toward her.

At that moment there was an eruption of smoke and a blinding flash. Diana felt herself being pulled out from the dangerous situation and looked to see Batman holding her while they swung away. Diana pushed off of Batman when they landed near the Cupboard and turned from him.

"Bruce you need to get far away from me." She said as she looked away completely ashamed. "Diana we can help I know that if we can put you in suspended animation or something similar I can help find a cure." He said looking at her.

"Bruce this isn't the Joker's laughing venom, or Scarecrows fear gas. This is something worse and I already feel the hunger. I am using all of my will power not to tear into you and eat." She whimpered as the last few words left her mouth. "I liked you Bruce. I've always thought that you where a great warrior and deserved a better hand in life than what you where given. At one time I might have even considered being by your side and bringing you the joy; that you so deeply deserve, but that time is gone and I can't stop the hunger inside." She said as she looked at him.

Bruce noticed that her eyes where getting more distant and with in moments she would be a completely vicious animal. He looked at Clark and nodded. Reaching down Bruce pulled a bolo from his belt and threw it wrapping Diana in a way that she couldn't escape easily. He then looked at the boy who was completely dumbfounded. "You said that there was something that you had that could contain us if we where bitten. Get it now!" Batman shouted at the boy. He nodded and grabbed the Android containment cases and put them into the cupboard. Once it opened again he could actually smell the clean cases and smell various chemicals around them.

"Put her into one of those. They where used on another world to contain Androids in suspended animation. Those androids where part human so it should keep her safely." He said.

Jackie watched as they forced Diana into the containment case and saw her now biting at them and hissing. She was shouting that she was so damned hungry and at least let her have at the boy for bringing them here. Once inside the lid closed and he watched as slowly she settled and then her eyes closed. Sighing a bit of relief they looked at the boy and then at Green Lantern and Flash.

"We have a problem. Aqua man has been bitten and it didn't take long before Diana was as well." Bruce said.

"We need a plan of action." Flash said as he looked at them.

"There is something that can be done. There are numerous heroes on these walls and it might be possible to bring some more here to help." The Green Lantern suggested.

"No every extra person brought here is another possible infected. We can't allow them to have more numbers to fight us with." Superman said as he looked at the boy.

"Is there anyone on you shelves that knows how to stop this virus or maybe how to cure it?" Superman asked.

"No one that I can think of although there is Dr. Gero. He was a mad scientist from the same world that these containers come from. In fact he built them for his Androids. He could be able to find a way to stop it. But it is possible that once out he would be more dangerous than the infected. After all his entire reason for being was taking over the world and killing his archenemy Goku. We would have to have someone here who could stop him from trying to find a way to control the infected and taking the virus back to his own world." Jackie said.

"No that would be to risky right now. Although I agree Kyle we need help." The Flash said as he leaned against a containment case.

"We would need someone not able to be infected, and I don't know anyone that could fit that description." Superman said as he looked along the walls.

"Well there might be a couple. My sister has some figures from Tenchi Muyo and I don't think that Ryoko could be infected; although she is a hand full and was a former Space Pirate. Her mother Washu created her to be a basically perfect living being and made her immune to all sorts of virus, germs, and basically everything that she could. What she's not immune to she is suppose to be able to adapt and change it to be completely safe. Still she might not help without having Tenchi here. And like I said before she is a hand full. Wait a minute Washu! That's it Washu is the greatest Genus in her universe. If there is anyone who might be able to figure out how to cure the infection it would be her." Jackie said somewhat proud of him self.

"Alright go and get them and bring them here. If this Washu and Ryoko are like you suggest then they might be of help." Superman said as he shook his head.

(In the closet.)

"Sounds like the kid is getting some more help." Logan said as he stepped back from the door.

"That doesn't matter too much just more meat for us." Banner said as he tore another hunk of meat from the dead mouse.

"That strange box he brought us here in could help in finding a cure." Spiderman said as both he and MJ ate some of the mouse he had brought for them.

"Look at yourself Parker and then look at your wife. A cure from this infection would defiantly mean you dying and more than likely her doing the same." Captain America said as he stuffed some of the intestines into his mouth.

"Not to mention that none of us could look at ourselves again if we where cured. Think of all of the harm we've done." Banner said as he picked the rib cage clean and moved to a lower part of the mouse.

"We can't live on mice alone!" Aqua man shouted as he stuffed his face.

"Who exactly are you, and who are your friends?" Captain America asked as he watched Aqua man.

"I'm a standing member in the Justice League. I was the king of Atlantis. The man in the blue outfit and red cape is Superman. He's an alien from a doomed planet. With the earth's yellow sun shining on him he's basically unstoppable. The brooding man in the black suit with a bat on the front is Batman. He comes from Gotham City and although he's only human he is one of the greatest heroes that works with the league. Wonder Woman is a princess of the Amazons and possess incredible strength. In truth I'm not entirely sure if she is too much weaker than Superman is. The man in the red suit with the lightening bolts on it is the Flash. He is able to move at super speeds, lastly the man in the green and black is the Green Lantern. His ring has the power to form all kinds of things and works on anything unless it is yellow. For some reason that keeps its power from working correctly." Aqua man said as he ate more.

"Why would you tell us about them?" Spiderman asked.

"Because there is no turning back now. I can see that this is the obvious next step for everyone. If we can infect all of them then we can all go back to our worlds and spread the infection. It would mean immortality for all of us. It would be an end to wars, and it would mean that a simpler and more basic law would prevail for us all." Aqua man said as he tore the last bit of flesh from the back leg of the mouse.

(Outside of Regan's room)

"Come on Regan! Please I need to borrow Ryoko and Washu!" Jackie shouted through the door.

"No you little pervert! I bet that you're going to have them doing something sick with those super hero action figures!" She said.

"Look Regan I'll show you why I need to borrow them, but you have to promise not to freak out." He said.

"I don't care what it has to do with." She said.

"It has to deal with that old cupboard that you put my zombie Spiderman on. It's the same one that Dad wrote his story over." He said.

Her door barely opened and she looked at him.

"You mean that Indian in the Cupboard story?" She asked.

"Yeah that one. It really works sis. I'm serious and I've made a mistake already. I need Ryoko's and Washu's help. I don't think that I can stop what has happened with out them." He said looking at the floor.

Suddenly her door came open and she had the entire Tenchi Muyo cast in her arms. He also noted that she had a couple of Star Wars figures including Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader.

"Sis I don't think that Luke or Vader can really help with this." He said.

"I'm bringing them because I want to see." She said.

He nodded and she followed him into his room and saw Superman and others moving on the floor.

"Oh my God it's true." She said.

Superman flew up to Jackie and looked at the figures in his sister's arms. "Is one of them the woman Ryoko that you told us about?" he asked.

"Yes and I think that they will be able to help us some." He said.


	4. Green Lantern Corpse

Return from the Cupboard

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

"That strange box he brought us here in could help in finding a cure." Spiderman said as both he and MJ ate some of the mouse he had brought for them.

"Look at yourself Parker and then look at your wife. A cure from this infection would defiantly mean you dying and more than likely her doing the same." Captain America said as he stuffed some of the intestines into his mouth.

"Not to mention that none of us could look at ourselves again if we where cured. Think of all of the harm we've done." Banner said as he picked the rib cage clean and moved to a lower part of the mouse.

"We can't live on mice alone!" Aqua man shouted as he stuffed his face.

"Who exactly are you, and who are your friends?" Captain America asked as he watched Aqua man.

"I'm a standing member in the Justice League. I was the king of Atlantis. The man in the blue outfit and red cape is Superman. He's an alien from a doomed planet. With the earth's yellow sun shining on him he's basically unstoppable. The brooding man in the black suit with a bat on the front is Batman. He comes from Gotham City and although he's only human he is one of the greatest heroes that works with the league. Wonder Woman is a princess of the Amazons and possess incredible strength. In truth I'm not entirely sure if she is too much weaker than Superman is. The man in the red suit with the lightening bolts on it is the Flash. He is able to move at super speeds, lastly the man in the green and black is the Green Lantern. His ring has the power to form all kinds of things and works on anything unless it is yellow. For some reason that keeps its power from working correctly." Aqua man said as he ate more.

"Why would you tell us about them?" Spiderman asked.

"Because there is no turning back now. I can see that this is the obvious next step for everyone. If we can infect all of them then we can all go back to our worlds and spread the infection. It would mean immortality for all of us. It would be an end to wars, and it would mean that a simpler and more basic law would prevail for us all." Aqua man said as he tore the last bit of flesh from the back leg of the mouse.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

(In the room near the cupboard)

Washu looked around at her surroundings for a moment before she saw the huge boy and girl before them. She looked over to see Ryoko looking blankly at them.

"Ryoko I don't know where we are, but don't fly off of the handle yet." Washu said through her telepathic link to her daughter.

"To hell with that. I want some answers 'mom'." Ryoko said with a scornful inflection on the last word.

"Who the hell are you people?!" Ryoko shouted toward the boy.

Suddenly she was facing a man in a blue suit with a red cape on it. "We're people from various parallel universes that are in need of some help." He said.

She looked up to see the giant girl who was looking at her with some kind of goofy grin.

"It's really her! It's really Ryoko!" The giant girl said in a loud booming voice.

"Yeah so?!" Ryoko shouted obviously pissed at the situation.

"The girl means no harm. However we are in a situation. There was some beings released that where infected with a terrible virus." Superman said.

"What kind of virus?" Washu asked as she stepped forward.

"It turns those infected into flesh eating zombies. We have a member of our group isolated inside of a containment tube over there. I am certain that if needed we can get a blood sample from her if you need it." Superman said.

"That would help. Tell me did you bring anyone else from our world with us?" Washu asked.

"Not yet. I thought that since you where the greatest scientific mind in your universe, and since you created Ryoko to be next to invincible that the two of you would be enough." The boy said in a loud booming voice.

"That's good. I wouldn't want Tenchi or anyone else from the house to get infected. I'm not really too worried about Ryoko because she can take care of herself." Washu said as she looked at the replicas of Tenchi, Ayeka, Mishoi, and Yosho over near the cupboard.

(Inside of the closet.)

"What did you hear Logan?" Captain America asked as he looked around for another mouse or something to stay the hunger off for a few moments.

"They brought two women into this universe. Apparently one of them is a scientist of some sorts and the other is her daughter. From what they said I would guess that her mom's messed with her DNA. That would make her some kind of Mutant." Logan said as he saw a large beetle and stabbed it with his claws. He tore its head off and began eating its insides.

"We need to turn more of them as soon as possible, and the box seems to be the key to bringing things here and sending them back. I think that we should either turn the boy or the girl. That would basically give us control of that thing." Banner said as he began to tremble.

"What's wrong with him?" Aqua man asked as he watched Bruce banner grab his head and shake violently.

"He's getting hungry again and that means he's going to turn into the Hulk. It's a huge green monster that can basically beat the living hell out of anything." Captain America said as he watched Banner's back start to broaden and his arms and legs grow wider.

"We don't want him turning right now!" MJ shouted as she walked toward them.

"Why not? I'm getting tired of waiting here doing nothing! I want some action and some meat!" Logan shouted at her. Suddenly Logan found himself facing down a very irate Peter Parker.

"Back off of her right now." Peter said to Logan.

"Stuff it Parker. You brought us here for back up and now you got it. Those idiots out there don't stand a chance against all of us. Let Banner turn into the Hulk and go wild on them." Logan said as he growled at both Peter and MJ.

"Parker is right Logan." Captain America said as he stood up.

Logan growled again and this time he turned away and decided to brood for a few minutes. Captain America then saw a large cock roach and caught it. He then tossed it to Banner who ate it in a few moments and seemed to calm down.

"We don't need to attract more attention than needed. Parker found a way of sneaking around behind the walls and ceiling and that means we can do the same. I suggest that we free that woman Diana and then we see if we can infect that one called Superman. After that we can move on to those kids. That one kid has thousands upon thousands of heroes and criminals on his walls. We can bring as many of them to life as we want and infect them all. And there is no reason we should stop there." Banner said since he had calmed down.

"I noticed Brainiac was up there and Superman told me that he once shrank an entire city on his home planet of Krypton and I know that he actually shrank several cities on earth. We could get him to reverse the process and make all of us grow to normal size here. Think of it an entire world to consume and no one strong enough here to stop us." Aqua man suggested.

They all looked at him and those able to smile did. "Give the water boy a hand." Spiderman said.

"Don't call me water boy or fish boy got it!" Aqua man shouted at him.

(Inside of the room near the cupboard.)

Washu looked at the containment case holding Wonder Woman and looked at the vial of blood in her hands. It had taken the one called Superman, Ryoko and the one called Batman to hold her down. She had shouted and screamed that she wanted to eat them all. Once the lid was shut she had fell silent and it proved how dangerous this virus was.

"Washu I'm going to look for the other infected." Ryoko said as she began to float into the air.

"Ryoko I don't know if that's a good idea. That one girl nearly tore loose from you and if there are more like her then I don't know if you can hold them off." She said looking at the vial of blood and pulling her console from subspace.

"It's not really up to you 'mom'." Ryoko said as she took off like a shot.

"Damn it Ryoko." Washu thought to herself as she shook her head.

Ryoko flew toward the vent at the top of the room and pulled the bars running down the vent open and stepped inside of the ducts. She began walking down the ducts paying attention to the sounds around her. She could hear various insects and rodents running around and suddenly she heard the sound of a sharp squeak and then crunching sounds like something eating on it. She put her face through the duct using her phasing form and two infected individuals eating the mouse. One of them was wearing a red and blue outfit that looked all torn. She noticed that it looked like parts of him had been eaten and then she noticed the other one. He looked like a normal human that was wearing a pair of torn pants and nothing else.

"It must be them." She thought as she began to pull back. She was nearly completely back into the duct when the one that looked like a normal human saw her hair moving back into the duct slowly.

"Someone was spying!" he shouted.

Ryoko moved with a purpose and began flying toward the exit she had made. She heard the duct tear open and saw the man in the blue and red outfit moving toward her. He shot some kind of strange liquid from his wrists and hit her with it. She felt herself bound to the side of the duct as the strange mangled man moved toward her. She noticed that he had only bound her right arm and part of her right leg. She pulled the now solid 'webbing' and could feel it starting to tear. She looked up to see him right on her and his hand grabbing her dress. He tore at it and saw her skin under it.

"I'm sorry, but the hunger." He said as his teeth got near her. She felt a lump form in her throat and suddenly thought of Tenchi. She could never see her Tenchi again if this monster bit her. In a fit of rage she struck him hard and tore loose from the 'webbing'. "You won't take me away from my Tenchi!" She shouted. In that instant she shot off and headed out the exit.

"They are up in the duct." She said as she looked at the men on the ground and Washu. Washu made a sort of cover yourself sign and Ryoko noticed that the thing in the duct had tore her dress enough to expose her left breast.

"Damn it I liked this dress." She said as she flipped it off and then pulled another one from Sub Space.

"How do you do that?" Superman asked.

"Do what?" Ryoko asked.

"Pull things out from the thin air?" Superman asked.

"We're not really pulling things out from the thin air." Washu said interrupting them.

"Like she said it's not just from nothing. Washu created pockets of sub space that surround her self and me. She can create almost anything with her console and pull it from sub space, but it does have certain limitations." Ryoko said.

"Like what?" The green lantern asked.

"Well anything that we've never seen basically or anything that we feel might be too much of a threat to the world we're in." Ryoko answered.

"That sounds like a great invention." Flash said

Washu nodded and studied the readout on her console.

"Well there is good news and bad news. The good news is that I have isolated the virus in the woman's blood. The bad news is that before Ryoko's natural defences can create an antibody to deal with it the virus mutates. I've been working with some of antibotics that aren't too dangerous for this class of a planet, but it's making very little headway." Washu said as she studied the sample.

"What about testing it with some of my DNA?" Superman asked.

"You know that's not a bad idea. Since Superman is from another world and sun light gives him strenght and added health it might actually cause it to create an antibody faster." Batman said.

"If you don't mind I might take a sample." Washu said as she typed a little on the console and then a dressing room appeared. She stepped behind it and in a few seconds she stepped out in a little nurses outfit. "Now normally I would ask how you preferred me taking the sample, but since we are pressed for time I suppose taking a normal blood sample would be the best." She said as she got near him and pressed a needle against his skin. She watched as it bent double and then looked at her console. Studying him for a moment she ran a scan and then she reached into sub space and pulled out a strange green glowing hyperdermic needle.

"This might hurt just a second." She said as this needle passed through his skin. He watched in amazment as she drew some blood and then began running a scan on it.

"It may take a few hours or even a couple of days for me to find a cure, but I will." She said.

(In the ceiling above the cupboard.)

"That girl got away Parker." David Banner said as he looked angrily toward the end of the vent. Peter watched as David Banner began to turn green and get huge. He stood back and marveled at the Hulk as he took complete form and then began running to end of the duct. He followed behind and saw the Hulk smash open the vent opening.

"HULK HUNGRY!" The Hulk shouted and jumped down. Superman saw the Hulk and instantly knew that it was stronger than most of the other beings he had faced.

"Green Lantern help me stop that thing. Washu you and Ryoko get Diana away from here. Jackie take the Cupboard out of here. I don't know if we can stop it." Superman said as he charged the Hulk and him with enough force that the Hulk went flying against the wall and left an imprint.

(inside of the closet.)

Captain America groaned and looked at Logan. "Don't charge unless it looks like the Hulk has a chance of winning. Or until more of them have left." Captain America said as he watched Superman fighting the Hulk.

(Out in the room)

Hulk growled and got up. He struck Superman and then grabbed his cape as he started to go flying. Superman felt himself moving toward the Hulk and flew fast and hard. He hit the Hulk in the chest and drove him into the wall again. The Hulk relaxed his grip a little and Superman pulled away. He looked at the Hulk and hit him again hard. This time the Hulk groaned and then leaned forward. Superman watched as the Hulk stepped forward. The Hulk growled and then grabbed him. Superman squeezed his eyes tight as he readied for the bit instead he heard a wooshing sound and saw Green Lantern standing there using his rings power to form a Jack keeping the Hulk's mouth open. He then looked at Superman and watched as the man of steel pulled loose. He began to take off when he felt his arm being grabbed and then instantly he felt the pain of it being bitten and then pulled off.

"Ahhhhh! God help me!" The Green Lantern said as he pulled loose his left arm and hand gone. The Hulk then charged him again and the Green Lantern formed a sword with his ring. He waited until the Hulk was right next to him and used the sword to chop the Hulks head off. He fell to the floor and began to feel the world going black. Slowly everything that had happened in his life began to drift away and he felt a calming notion that everything was ending in a good way. "At least Clark is alright." He thought as he drifted into darkness.

"Kyle!" Flash said as he watched his friend die on the floor. He rushed over and then saw the Green Lantern moving.

"Hey you gave me a scare." He said has the Green Lantern got up. Suddenly he felt a chill as the Green Lantern looked at him with a vicious look in his eyes. He grabbed the Flash and sunk his teeth into his shoulder. The Flash groaned and pulled loose. He tried to run but felt a hand holding him. He looked down to see a green hand holding him with little trouble. Moving his wrists up the yellow lighting bolt caused part of the hand to weaken enough that he got loose again and began to run. He saw Superman and never felt so relieved in his life.

"He bit me!" He shouted as he stood there.

"Flash are you alright?" Batman asked.

"Yeah I just feel really hungry Bruce… I feel so hungry…" The Flash said as he looked up. His eyes had the same vicious look in them and it told Bruce that he was changed. Without a second to loose Bruce threw a small smoke pellet. Before he could say anything Ryoko had rushed in and came out with the Flash who was fighting against being held.

"Let go of me!" The Flash said. Ryoko threw him into one of the containers and pushed the lid shut before he had a chance to get out.

"That was fast thinking Bats." Ryoko said before a green hand wrapped around her. She turned to see the Green Lantern smiling and pulling her toward him. Within an instant she formed an energy sword and it's yellowish tent made the Green Hand disappear.

"I will eat all of you." He said as he shot up toward the vent and disappeared.

"This is getting really bad really quick. Green Lantern's powers are beyond amazing." Superman said.

"What are we going to do?" Jackie asked completely freaked out for the first time.

"We're going to have a war." Batman answered.

"Both of you kids are in serious danger. You might be bigger than those things, but I have a feeling that they are stronger." Superman said with a stern look on his face.

"We can get more people to help." Regan said hoping that they would say it was a good idea.

"It would make our enemies stronger. If we get help we need people who can handle themselves." Washu said as she looked up at the vent.

"Naruto!. We can bring Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to life here. Why Naruto has some amazing powers and he should be able to help a lot." Jackie said. Before anyone had a chance to argue he had grabbed his Naruto figures and put them into the cupboard. In an instant there stood Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. Sasuke looked completely pissed and that's when Jackie realized that the figures he had was after Sasuke had left the leaf village and beaten Naruto up so badly.

"Why am I here with these losers!" He shouted.

"We need help." The giant boy said in a booming voice.


	5. The dark heart of the Uchiha

Return from the Cupboard

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

"Ahhhhh! God help me!" The Green Lantern said as he pulled loose his left arm and hand gone. The Hulk then charged him again and the Green Lantern formed a sword with his ring. He waited until the Hulk was right next to him and used the sword to chop the Hulks head off. He fell to the floor and began to feel the world going black. Slowly everything that had happened in his life began to drift away and he felt a calming notion that everything was ending in a good way. "At least Clark is alright." He thought as he drifted into darkness.

"Kyle!" Flash said as he watched his friend die on the floor. He rushed over and then saw the Green Lantern moving.

"Hey you gave me a scare." He said has the Green Lantern got up. Suddenly he felt a chill as the Green Lantern looked at him with a vicious look in his eyes. He grabbed the Flash and sunk his teeth into his shoulder. The Flash groaned and pulled loose. He tried to run but felt a hand holding him. He looked down to see a green hand holding him with little trouble. Moving his wrists up the yellow lighting bolt caused part of the hand to weaken enough that he got loose again and began to run. He saw Superman and never felt so relieved in his life.

"He bit me!" He shouted as he stood there.

"Flash are you alright?" Batman asked.

"Yeah I just feel really hungry Bruce… I feel so hungry…" The Flash said as he looked up. His eyes had the same vicious look in them and it told Bruce that he was changed. Without a second to loose Bruce threw a small smoke pellet. Before he could say anything Ryoko had rushed in and came out with the Flash who was fighting against being held.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard

"Sasuke… it's really you." Sakura said as she walked toward him. He looked at her and brushed her off.

"Foolish girl do you really think that I care for you? I barely respect the reject there and I care nothing for you. I only want to make my brother pay for his evil act against our family." Sasuke said as he turned toward the few people standing before him.

"You take that back." Naruto said as he stood there shaking.

"Naruto you are the only person in the leaf village that even stands a chance of matching myself. You've proven yourself to be a semi worthy enemy and not even you deserve someone so weak. Sakura is worth less than nothing. She isn't even worth breeding because any offspring will be born with her various weaknesses." Sasuke said as he watched Naruto's expression.

"Look we're not here to fight among ourselves." The loud booming voice from the boy said.

"Sasuke you don't mean those things do you?" Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke praying that there would be some hint of remorse or maybe even a hint of a spark of love. She stepped back, as she noticed nothing but darkness. His vibrant black eyes showed hate and anger more than anything else did there.

"Why should I help any of you?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the giant boy and girl and the host of unknown people before him.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Naruto said as he stepped out.

"That doesn't mean that I am bound by your rules and laws anymore Naruto. I could care less about it being the right thing and I could care no less about you." Sasuke said as he looked around them and then noticed the containment cases.

"Now that I am interested in. Who are they and why are they in here?" he asked as he looked at the first cases containing Diana.

"That's the problem. They have been infected with a virus that turns them into flesh eating zombies. With the exception of removing their heads from their body or completely destroying the brain they can't be killed." The giant boy said.

"Interesting." Sasuke said as he touched the sides of one of the cases.

"Such a virus would make a weapon that couldn't be stopped in our world. My brother would die and he devoured as well. I could over take the entire Leaf Village in a matter of days, and if I could turn Naruto there would be no stopping it." Sasuke thought as he looked at those behind him.

"Fine I'll help." Sasuke said as he walked toward them.

"What skills do all of you have?" Superman asked.

No sooner had he spoke but the three of them seemed to disappear and appear behind him. Sasuke held a blade to his back and pushed forward. The blade bend double and Sasuke looked at it amazed.

"I should have mentioned that I'm pretty much invincible to most common weapons." Superman said as he grabbed Sasuke and lifted him with his pinky. "Don't try anything like that again on anyone not infected." Superman said as he let Sasuke down.

"Wow the Leaf Village would love to have you as one of their own!" Naruto said as he looked at Superman.

The Man of Steel smiled gently and extended his hand to Naruto.

"I'm called Superman." He said as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Naruto and that's Sakura. The brooding guy is Sasuke." Naruto said as he looked around.

"So those in those tanks are infected?" Sakura asked.

"Yes they are." Washu answered as she looked at the girl.

"I'm studying to be healer and I'm pretty good at it. Maybe I can help by studying their chakra." Sakura suggested.

"You can see Chakra?" Washu asked as she looked at her.

"Not like some of the others from our world, but I can see it in someone when it comes to helping to heal them; however, the ones in those cases are strange. Their chakra seems to be not as vibrant, but it's dull and powerful." She said as she looked at them.

(Inside of the vent)

The Green Lantern landed inside of the vent and looked at the new group down there. He wanted to feed on them and he wanted to feed on the giant boy and his sister. Suddenly he turned when he heard some movement and saw a figure in the darkness.

"Like you I am infected, and much like you I want to feed on all of them down there. But more than that I believe there is a way to reverse the virus. It is possible that one of them might find a cure and if so we might be able to go back to being what we are meant to be." The figure said as he stepped out. Green Lantern took in the way this fallen hero looked. Part of his leg was mainly bone, his ribs where poking out at the bottom of his rib cage. In truth it looked like he had fought hard to keep from being eaten and now he had turned into the things that had attacked him.

"We can't help them because we'll eat them. The hunger is so great right now that I want to rip those kids to shreds and eat every single bite of them." Green Lantern said as he stood there thinking about the warm blood and flesh he had tasted from the Flash.

"There are two others in the cases aren't there?" The other hero said as he walked toward the end of the vent.

"Yes, Wonder Woman and Flash." Green Lantern said as he followed him.

"The hunger is getting the best of me. I want to eat so badly and I know that Logan and Captain America are starting to get slightly insane with the hunger. MJ isn't faring so well either and we all need to eat. I think that if we free those other two we can cause enough confusion to grab one of them out there and drag them back." The fallen hero said as he looked at the opening in the vent and then shot a web toward a shelf.

As he began to climb down he noticed that on this shelf was a figure that was dressed like him, but obviously it was a woman. Then it occurred to him that MJ had said she had been pregnant. This figure must have been their child.

"A girl, we would have had a little girl." He said as he stopped. Suddenly the entire situation hit him and he wanted to just end it. Let them tear him apart down there and end all of the tragedy his life had become. The only keeping him from doing it was MJ and the thought that if a cure could be found maybe he could meet this child without fear of killing her. Slowly he climbed down and rethought about this. If he released either of these fallen heroes they would attack and push through until they killed everyone here. The chances where that someone here was working on a cure and that meant that they had to be saved. Still the hunger was too great to ignore anymore and he let out a growl of anger and frustration.

He realized the mistake when he heard the sound of someone flying toward them. Deciding that opening a case would be his only chance he opened the one with the girl. She woke up and got out of the case.

"Have they found a cure?" She asked as she kept her eyes closed.

"No I freed you so that we can feed and escape." The other hero said as he stood in front of her. As he said it Superman landed behind them. The hero looked at him and bowed slightly. "Hello Superman, your friend Aqua man told me of you. I am Spiderman and will be chewing on some of you today." He said as he leaped into the air and shot a web at Superman. Superman caught it and pulled Spiderman toward him. He hit him hard and the action knocked Spiderman back and slammed him against the case holding the Flash.

"No!" Superman said before he could get it out the case holding Flash opened and he watched as Flash climbed out.

"Chow time!" Flash shouted as he began to run at super speed toward Superman. He nearly reached him when the sound of birds chirping could be heard and he looked to see a strange looking boy running nearly as fast as he was and hit him with his hand that was glowing blue. The hand dug deep into the Flash's chest and the Flash stopped for a moment. He believed that he was surely dead, but instead he wasn't even hurting. He grabbed the boy and smiled as he bit into Sasuke's neck.

"Let go!" Sasuke shouted as Flash tore a hunk of flesh from his neck. In an instant The Flash was gone. He had run up the wall into the vent and found Green Lantern.

"Food!" Green Lantern shouted as he grabbed Sasuke's arm and bit into it. Has he tore skin and muscle from Sasuke's arm.

"I hope the lot of you choke on me." Sasuke said as the blackness of death closed in on him. He felt them lowering him to the metal floor and soon he heard other voices.

"You got some food!" one of the voices shouted.

"There's more down there." The one called Flash said as he stuffed more of Sasuke's flesh into his mouth. One of the other voices jammed a fist into his gut and Sasuke screamed out in pain and then grew quiet. They tore his chest out and began eating at him. Before they got too far into eating him his eyes opened and he stared at them.

"Damn he's turned." The voice connected to the fist said as he stood up.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"It doesn't matter. Now that you are here it just means another mouth to feed." The voice said as he walked toward the end of the vent.


	6. The power of the Darkside

I would like to thank both Jokerisdaking and jcogginsa for ideas and reviews

I would like to thank both Jokerisdaking and jcogginsa for ideas and reviews. Having people reading my works and enjoying it makes it worth the while. I would like to comment on a couple of suggestions that I received. First the suggestion to use Luke Skywalker has not fallen on death ears. I actually plan on using Luke Skywalker as well as Vader later in the story. Next I have thought of using some of the characters from One Piece and I may later, but I need to watch some One Piece to get a little of Luffy's personality. I defiantly considered using Robocop any may still use him, but if I do like all beings on Earth 2149 (including the artificial ones) he may have to worry about being either eaten or destroyed. I don't want to ruin all of the surprises but expect to see a certain half demon and his friends being brought into this. With that said now on with the show.

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard.)

"No!" Superman said before he could get it out the case holding Flash opened and he watched as Flash climbed out.

"Chow time!" Flash shouted as he began to run at super speed toward Superman. He nearly reached him when the sound of birds chirping could be heard and he looked to see a strange looking boy running nearly as fast as he was and hit him with his hand that was glowing blue. The hand dug deep into the Flash's chest and the Flash stopped for a moment. He believed that he was surely dead, but instead he wasn't even hurting. He grabbed the boy and smiled as he bit into Sasuke's neck.

"Let go!" Sasuke shouted as Flash tore a hunk of flesh from his neck. In an instant The Flash was gone. He had run up the wall into the vent and found Green Lantern.

"Food!" Green Lantern shouted as he grabbed Sasuke's arm and bit into it. Has he tore skin and muscle from Sasuke's arm.

"I hope the lot of you choke on me." Sasuke said as the blackness of death closed in on him. He felt them lowering him to the metal floor and soon he heard other voices.

"You got some food!" one of the voices shouted.

"There's more down there." The one called Flash said as he stuffed more of Sasuke's flesh into his mouth. One of the other voices jammed a fist into his gut and Sasuke screamed out in pain and then grew quiet. They tore his chest out and began eating at him. Before they got too far into eating him his eyes opened and he stared at them.

"Damn he's turned." The voice connected to the fist said as he stood up.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"It doesn't matter. Now that you are here it just means another mouth to feed." The voice said as he walked toward the end of the vent.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard.)

Sakura stood in complete disbelief that Sasuke was gone. Even with what he had said to her she had such strong feelings for him. She had loved him and would have left her home, everything she knew, and everything that she ever wanted to be just to be with him. The world felt so much darker now than it had just a few days ago. A few days ago Naruto had been on a mission and came back safely enough. He had believed that he caught of peek of her at a waterfall, but she had had known it was Hinata and not said anything different to him.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said as he began shaking from the anger and rage building inside of him. "Those bastards took him and I am going to make them pay!" He shouted as he looked toward the vent.

"Naruto we can't just charge in. We need to think this through and get a plan of action." Sakura said as she began to weep over the loss of Sasuke.

Superman heard them speaking but at the moment had his hands tied with Wonder Woman and this Spiderman. He had managed to keep Wonder Woman back and tried to force her into a case again but she was fighting hard and it surprised him how strong she seemed like this. "Diana I don't want to destroy you." He said to her.

"Clark you had better kill me because I won't stop until I've eaten. I want to tear all of you apart even though each of you mean the world to me." She said as she tried to bite him. He felt something else on him and grabbed at the person who had jumped onto his back. He felt their breath on his back and grabbed them throwing them away from him. He saw that it was Spiderman and then felt Wonder Woman trying to bite him. He pulled his arm away before she could fully bite him, but instantly he knew that if she had managed to get just a little bite on him he would turn.

"Diana what have you done?" he asked as he tried to hold her back. Behind him the sound of an energy sword being formed could be heard. He turned to see Ryoko.

"Big blue you better leave this to me and go to Washu." She said as she swung the energy sword and lopped off Wonder Woman's right hand. Wonder Woman growled at her and Ryoko slammed a fist into her face knocking the super powered woman back.

"Listen sister I can respect that you're strong enough to play with the other supers but I'm going to get you back into that tank there." She said as she punched Wonder Woman in the gut and grabbed her hair. She felt Wonder Woman grab her with her free hand and before she knew what was happening she could feel the hot breath of the other woman on her hand. She pulled back and slammed hard into Wonder Woman and watched as she hit the containment case. With that last bit of ground covered Ryoko flew hard toward her. Wonder Woman watched and moved the moment Ryoko got there. She closed the lid on Ryoko and watched as the other super powered woman fell into a deep sleep.

"You'll be a meal later." Wonder Woman said as she watched Spiderman come back toward her.

"They didn't see all of this action I would guess." Spiderman before he heard the sound of someone breathing. He noticed a dark shadow to the left of them and shot a web toward it. The web was instantly deflected and a set of bolos came out toward him. He jumped out of the way of the simple but effective detainment weapon. He turned to see that the bolos had hit Wonder Woman, but it hadn't really restrained her. Instead it had wrapped around her neck in such a way that if she hadn't been infected there would be fear of her nothing being able to breath.

"Bruce I know that it is you." Wonder Woman said hoarsely as she tore the bolos off. "Neither of us wants to do this." Spiderman added as he looked through the shadows for movement.

"You're need is a desire." Batman said from the shadows throwing his voice attempting to keep his location hidden.

"I know from your buddy Aqua man that you're only human. We both are stronger and faster than you are." Spiderman stated as he trained his eyes in the direction of the voice.

"Strength and Speed aren't everything." Batman said as he threw a flash bomb and darted toward the closed case. He reached it and pulled it open. The moment that he did he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder. The hand turned him around gently and to his surprise there was Diana. Her eyes where filled with a horrible conflict. He could see the hunger building, but at the same time there was a softness that he had seen once before with a woman who called him her beloved.

"Bruce I don't have the strength to fight this, and I don't want to eat you." She said as her mouth moved closer to his own. "You just don't understand the power of this hunger. You don't know how it drives you and makes you want to feed, but as much as I want to feed I want this more." She said as her lips brushed his own. For a split second he nearly allowed himself to give in and return the guesture until he felt her teeth on his lip. She guided it down her lips to his chin and then his neck.

"I won't eat much and I won't allow them to eat on you, but it is so much better Bruce. There is no pain, no fear, just time. All you have to do is feed. You have to stay the hunger off so that you can see past it." She said as she began to let her teeth press against his neck. A moment later she felt hands on her and suddenly she was pulled back from Bruce. She looked at him and saw that she had scratched his neck. She turned to see Ryoko holding her.

"Lady sometimes you need to know when enough is a enough." Ryoko said as she threw Wonder Woman toward one of the cases. She watched as she nearly made it only to be stopped mid air by a web. She looked to see Spiderman looking toward her. Ryoko growled and formed an energy ball. She threw it at them both and watched as it hit just below Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman was thrown the rest of the way from the web and her left leg burned so badly that part of the muscle and skin began to fall off. She adjusted the weight of her body and looked at Ryoko.

"How dare you try to destroy my legs. A warrior needs every part of themselves they can hang on to." She shouted as she grabbed the nearest thing and hurled it at Ryoko. As it turned out the nearest thing to her was Android 17's containment case. Ryoko dodged the case and heard it smash against the wall behind her. Once it hit the case exploded into a million pieces of glass, metal, and blue flame from the stasis equipment that Dr. Gero had used to create it.

"Oh no big blue said something about those being really important." Ryoko said as she watched the containment case blow to pieces. She looked back to see Wonder Woman grabbing another containment case and flew toward her tackling the once proud Amazonian Princess. She felt Wonder Woman scratching at her back and even felt the heat from her breath on her shoulder. She threw the Princess toward the wall and let another energy ball fly toward her. Ryoko watched as the ball hit Wonder Woman's left side. For a moment she felt sorry for the Amazonian. That was before she noticed the super powered woman still standing there. Her left arm hanging loosely from the impact of the blast. She noticed that Wonder Woman's Bracelet on her wrist was now scorched and tarnished.

"Amazonian warrior bracelets where built to withstand all kinds of attacks but I have to admit that was the first time that a blast ever managed to actually crack one and break an Amazonian's arm." Wonder Woman shouted as she looked for an escape. She looked above her and jumped up. Ryoko followed her as she leaped up one of the shelves containing various heroes and then leaped to the heating vent. Ryoko stopped there knowing that if she followed she could be in for more than she could handle at once. She turned to get a blast of webbing in the face. Her hands scratched at it hard trying to get it off. She felt hands on her and could tell it was Spiderman. Grabbing at him she fought blindly and believed she had knocked him off. She tore the webbing off as quickly as she could in time to see Spiderman biting down on her left hand.

"Nooo!" She screamed and as soon as he had bit her she formed an energy sword and cut the hand off. Flying away from him she headed straight to Washu.

(In the heating Duct.)

Sasuke had watched the fight with the flying woman and began to wonder if she could be infected would it be possible to take her back to his world. She could be the means to an end that he wanted quicker. He then looked at the other two infected as they entered the heating duct. The woman was defiantly a warrior worth fighting and the other had skills and strength to be of help. As he looked at them he felt his own chest cavity. His ribs had been broken and most of his organs had been ripped out. He could feel bits of his heart and one lung still intact. All of his intestines where gone.

"I am so badly wounded that I should be dead, yet I feel better than I ever have in my life. This virus is perhaps the greatest single weapon that could ever be created." He thought to himself and then looked at the others with him.

"What is keeping us from rushing them? Our numbers are beginning to match their own." He stated as he looked at them.

"It's not just them, but the giants as well." The one dressed in blue with a shield said.

"We could turn them into one of us easily enough." He stated bluntly.

"The kids got a point." Logan said as he chewed on some of Sasuke's heart that he had ripped from him earlier.

"It's not just the point of turning them, but we want to control the access to this and every other world through that box." Logan said as he finished the heart and then looked toward the end of the vent.

"If we strike we need to pick the area where the are the weakest at." The one in blue with the shield said as he studied the situation.

(In the room near the bed.)

Batman and Superman both stood near Washu as she ran a scan on them. She looked at Superman and gave a smile full of confidence.

"Superman you are not infected. In fact you are about as far from infected as possible." She said as she turned to Batman.

"I wish that I could say the same about you." She said has she studied the blood sample that she had taken near the scratch. "It appears that you have contracted the virus, but it is slowly spreading. My guess would be that it is spreading so slowly because the amount of the virus was less than in most cases. Also it appears that you are in excellent shape, and you have a huge amount of antitoxicians in your blood. However I would say that based on what I have seen of this virus you most likely only have about two to three hours before the virus takes hold of you." She said as she looked down at her console.

"Have you gotten closer to a cure?" Batman asked.

"I've gotten some closer in the way that I can produce injections that will slow its spread, but I haven't created a cure yet. I did test it on a bigger piece of Ryoko's tissue and found that her body seems to gather the virus together and forces it out. It's not a cure, but instead it is like a preventive measure that her body takes." Washu said as she studied the results from the test.

"Can you combine some of her genetics with my own?" Batman asked.

"I was wondering when you would ask." She said as she pulled up a few charts and made it viewable to him. "The problem would be that since you already have the virus her genetic structure would mold to that. Basically you would gain a few super powers and then still have the virus. In fact chances would be that the virus would mutate into something worse." She noted as she turned off his view.

"Well it seems that the only thing to do is to be put into suspended animation." He said as he looked at Superman.

Superman nodded and studied him closely. "You said that it could take up to three hours before he turned right?" The man of steel asked.

"Yes that's right, but it could be sooner." Washu said as she looked at them.

"What do you have in mind?" Batman asked.

"I thought that we could set up a few traps near the vents." Superman said as he looked up in the room.

"Not a bad idea." Batman said with a small grin.

"Listen you shouldn't spend more time out here than what is needed. The longer you go without entering one of those cases is the greater chance that a cure may either take longer or not work at all." She said to him. "You know I could create and release several little traps for our guests. How dangerous would you want them?" She asked as she smiled.

"Dangerous enough to slow them down." Superman said as he looked at the red headed scientist.

"Alright." she said as she typed a few commands on her console and then reached into sub space. She pulled out a few little objects that appeared to have a helicopter rotor on top and each one seemed to have a small laser lens on the bottom that seemed to be able to swivel each and every way.

"They won't completely stop them, but it will slow them down quite a bit." She said as they went up near each vent.

(Near the cupboard.)

Regan watched Jackie as he slowly freaked out. She knew that her brother felt bad enough about allowing this to happen, and what was worse was that he had watched heroes he respected and loved die at the hands of the infected. She thought about it and then grabbed her Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader figures. Placing both of them into the cupboard she began to close it until she noticed her brother's InuYasha set above her. She hated to admit that she watched the series, but she did and she knew how powerful InuYasha was. Grabbing him, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara.

"I hope that they will forgive me." She said as she closed the cupboard and turned the key. A moment later she unlocked the cupboard and watched as the figures moved around. Luke looked at Vader and then at her. He looked above to see InuYasha and the others.

"Either something very wrong has happened and I've hit some kind wormhole that brought me to this place, or I am dreaming." He said.

"This is neither a dream nor a vision." Vader said as he walked toward Regan.

"You will tell me what is going on and where we are." He said as he waved his hand near her. Regan felt her mind begin to cloud over and nearly began to obey his request before she caught her self.

"The mind trick only works on weak minded people." She said as she looked a him. "But to answer you question you have been brought to my universe through this cupboard. I need all of to help with something." She said looking at the floor.

"How could we help?" Kagome asked has she walked toward the edge of the shelf.

"Wait a minute how can you understand me? I mean you're a Japanese student right?" Regan asked

"That would be me." Washu answered. She smiled and waved at them all. "I created a special nanobot that basically translates all speech. It converts it into your native language and allows you to communicate with each other. After all how do you think that everyone understands each other at the Masaki house?" She said with a laugh full of confidence.

(near the containment cases.)

Batman lay inside one of the containment cases and felt himself going into a deep sleep. Suddenly he was dreaming, but his dreams seemed to be directed. It was has if something was trying to breed hate toward a man named Goku. Keeping his own mind calm with his will power he forced the unwanted thoughts from his mind.

Superman walked back away from the containment cases and looked at Jackie. The boy had brought them here and so far he was the last one left uninfected. He felt for the child because the boy hadn't intended for this to happen. Each person he had brought here had been affected by the infected. Walking toward the boy he began to wonder what he could tell him.

"Jackie this isn't your fault." Superman said as he finally reached the boy.

"Yes it is. I didn't want to believe my father's story it was just to fantastic. And I had to place that figure of zombie Spiderman inside of it. I didn't know and now everyone that has been infected might never be cured. I am the cause for most of the Justice League to be infected. They even managed to infect Batman. I didn't think that anyone could get him." Jackie said as he looked at the floor in defeat.

"He's only human Jackie, but don't let it get to you. Washu has said that she is closer to a cure. I am certain that she will find it." Superman said.

"That's if they don't come down and attack us all." Jackie said as he looked toward the closet.

"They might or they might not." Superman said has he watched the boy.

"We will be more ready for them when they attack this time though."

(Inside of the heating ducts.)

Sasuke walked toward the closet and saw where the hole in it led down into the closet itself. He jumped down to find another infected nearly going mad from the hunger. The woman had obviously been beautiful before she had been turned. He walked near her and saw something else outside of the door. Not to far from them was a woman dressed in black carrying what looked to be a huge boomerang. He watched as she stood near the others that had just came out of the box. Smiling he looked at the infected woman and then at the other infected that had followed him down.

"There is dinner." He said has they watched the woman and the others outside.

"Alright kid. I'm going to go with you. Each one you catch is your own unless someone stronger can take it from you." Logan said has he licked his lips.

Sasuke ran from the closet nearly has fast as the Flash could run. He jumped and landed behind Songo. Grabbing her shoulders he tore the back of her demon slayer uniform off. His mouth had nearly reached her skin when a metal staff knocked him away from the surprised and now wounded Demon Slayer.

"This is one of those that carry this sickness you told us of?" Miroku asked as he watched Sasuke growl at him and then throw several small knives at him. He dodged them and then hurled his staff toward Sasuke. He watched a man who had claws coming out of his hands cut his staff into several pieces.

"Looks like a beauty of a buffet." Logan said has he jumped toward Miroku. He became surprised has he was stopped mid air and then looked at the cause. The man wore a black cape and had a body suit on that seemed to be keeping him alive. The man then threw Logan by moving his hand. Once he had thrown him he pushed a button on a small stick in his hand and an energy blade came out.

"Neither of you are a match for my powers of the Darkside." Vader said has he walked toward Sasuke. Sasuke jumped toward Vader at a high speed and soon felt something passing through his left arm. He looked to see it missing from his body. What had replaced it was a burned stump.

Sasuke growled at the man with obvious hate in his eyes. Looking at the man he began to read his movements. "Come on then." Sasuke said watching the strange warrior walk toward him. He brought his fingers to his lips and created a simple fire trick. The flame hit Vader and he stopped. For a moment Vader was blinded and instead reached out with his feelings. He could feel the boy coming toward him and he stepped toward the opposite side. Raising his lightsaber up he swung and heard two loud thumps on the ground. A moment later his vision returned and he looked at the boy now missing his legs below the knees.

"How could you see me?" Sasuke asked as he tried to reach for Vader's legs.

"I saw through the force." Vader said before he cut Sasuke's head off. He turned around has Logan jumped again and time caught Vader's left hand with his claws. Vader watched has the robotic hand fell and then clutched his arm.

"Not so tuff now without your weapon." Logan said in a cocky voice. He walked toward Vader who was kneeling near the fallen hand and prepared to enjoy the meal and was suddenly struck from the side. He slammed into the wall again. Pulling himself loose he saw what had to be a mutant. The boy had dog ears and super strength.

"Leave now." InuYasha said has he stood between Logan and everyone else.


	7. Splitting up is hard on you

I would like to thank both Jokerisdaking and jcogginsa for ideas and reviews

Here we are again with another installment of Return of the Cupboard. I would love to thank everyone that has been reading this story and would love to say thank you to Jokerisdaking for the words of inspiration and jcogginsa for the requests and suggestions. To answer a couple of questions we are going to see more of MJ although we did see her in the closet with Sasuke in the last chapter. She was the woman that Sasuke noticed in the closet that was slowly going mad from the hunger. I do have plans on infecting some of Jackie's family, but it is a little later in the story. I do want to remind you about what the Green Lantern had said about the Green Lantern Corps. He had said that they had learned the formula to travel into different universes and alternate realities. This could be important and might start coming into play later. Again thanks and now on with the show.

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard.)

Sasuke ran from the closet nearly has fast as the Flash could run. He jumped and landed behind Songo. Grabbing her shoulders he tore the back of her demon slayer uniform off. His mouth had nearly reached her skin when a metal staff knocked him away from the surprised and now wounded Demon Slayer.

"This is one of those that carry this sickness you told us of?" Miroku asked as he watched Sasuke growl at him and then throw several small knives at him. He dodged them and then hurled his staff toward Sasuke. He watched a man who had claws coming out of his hands cut his staff into several pieces.

"Looks like a beauty of a buffet." Logan said has he jumped toward Miroku. He became surprised has he was stopped mid air and then looked at the cause. The man wore a black cape and had a body suit on that seemed to be keeping him alive. The man then threw Logan by moving his hand. Once he had thrown him he pushed a button on a small stick in his hand and an energy blade came out.

"Neither of you are a match for my powers of the Darkside." Vader said has he walked toward Sasuke. Sasuke jumped toward Vader at a high speed and soon felt something passing through his left arm. He looked to see it missing from his body. What had replaced it was a burned stump.

Sasuke growled at the man with obvious hate in his eyes. Looking at the man he began to read his movements. "Come on then." Sasuke said watching the strange warrior walk toward him. He brought his fingers to his lips and created a simple fire trick. The flame hit Vader and he stopped. For a moment Vader was blinded and instead reached out with his feelings. He could feel the boy coming toward him and he stepped toward the opposite side. Raising his lightsaber up he swung and heard two loud thumps on the ground. A moment later his vision returned and he looked at the boy now missing his legs below the knees.

"How could you see me?" Sasuke asked as he tried to reach for Vader's legs.

"I saw through the force." Vader said before he cut Sasuke's head off. He turned around has Logan jumped again and time caught Vader's left hand with his claws. Vader watched has the robotic hand fell and then clutched his arm.

"Not so tuff now without your weapon." Logan said in a cocky voice. He walked toward Vader who was kneeling near the fallen hand and prepared to enjoy the meal and was suddenly struck from the side. He slammed into the wall again. Pulling himself loose he saw what had to be a mutant. The boy had dog ears and super strength.

"Leave now." InuYasha said has he stood between Logan and everyone else.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard.)

Logan studied the boy that had thrown him. Staring down the boy he growled like a rabid dog and cracked his neck. "Boy you have just entered into a world of pain." Logan said as he released the famous claws from his hands. He had nearly reached the boy when he saw the boy pull his sword out. The sword looked like a fang from a huge monster and it was radiating some kind of strange energy. Logan let his hunger out weigh his logic and his claws collided with the sword.

InuYasha held the Tetsusaiga and noticed that it was beginning get a small crack on the edge of it. Somehow this infected man's claws where beginning to cut into his sword and would eventually cut through it. Thinking fast InuYasha pulled the blade back and then jumped back away from the man. "Get clear!" He yelled before he faced the man and smirked. "Wind scar!" InuYasha yelled as a huge bolt of energy headed toward Logan. The former X-men jumped has far as he could but felt something cut into him. When he landed part of his lower right leg was burned completely down to the adamantium-covered bone. He looked at the boy and cursed slightly. Taking a small chance Logan jumped toward InuYasha and caught hold of the Cupboard. He used his claws and flung over it toward Regan.

"No!" Regan screamed has the infected Wolverine hurled toward her.

She wondered instantly if the virus would spread through her. Closing her eyes tightly she waited and felt nothing. Opening one of them she saw him in mid air and looked to see Luke Skywalker holding him with the force. A moment later she saw a pissed off Ryoko fly past her and collide with Logan. She grabbed him and Luke released his hold through the force. Ryoko back handed the mutant with her newly created hand and watched him hit the wooden door and then go through it.

"Oh shit…" Ryoko said has she saw Wolverine get up and take off toward Regan's room.

"Crap one of them got out!" Regan shouted.

(Inside of the closet)

The giant girl's words struck Captain America and it became obvious. They where not restricted to this room. All of them had been staying here because of the food supply, but there could and would be more food outside of this room. He then began to use the stragities that he had learned in Armed Forces.

"Everyone listen. There is a world outside of this room and more food. We need to be normal size if we plan on spreading quickly so find this Brainiac that Aqua Man told us about and get him into the cupboard. Once inside he can be turned and made to give us the size we need." He told all of the infected.

"How can we get out there without being torn to pieces." Green Lantern asked as he watched the people outside slowly starting to loose his control to the hunger.

"We split up into three groups. Spiderman, Wonder Woman, and myself will head toward the shelves and find this Brainiac. Aqua man, Green Lantern, and Flash head down there and move from behind them. Try to infect some quickly and bring a couple back here uninfected so that we can all eat. Mrs. Parker I want you to wait for the ones to get back with the others and perform your domestic duties and start carving them up like a turkey." Captain America said has he looked at them all.

Each of them nodded and then Spiderman headed up to the heating ducts followed by Wonder Woman and Captain America. They made their way toward the end of the duct and looked out of the vent. Spiderman spotted the shelf down below them and nodded toward them. Jumping through the hole in the vent Spiderman shot a web only to watch it be burnt instantly by a laser. He looked at the small drones that where hovering near the opening of the vent. The moment he hit the shelf one of them moved from the vent opening and moved swiftly toward him. His Spider sense kicked in and he dodged the burning laser as it passed him and stuck a figure behind him. It quickly quit firing before any serious damage was done to the figure and begins to follow him.

Captain America and Wonder Woman had both jumped from the vent and where both dodging the onslaught of the flying drones. Captain America finally threw his shield at one and it bashed into one of the drones. It sparked and fell toward the floor. Unknown to the infected heroes each time one of the drones was damaged or destroyed the other instantly adapted to prevent the same from happening to them. At the moment the one drone was destroyed the others created an energy shield generator inside of themselves.

Once he had caught his shield Captain America tossed it toward another drone only to watch it bounce off like it had struck a rubber ball. "Damn those things learn fast." He said out loud.

"Hide from them." Came the voice of Spiderman.

"Where did you hide?" Captain America asked has he deflected the laser beams with his shield.

"Behind some of the figures." Spiderman said before he quieted down to keep the drones from seeing him.

Wonder Woman took the advice and ran has fast as she could. She ran toward a group of heroines and dived behind them. The drone spent a few minutes looking for her before it moved away and headed back to the vent. She watched Captain America hide among some hero figures and soon the drone following him had headed back to the vent as well. Each of them watched for a few moments before they headed toward the shelf holding super villains.

"It is best to keep quiet." Spiderman whispered has they moved toward the figures and Wonder Woman began to see which one was Brainiac.

"Over there that is him." She said has she pointed at the strange looking man.

"Let's get him." Captain America said before they headed toward him

(On the floor by the wall near the closet.)

Green Lantern lead both Flash and Aqua man toward a desk that had been over run with comics and figures from various comics including Devil's Due Publishing. Lantern looked toward the opposite end of the room and saw the containment case holding Batman.

"We can get to the containment case then we can make our way toward the rest of them." Green Lantern said has they began to move slowly.

(Near the cupboard.)

"Miroku I don't feel too well." Sango said has she sat down.

"Let me do a scan on you." Washu said as she pulled a blood kit from sub space. At first Sango seemed surprised and slightly frightened but after being assured by Miroku that the woman was only going to check to see if she had contracted the same sickness she allowed Washu to perform a test on her. After a few moments Washu came back to her with a relieved smile.

"The good news is that you are not going to become completely infected. In truth there is something odd about your body chemistry. For some reason that I don't know you are immune. The immunity will keep you from contracting the virus. But you will still be able to spread it through fluid contact.

"I am infected?" Sango asked. She seemed so surprised and upset at the same time.

"Yes but you won't become one of them. Your blood is different and it is keeping you from turning into one of those infected. I really need to keep you here and run tests on your blood. I may be able to derive a complete cure from it. It could mean ending this virus and curing those infected." She said as she led Sango toward her equipment.

"Sango… I'm sorry." Miroku said has he followed her.

"It is alright Miroku. Please just make sure not to get infected yourself." She said has Washu had her hop on top of an examination table. Miroku turned around and saw Ryoko standing there. He half grinned and looked at her.

"Excuse me young lady, but may I ask you the privilege of baring my children for me?" He said. Ryoko stood stunned for a second and then slapped Miroku across the face.

"Pervert!" she shouted has she walked pass him.

Washu could hear the obscenities her daughter was speaking in her mind clearly enough and looked at Sango has she smiled.

"Same old Miroku." She said has Washu begun to move various machines over to her.

(Behind the desk in the corner of the room.)

Green Lantern walked quietly across the floor and judged how far it would be to the clothes hamper he had seen earlier. Gathering that they might make it he ran followed by Flash and Aqua man. Once out in the open he turned to see an arrow that was glowing a strange color heading toward him. Raising his ringed hand he made a shield that the arrow broke through before it stopped. He looked at the girl who had shot it and assumed that she had some kind of power that would match those of the Green Lantern Corps. He created a bow and arrow from the ring and shot the arrow toward Kagome. She tried to move before it reached her jumped almost out of the way before it hit. The arrow buried inside of her left thigh nearly touching the bone. She whimpered slightly has the Green Lantern and the others headed toward her. Flash ran up to her and smiled. "She would make a great snack!" He said excited has he pulled her up and looked at her.

"Please don't…" She cried softly knowing that they where getting ready to eat her. She heard someone behind her and saw InuYasha. "InuYasha!!" She cried out loudly.

The half demon jumped in front of the attackers and kicked them back away from Kagome. He launched an attack toward the Green Lantern and Flash. The Flash seeing that he was a little faster than InuYasha began jumping back mocking the half demon and trying to lure him far enough away from Kagome that the others could capture her and take her to the closet. Kagome watched has InuYasha fought them staying fairly close to her. She saw the Green Lantern creating an arrow again and this time he shot it toward InuYasha. Kagome jumped up and the arrow hit her in the back. She fell against InuYasha who caught her and looked at the infected with visible hate in his eyes.

"You are all going to die." He said has he sung his blade lopping off Aqua man's head. Flash jumped back before the blade could make a hard strike, but looked to see that his right arm was cut nearly off. He looked toward InuYasha and ran has fast as he could toward the hamper to hide himself. The Green Lantern seeing that it would be nearly impossible to defeat this boy without help and took off toward the hamper himself. InyYasha almost took off toward the hamper before he thought of Kagome. He looked at her has she lay on the ground.

"Kagome… Why did you do that?" He asked has he gathered her up into his arms.

"InuYasha you're safe that's good." She has eyes seemed to become more and more heavy. "I was worried that they would hurt you." She said before her eyes closed completely and her breathing became more and more faint.

"Kagome… KAGOME!!" He shouted holding her against himself in a desperate attempt to keep death from reaching her.

"InuYasha bring her up here to the healer called Washu. She might be able to save Kagome." Miruko said to him.

InuYasha jumped up to the top of the bed and ran over to Washu. She looked at Kagome and had InuYasha lay her next to the table. Washu began to hook Kagome up to various IV drips and ran a tube up her nose. "She's really weak. Both of those arrows disappeared once you laid her down and although they where created from energy the wounds are real. I will do everything that I can to save her, but she's not going to be alright for a while." Washu said has she watched the life signs on her console.

InuYasha looked depressed and sat near Kagome. He heard Miroku saying something about it not being his fault, but inside he felt has if he had failed Kagome. Taking her hand he held it tightly. "Kagome I won't let them hurt you anymore, and I will make them pay for hurting you now." He said as she breathed with the help of the strange looking metal creatures.

Suddenly he was up and gone from her and landed near Miroku. He looked at the Monk with a serious face. "Alright Monk I think that it is time we go hunting." InuYasha said

The others looked at him surprised and one of the strange people that had helped with the other infected hero looked at him.

"Now isn't a good time to rush off and do nothing." Luke Skywalker said.

"No now is a perfect time to go after them." A blond boy said. They looked at him and InuYasha could almost feel the demon aura pouring off of the boy.

"I think that he is right that we should go on the attack." Darth Vader said has he stood up with his hand now reattached.

"It's not that simple. We need to know where all of them are and how to approach them correctly." Superman said has he landed near them. Next to him Ryoko landed and looked at them all.

"Each of us wants to end this before it spreads, but with that one out in the house we need to split up." Ryoko said

Superman nodded although the idea of searching for the lost infected hero did not go well with him. He knew that with the threat of infection spreading through this world he would need to stop all threats of that. It never occurred to him that above them Captain America and two other infected individuals had found a way of increasing their own size. Ryoko looked at Superman and shook her head.

"We need at least four individuals to go to the next room over and search for the infected hero. I'll go who else?" She asked.

Darth Vader raised his hand. "I will go. You need at least one of us that can control the force to go with you and find him." He said.

Naruto raised his hand next and then Miroku raised his own next.

"Alright then we will head over there to find him. Superman you and the others search for those loose in this room. That should help keep things contained." Ryoko said has the four of them left Jackie's room and headed toward Regan's room. Ryoko felt a sort of chill crawl up her spine has they entered and their first greeting was from a dead cat. The cat had been gutted and something had been eating it from the inside out. It's skin hung loosely from the bones and the eyes had been plucked out of it. The infected hero had wasted no time finding a meal to hold the hunger off and it was obvious that he planned on keeping this one a meal because everything from the cat had been cut off or torn off.

"That is so sick." Naruto said has he looked around and then pointed out the bloody footprints.

"That's the way we go." Ryoko said has they headed toward the lower shelves on Regan's wall and walked slowly watching for someone who may be there.

Ryoko looked forward has they walked and suddenly she felt something touching her. Looking down she saw a rope on the ground under her and suddenly the roped looped around her ankle and dragged her up into the air. She groaned at the simple trap and created an energy sword to cut the rope. When she did it tripped another rope, which flung a sharpened wooden stake toward her. She closed her eyes and waited for the contact when it stopped short of her. She looked to see Vader holding his hand out and then dropping his hand and making the stake drop.

"We don't have time for these annoyances." He said has he walked past her and held his hand out for a moment.

"He is further ahead of us and has more traps set." Vader said has he stood there.

"How can you tell?" Naruto asked.

"I can reach out with my feelings. It allows me to see where he is and what he is doing." Vader said simply has he walked forward.

(Inside of the closet in Jackie's room.)

MJ sat waiting for the others to bring back some food. She hated to admit it but the hunger was making her incredibly insane. Determined to find a way to stop this hunger she walked forward and practically could smell the flesh of those outside of the closet. Unable to stand it any longer she ran from the closet heading straight toward a girl with pink hair. She grabbed the girl from behind ripping her shirt and tried to sink her teeth into the girl before the girl flipped her over and looked at her. The woman had stripped her shirt from her and now she didn't have anything covering her. She covered her breasts with one arm and the other held a throwing knife.

"Lady don't make a move." Sakura said has she stepped closer. The woman reached for her and Sakura jumped back. The next instant there was the one called Superman who grabbed the woman and flew her toward the containment cases.

"Wait" Washu shouted. He looked at her confused.

"She might be the best chance of studying the infected without much fear of being infected." Washu said.

Superman nodded and then landed near them. Washu created an energy field around MJ and then threw in some fresh hamburger she pulled from subspace. The infected woman took the gift and ate quickly.

"I didn't ask for this you know." MJ said has she finished the bloody hamburger.

"I know that and we are trying to come up with a cure." Washu stated.

"A cure won't do anything for Peter and me. Both of us are too tore up to be able to live." She said looking down at her bloody torso.

"Not exactly. I can replace a lot of damaged tissue and I have been know to create cloned bodies for people." Washu said through a smile.


	8. Let the bodies hit the floor

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard.)

"That's the way we go." Ryoko said has they headed toward the lower shelves on Regan's wall and walked slowly watching for someone who may be there.

Ryoko looked forward has they walked and suddenly she felt something touching her. Looking down she saw a rope on the ground under her and suddenly the roped looped around her ankle and dragged her up into the air. She groaned at the simple trap and created an energy sword to cut the rope. When she did it tripped another rope, which flung a sharpened wooden stake toward her. She closed her eyes and waited for the contact when it stopped short of her. She looked to see Vader holding his hand out and then dropping his hand and making the stake drop.

"We don't have time for these annoyances." He said has he walked past her and held his hand out for a moment.

"He is further ahead of us and has more traps set." Vader said has he stood there.

"How can you tell?" Naruto asked.

"I can reach out with my feelings. It allows me to see where he is and what he is doing." Vader said simply has he walked forward.

(Inside of the closet in Jackie's room.)

MJ sat waiting for the others to bring back some food. She hated to admit it but the hunger was making her incredibly insane. Determined to find a way to stop this hunger she walked forward and practically could smell the flesh of those outside of the closet. Unable to stand it any longer she ran from the closet heading straight toward a girl with pink hair. She grabbed the girl from behind ripping her shirt and tried to sink her teeth into the girl before the girl flipped her over and looked at her. The woman had stripped her shirt from her and now she didn't have anything covering her. She covered her breasts with one arm and the other held a throwing knife.

"Lady don't make a move." Sakura said has she stepped closer. The woman reached for her and Sakura jumped back. The next instant there was the one called Superman who grabbed the woman and flew her toward the containment cases.

"Wait" Washu, shouted. He looked at her confused.

"She might be the best chance of studying the infected without much fear of being infected." Washu said.

Superman nodded and then landed near them. Washu created an energy field around MJ and then threw in some fresh hamburger she pulled from subspace. The infected woman took the gift and ate quickly.

"I didn't ask for this you know." MJ said has she finished the bloody hamburger.

"I know that and we are trying to come up with a cure." Washu stated.

"A cure won't do anything for Peter and me. Both of us are too tore up to be able to live." She said looking down at her bloody torso.

"Not exactly. I can replace a lot of damaged tissue and I have been know to create cloned bodies for people." Washu said through a smile.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

Vader walked slowly through the shelves noticing the various space figures. There was some that had a strange symbol on their right shoulder and held some kind of blaster. A second later he saw a complete set of them on a bridge of a ship and read the plastic screen behind one of the figures. "Command Crew of the USS Enterprise NCC 1701." Was written on the sign and Vader studied the group for a moment. Their bridge looked as though they used close to the same technology, but obvious differences ran in the fact that most of the bridge was not functional. "Interesting." Vader thought has he continued his own 'Trek'.

Ryoko followed behind Vader not exactly trusting him. She felt something odd from him has though he was a torrent of emotions. She could tell that inside he was fighting some kind of battle and wondered if his own personal demons might endanger all of them.

"Keep your mind sharp." She whispered toward him.

"My mind is always sharp." He replied coldly.

She nearly scoffed at him when Vader turned sharply to the left and stopped. Ryoko looked toward the direction has well as the others and they saw what Vader had felt. On top of a shelf higher up on the other wall were figures moving and Wolverine was visible for a moment. He had been tracking them and set up the few traps that they encountered. Ryoko felt her blood boil for a moment and then heard something behind her. She turned to see the kid named Naruto emitting energy like no one's business.

"What are you doing kid?" she asked silently before he raised his hands.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu." He shouted and suddenly thousands of himself where present.

"Let's get him." Several of the clones said at once and before Ryoko and Vader could say anything almost all of the clones where heading toward Logan.

(In Jackie's room)

InuYasha had stayed near Kagome since Washu had hospitalized her. He would get up and go looking for the infected, but he never strayed too far from her side. Washu watched this and thought of Tenchi with Ryoko. The boy had stayed with Ryoko the few times she had been seriously hurt even though those times her daughter had been completely out of it and laying inside of a stasis tank. She smiled knowing that InuYasha felt the same protectiveness and love for this girl has Tenchi felt for Ryoko and finally when he came back to check on Kagome again she walked toward him.

"So when do you plan on telling her?" Washu asked. The question obviously caught InuYasha off guard. He stood there for a moment looking completely confused while his ears twitched.

"Tell her what?" InuYasha asked looking at her strangely.

"That you love her." Washu answered while she cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that I did." InuYasha said looking at her with a harden glare.

"Please I know you do. You don't live for over 20,000 years and have a child that is over 5,000 years old and not realize that someone is in love." Washu said has she watched him.

"You can't be that old. I mean I'm only two hundred years old. Not to mention that you look just like a kid." He said looking at her.

Washu suddenly changed into a full-grown version of her self. She held her breasts up with her arms and smiled at him. "I live life like a child because of the emotional scars that happen when I was an adult. Has a child I can loose myself inside of my work and it is more like play." She said has she turned back into her child like form.

InuYasha stood there speechless. "You mean you can change forms when you like?" He asked.

"Usually unless I am inside of sub space. When that happens which ever form I entered inside as is the form I remain until I leave." Washu said has she began running tests on Sango again and checking on Kagome. She turned to MJ and drew some tissue samples and began testing her newest 'cure'.

(Near the containment cases.)

Flash looked in the case and saw Batman resting inside. It looked has though the virus hadn't had time to take hold of him. That meant that he could still be eaten. He looked at Green Lantern who nodded and instead of taking him out of the case Green Lantern used the ring's power to lift the entire Containment case into the vent.

Green Lantern then noticed Superman not far from where they where. The man of steel looked distracted and unaware of their presence. He grinned and then began to walk toward Clark. Every part of his body told him that he needed to feed and Clark would be food that could last for a while. He moved silently and when he reached Clark he saw Flash run up to him and jump Clark from behind.

"Don't fight this Clark." Flash said has he tried to bite him. Clark threw the Flash away from him and turned to see Green Lantern. Green Lantern formed a sword from his ring and charged toward Clark. The both of them collided and after a couple of swings Green Lantern had managed to slice open Clark's arm. The Green Lantern jumped toward him and bit into the sliced arm biting the softer muscle. Clark screamed has he felt the bite and tossed Green Lantern back. He grabbed a communicator and contacted Washu.

"I've been bit. I'm heading toward the sun has fast as I can. Either the power of the sun will cure me or it will burn me and the virus up." Superman said into the communicator.

"Don't leave! I have a chamber that can reproduce the effects of the sun inside of sub space. If it doesn't work then you will be trapped inside of sub space and won't be a threat to anyone." She said

Within a few moments he arrived at Washu's make shift lab. She opened a huge portal into sub space and he followed. Once inside she opened a door to the chamber. He walked inside and she turned on the controls and the radiation from the yellow sun began to flood the chamber. Ever little bit it grew in intensity flooding the chamber with more and more radiation.

The moment she walked out of sub space the crap had hit the fan. She looked on has InuYasha, Shippo, and Luke where fighting two infected and suddenly she felt almost helpless. Bringing up her console she created a force field around herself, Kagome, Sango, and the infected woman that had told her that her name was Mary Jane or MJ for short. Jackie was nearly freaking out but at the moment he was helping InuYasha by grabbing a baseball bat from near the desk in his room. He swung toward the Flash only to have the super fast infected hero dodge him easily.

"Face it kid I'm a lot faster than you are." Flash said with a cocky grin on his face. Jackie swung the bat again and this time it hit the radio and a song began to play. Washu almost laughed at the lyrics of the old Queen song. "Another one bites the dust." The song said in its chorus. She felt the words almost seemed to speak the truth of the events that had happened so far.

Jackie swung his bat again and this time the Flash jumped onto it running up toward his arm. He dropped the bat hoping that the Flash would fall with it, but instead the Flash was running up his arm and heading toward his face. Waiting for the bite that was sure to come he instead heard the unmistakable voice of Shippo. "Fox fire!" The small fox demon shouted has a blue flame hit the Flash. The Flash screamed has his eyes caught the full force of the fire. He stopped rubbing his eyes trying to get them to stop from burning out of his head. Jackie knocked the Flash to the floor and slammed his foot toward him. The other infected watched has the Flash moved but not before part of his face was ripped from his head. The burned skin dripped from the other side of his face and his left side was mostly muscle and bone left. His left eye was hanging from the optic nerve and looking at the floor while the other eye seemed fine.

"Damn it I am never going to get use to this!" Flash shouted has he saw both the floor and the others fighting at the same time.

InuYasha looked at the Green Lantern and raised his Tetsusaiga. He looked angry and snarled at the infected hero. "Down boy" Green Lantern said mocking InuYasha.

"Wind scar!" InuYasha shouted has he unleashed his ultimate attack. Green Lantern raised an energy shield with his ring only to find that the power of the Tetsusaiga was breaking through it. He tried to jump out of the way but instead found himself being ripped apart.

"I didn't even get to have dinner." He thought has his body was completely reduced to ash and his head hit the pillow

The head of Green Lantern tried to move and looked at InuYasha with hate in his eyes. On the ground near him his Green Lantern Corps ring lay. InuYasha walked over toward him and picked up his head.

"Not so tough now are ya?" InuYasha said. He looked at the head, which seemed to try to sway its weight toward InuYasha in an attempt to bite the half demon.

"I'm going to get you." The head of Green Lantern said in a raspy voice.

"Not too likely." InuYasha said has he tossed the head toward the side. He walked back toward Washu who kept the force field up. He began to ask why when he suddenly felt a punch in the back. He spun around to see Flash hitting at him but acting has though he was drunk.

"Damn it this eye is making me dizzy." Flash said has he tried to punch InuYasha. InuYasha hit him in the face and Flash fell back. When he did his eye came up to view with him and he grabbed it. Yanking he broke the optic nerve and smiled.

"That's better. Thanks old yeller." The Flash said mocking InuYasha and ran toward him again. InuYasha knew how to fight guys like this. His memory of the thunder brothers made him realize that he had to time this right. Sticking his sword out at the right moment the Flash ran through it cutting his right leg off. He fell to the ground suddenly realizing that this strange dog boy had managed to even the playing field. Thinking quickly the Flash got on his working right arm and left leg. He began crawling away has fast has he could heading toward the darkness the closet promised.

"No you won't get away." Luke Skywalker said has he held his hand out and caused a plastic cell cage from "Lock down" on the Batman animated series to fall and trap the Flash.

"Good thinking." Washu said has she let the force field down.

No sooner had she let it down than the three infected above them moved toward the cupboard. Jackie saw them at the last instant and he watched has his sister tried to stop them.

"No you don't know what you're doing!" She shouted has she realized that they where caring Brainiac.

"Yes we do." Wonder Woman said has she bit Regan. The girl screamed has the infected super heroine pulled away with part of her ear. Suddenly Jackie felt very empty inside. His sister had been bitten and to make things worse this meant that the entire world could get infected now. His sister cried hysterically has Captain America jumped on her and ripped her shirt at her shoulder and bit into her. She screamed in pain and the once powerful superhero would have continued his feast had it not been for Regan's brother. Jackie hit Captain America with the baseball bat. The swing used all of Jackie's force and it knocked the infected hero against the wall. Jackie hit Captain America again in the head smashing it to pulp and killing the man who was once the most celebrated American hero that ever lived in his Universe.

Wonder Woman flew toward Jackie only to find her self being caught in mid air by an unknown force. She looked to see two books rise from the bookshelf and slam into her. She fell to the floor seemingly dead, but the truth was that she was buying her self enough time to get away. Spiderman had took this time to get Brainiac into the Cupboard and lock it. He unlocked it and watched has the feared android stepped out. Running toward him Spiderman bit him infecting him. Brainiac looked at Spiderman for a moment before he began to feel hungry for the first time.

"I was told that you could shrink and make things normal size again." Spiderman said has he looked at Brainiac. The android nodded and then looked around. He saw the girl laying on the floor crying her shoulder and ear bleeding. He ran toward her and suddenly he became has tall has he had been in real life. He looked at the girl and attempted to bite into her but found a force field surrounding her. He tried to bite again and this time was tossed back a few feet. Washu then surrounded her self, Kagome, Sango, MJ, InuYasha, Shippo, and Jackie with a another force field. Brainiac groaned and then shrunk himself down to Spiderman's size.

"I will get us normal size, but not before we get where there is fresh meat that is obtainable." Brainiac said has they left. The moment they did Washu dropped the force field around them and put it up around the door, four walls, floor, and ceiling of the room.

"This will keep them out but I don't know if it will hold forever." She said. They didn't notice that Wonder woman had moved and now was gone into the closet. Once inside she made her way to the heating duct and followed the smell of the containment case until she found Batman. She opened the case and looked at him. Hoping that he would understand she bit a pinky off of his left hand. He awoke with a start and then looked at her.

"I'm sorry." She said has he began to feel the hunger.

"Washu what can we do?" Jackie asked. His voice trembling from the fear he could feel deep inside of himself. "I mean Regan was bitten, those things are going to find Mom and Dad and it won't be before long that they spread the virus across the earth." He said feeling has if he had failed. Washu hit a few key switches and suddenly she was full size along with Kagome. The others began to grow but Washu created a door, which opened up into Sub Space. The door actually opened up into her lab and she had MJ grow full size in there. Once inside Sango looked around with amazement. Luke looked at the huge rolls of experiments and machines going about their business.

"We can stay in here for a long time Jackie. I have found a possible cure for the virus, but it is risky and I am not going to promise that it will work." Washu said looking at Regan who was already breathing hard.

"Test it on me." MJ said.

Washu looked at her for a moment and then nodded. Walking over she turned off the force field around MJ and a series of Metallic arms rushed out grabbing her wrists and ankles. She injected the cure into her and waited. For a moment MJ seemed fine and then she began groaning and crying.

"Oh God it hurts… I hurt so bad. It works…" MJ said before she passed out from the pain of her wounds. Washu then released her laying her on a table and getting to work closing the wound and finally hooking her up to various machines and pulling a glass case down over her.

"What are you doing?" Jackie asked.

"It will rebuild her body for her based on her new DNA. If it can't save her then it will create her a new body and copy her mind into the new body." Washu answered. Has she did Regan got up and looked at Jackie.

"So hungry." She said has she ran toward her brother with her teeth bared. Jackie raised the baseball bat and hit her in the knee knocking her to the ground.

"Regan no…" Jackie said has his sister tried to get back up. Washu took this time to jump on her back and inject the cure into her. Regan screamed in rage and then suddenly she fell in a lump to the floor. Her breathing returned to normal now.

Washu looked at Jackie and then looked toward the door.

"Jackie by now your parents are infected. The infection might be spreading in your neighborhood." Washu said has she looked at him with soft eyes.

"How long has passed out there?" He asked.

"The same has here, but they are super powered and your parents are not. Ryoko and the others are alright for the moment because I can still hear Ryoko's mind. I'm going to tell her to come into my lab and bring the others. We need to decide what to do." Washu said has she contacted Ryoko.

(Inside of Regan's room.)

Ryoko heard her mother speak to her through their link and turned to the others. Naruto's clones had finally brought Wolverine down by creating the Rasengan and hitting him with a direct hit. After the attack Wolverine's entire top half of his body had been destroyed. Darth Vader had watched with amazement at the boy and began to wonder what would happen if he trained him in the dark ways of the force. Ryoko looked out of the room and saw that Jackie's parents where attempting to stop a full size Zombie Spiderman and some other infected person. She then opened a door into sub space and they crossed into Washu's Lab.

"The infection is spreading out there. I saw them eating a man and the woman managed to get away but she had been bitten." Ryoko said looking at Washu.

Jackie fell to the floor and felt his entire body go numb. "Mom and Dad… both of them are dead." He said has his head leaned against the wall.


	9. The gathering of an army

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard

(A little something that I wanted to answer. I did take an artistic license in Brainiac getting the virus. However the version of Brainiac that I am using is his 1979-1987 version. This version was more human looking, acting, and built. He once stated to Superman that he created "Has close to a biological body that will retain the strength and mental power that I require." So since he so closely copied a living body for his mechanical marvel it is only logical that it too is prone to virus and sickness. ((Not to mention that you can check out Star Trek Next Generation and see that Commander Data was also afflicted with a 'natural' virus which made him feel drunk.)).)

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

"Oh God it hurts… I hurt so bad. It works…" MJ said before she passed out from the pain of her wounds. Washu then released her laying her on a table and getting to work closing the wound and finally hooking her up to various machines and pulling a glass case down over her.

"What are you doing?" Jackie asked.

"It will rebuild her body for her based on her new DNA. If it can't save her then it will create her a new body and copy her mind into the new body." Washu answered. Has she did Regan got up and looked at Jackie.

"So hungry." She said has she ran toward her brother with her teeth bared. Jackie raised the baseball bat and hit her in the knee knocking her to the ground.

"Regan no…" Jackie said has his sister tried to get back up. Washu took this time to jump on her back and inject the cure into her. Regan screamed in rage and then suddenly she fell in a lump to the floor. Her breathing returned to normal now.

Washu looked at Jackie and then looked toward the door.

"Jackie by now your parents are infected. The infection might be spreading in your neighborhood." Washu said has she looked at him with soft eyes.

"How long has passed out there?" He asked.

"The same has here, but they are super powered and your parents are not. Ryoko and the others are alright for the moment because I can still hear Ryoko's mind. I'm going to tell her to come into my lab and bring the others. We need to decide what to do." Washu said has she contacted Ryoko.

(Inside of Regan's room.)

Ryoko heard her mother speak to her through their link and turned to the others. Naruto's clones had finally brought Wolverine down by creating the Rasengan and hitting him with a direct hit. After the attack Wolverine's entire top half of his body had been destroyed. Darth Vader had watched with amazement at the boy and began to wonder what would happen if he trained him in the dark ways of the force. Ryoko looked out of the room and saw that Jackie's parents where attempting to stop a full size Zombie Spiderman and some other infected person. She then opened a door into sub space and they crossed into Washu's Lab.

"The infection is spreading out there. I saw them eating a man and the woman managed to get away but she had been bitten." Ryoko said looking at Washu.

Jackie fell to the floor and felt his entire body go numb. "Mom and Dad… both of them are dead." He said has his head leaned against the wall.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard.)

(Inside of Jackie's room.)

Omri walked into his son's room. The force field had long since went down because of Washu creating a door that worked with the presence of someone not infected in front of it. He looked for his son and saw the cupboard. The two had had been eating on him left when they heard screaming and it left his head attached to his shoulders. His entire left arm was missing has well as his part of his left chest cavity. To anyone looking at him he had no organs to speak of except for a little of his intestines hanging out.

"Son." He said in a raspy voice. The words coming through torn lips and a well-chewed jaw. He looked to see the cupboard and the dead body of the zombie version of Captain America.

"He used the cupboard." Was Omri's thought has he looked around and saw an entire feast in front of him. He began gathering together various super heroes and villains. He stuffed the cupboard full and turned the lock. He was stopped from completely turning it by the sound of something entering the room. He looked to see an infected miniature of Wonder Woman and Batman. He then saw the Zombie version of Spiderman and Brainiac enter the room. They looked at Wonder Woman and Batman and made them both life size. They looked at Omri who finished unlocking the cupboard and out poured various heroes and villains. The new group of beings looked at the huge creatures and shouts where made. Brainiac began trapping some of them into containers and others he brought full size. One of the full sized beings was someone that none of them had ever seen before. His strange spiky black hair and blue body armor looked strange. Each of them rushed him and he nearly fought them off before Brainiac took a bite out of his left shoulder. The spiky hair man fell forward and soon the others where eating on him. In a fit of rage he powered up knocking them back.

"How dare you attack the prince of the sayians!" he spat toward them. His hair began to glow yellow and his eyes turned into a blue green color.

"I will show you all what it means to attack someone has powerful has myself." The sayian prince said before he suddenly grabbed his side.

"God I am so hungry…. I want fresh meat… I want fresh flesh." The sayian prince said has he looked at the others standing there. He reached for a fresh meal and found Frieza. The Terrible tyrant looked at Vegeta has the sayian prince smiled. He bit into Frieza making purple blood come to the surface. Before long the feeding frenzy began and only a few heroes and villains managed to get out of the room before it got too bad. One of the heroes to escape happened to be Spider girl. She had seen what looked like a zombie version of her father eating along with the others and took off hoping that some of the others had managed to get away has well.

(Inside of the closet.)

Wonder Woman led Batman out of the closet and looked at the giant sized zombies now in the room along with living meat waiting for them. Once they got into the room Spiderman noticed them and looked at Brainiac. The newly infected Android aimed his shrink ray toward them and placed the setting on reverse. After a moment both of them where full sized and looked on at the Sayian prince eating the strange white and purple creature. Jumping in they began to rip at it as well and after a few moments there was very little left of the creature. Its head had managed to roll away and had already turned.

"Vegeta how dare you eat me?!" the enraged head of Frieza shouted toward Vegeta.

"Shut it. You destroyed my entire home planet and all of my people on it. You deserved worse than to be eaten." Vegeta said has he finished the tail and began picking the last bits of meat from Frieza's bones.

(Inside of a containment jar supplied by Brainiac)

Everyone inside began squirming realizing what was happening out in the room. They had watched the horrible act taken place and none of them wanted to believe that these creatures was actually going to eat them has well. Several of the heroes and villains began making plans on how to get away from the zombies before there was a small voice of reason. They looked to see a boy who was dressed in plain clothes holding a strange looking sword hilt. He looked has though he was from the orient and spoke plainly to them.

"Those things will not allow us to escape without a fight. The truth is that if we try to fight in our current condition we will be crushed before any damage is done to them. We need to get full size I only wish that I knew where Washu and Ryoko where. If anyone could help it would be Washu." The boy said.

"Help she could, here she is not." A small voice said has he walked forward. The little creature was green with pointy ears. He held his hand forward and the containment jar began to move toward the bed. Slowly it reached near where the door to sub space had opened. "Here the door is. See it do I." The little man spoke has a door formed. The moment it did the bottle began to move forward only to be smashed by fighting Juggernaut and Vegeta. The Juggernaut surprisingly was able to hold his own in the fight. Yoda watched has the large man was able to man handle Vegeta when he could grab him, but suddenly there was all of the others on top of the man. Slowly they began biting and before long the powerful Juggernaut went down.

"Inside the door you must go." The little man said. He then lifted a light saber and looked at the giants. He saw one of them approach and he sliced opened the Achilles tendon on the giant. He watched it fall and saw that the man was dressed in a black and gray costume with a bat on the chest.

Once the others saw the little creature that had disabled the Dark Knight they began to converge on him. Yoda lifted his hand causing two of them to be hurled into the wall and through it. He looked at the once proud prince of all sayians and stood his ground. Vegeta rushed toward him and suddenly felt himself stop moving. The tiny warrior had power and that was no lie. A different time he would have respected this small warrior, but now he had a hunger that made his sayian hunger pale in comparison

"It is time for you to die little one." Vegeta said has he began to power up. His amazing power began to break the tiny Jedi's hold. Yoda began to use more of his powers holding the sayian prince and finally he felt it giving away. He looked back to see that the others had finally made it inside and watched has more of the undead began to gather around and head toward him. Releasing Vegeta the tiny Jedi reached back with his light saber and unleashed a few attacks before he was kicked by Wonder Woman. The direction of the attack sent him toward the door and Yoda saw his new direction. Using the force he guided himself through the door into sub space and then watched has it disappeared. He lay there motionless for a moment before he felt himself being growing larger. He looked around and saw Vader has well as Luke Skywalker.

He then noticed the young boy who had been calm when all of this was happening. He saw a girl holding him and crying softly into his shoulder. She appeared to have an expression between of relief and happiness.

"Many questions have I." Yoda said has he looked toward Luke.

"Master Yoda the things in the other world where infected heroes. They where brought here by a cupboard that this boy had." Luke said has he pointed to the boy.

"I am so sorry for all of this." Jackie said has he stood near Regan who like MJ was being monitored for any sign of the infection returning.

"Understand do I, but how fast spread this virus?" Yoda asked has he looked over all of them.

"It spreads quickly master Yoda." Luke answered. Yoda nodded and then looked at Vader.

"Vader surprised to see you am I." Yoda said has he looked at the sith lord.

"I was brought into this world and have been helping to ensure my own survival" Darth Vader said has he looked at the small Jedi Master.

(Near Washu)

Tenchi looked at Washu and then the others. He looked at the master key in his hands and then at the Jedi knights. He then looked at Washu.

"Little Washu we need to stop this virus from spreading any further." He said has he watched her expression.

"I agree Tenchi, but for now they have the slight advantage of not dying." She said has she ran the scans on the undead from her drones still in the room.

"They can die." Jackie said has he stood up.

"How?" Tenchi asked.

"Cutting off their heads or completely destroying their brains."Jackie said before he looked at the group of new comers and noticed a few of the Marvel super heroes has well as some of the DC heroes.

"We have an army here that could face them." Jackie said has he watched them all.

"There's a chance that some of us might be changed into them." An uninfected Iron Man said has he stood there.

"Yes there is a chance that we might be killed, but if we don't stop them they will find a way of infecting other worlds. That Cupboard still can take them to their own worlds has well has send them into the other worlds. My father's story talked about cupboard being able to send people back who where from a different time into the history or into the future. I can only guess that it could send people from different universes into new ones." He said.

"If what this boy says is true it could destroy everything that any of us know." a voice said. They turned to see a man dressed in purple with a large helmet on his head. He walked forward and looked at them.

"So what should we do?" asked a girl dressed like Superman.

"Attack and stop them we should do." Yoda said has he looked at them all..

"We need a plan of attack." Tenchi said has he walked toward them.

(I know that I am leaving this on a cliff hanger but I wanted to end this chapter here. The next chapter will have the beginning of the war has well as the spreading of the virus through the current earth. Remember that Jackie and Regan's mother has left the house and was bitten. That means that she is going to turn soon and before long she will feel the need to feed. Remember to stay tuned to the same Zombie channel, same zombie time.)


	10. The Zombie Wars

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

"It is time for you to die little one." Vegeta said has he begun to power up. His amazing power began to break the tiny Jedi's hold. Yoda began to use more of his powers holding the sayian prince and finally he felt it giving away. He looked back to see that the others had finally made it inside and watched has more of the undead began to gather around and head toward him. Releasing Vegeta the tiny Jedi reached back with his light saber and unleashed a few attacks before he was kicked by Wonder Woman. The direction of the attack sent him toward the door and Yoda saw his new direction. Using the force he guided himself through the door into sub space and then watched has it disappeared. He lay there motionless for a moment before he felt himself being growing larger. He looked around and saw Vader has well as Luke Skywalker.

He then noticed the young boy who had been calm when all of this was happening. He saw a girl holding him and crying softly into his shoulder. She appeared to have an expression between of relief and happiness.

"Many questions have I." Yoda said has he looked toward Luke.

"Master Yoda the things in the other world where infected heroes. They where brought here by a cupboard that this boy had." Luke said has he pointed to the boy.

"I am so sorry for all of this." Jackie said has he stood near Regan who like MJ was being monitored for any sign of the infection returning.

"Understand do I, but how fast spread this virus?" Yoda asked has he looked over all of them.

"It spreads quickly master Yoda." Luke answered. Yoda nodded and then looked at Vader.

"Vader surprised to see you am I." Yoda said has he looked at the sith lord.

"I was brought into this world and have been helping to ensure my own survival" Darth Vader said has he looked at the small Jedi Master.

(Near Washu)

Tenchi looked at Washu and then the others. He looked at the master key in his hands and then at the Jedi knights. He then looked at Washu.

"Little Washu we need to stop this virus from spreading any further." He said has he watched her expression.

"I agree Tenchi, but for now they have the slight advantage of not dying." She said has she ran the scans on the undead from her drones still in the room.

"They can die." Jackie said has he stood up.

"How?" Tenchi asked.

"Cutting off their heads or completely destroying their brains." Jackie said before he looked at the group of new comers and noticed a few of the Marvel super heroes as well as some of the DC heroes.

"We have an army here that could face them." Jackie said has he watched them all.

"There's a chance that some of us might be changed into them." An uninfected Iron Man said has he stood there.

"Yes there is a chance that we might be killed, but if we don't stop them they will find a way of infecting other worlds. That Cupboard still can take them to their own worlds has well has send them into the other worlds. My father's story talked about cupboard being able to send people back whom where from a different time into the history or into the future. I can only guess that it could send people from different universes into new ones." He said.

"If what this boy says is true it could destroy everything that any of us know." a voice said. They turned to see a man dressed in purple with a large helmet on his head. He walked forward and looked at them.

"So what should we do?" asked a girl dressed like Superman.

"Attack and stop them we should do." Yoda said has he looked at them all.

"We need a plan of attack." Tenchi said has he walked toward them.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard.)

Yoda looked at the boy again and this felt the power pouring off of him. He could almost see the force surrounding this boy.

"I saw that they turned Vegeta." A voice said from behind them. They turned to see another spiky hair man. He looked at them and smiled slightly. Rubbing the back of his head the man walked near them.

"My name is Gohan. Vegeta is a friend of my father's. I saw dad somewhere near by when everything started going to hell out there. I know that Vegeta is powerful, but dad is a lot more powerful than he is. Not to mention that I saw you manage to hold Vegeta." He said has he looked at Yoda.

"There is still Superman." Washu said has she walked to the special capsule she had for him. She tapped the small keypad on the capsule and let it die down before opening. Superman stepped out his body glowing with power. He opened his eyes and looked at Washu.

"I feel good and normal." He said has he yawned and blew several test tubes away and slightly blushed. "I guess that I am stronger than before has well." He said has he rubbed the back of his head.

"That might be a good thing." Washu said has she looked at everyone and then had a complete realization of what needed to be done. "Jackie I need you to make a complete list of everyone here and their powers. If we are going to fight a war then we need to know who can do what. When we have all of this done then we need to go out in teams." Washu said has she looked at everyone and Jackie began looking around and taking note of who was there.

(Outside near the house.)

Jackie's mother ran into the house next door and looked at the woman standing there. The woman stood there for a moment before walking next to her. "Jeanie are you all right?" The woman asked. She walked near her uninvited guest and suddenly Jeanie raised her head up.

"I am so hungry." Jeanie said before she bit into the woman's neck ripping out a huge chunk of flesh. The woman screamed in pain before she fell to the floor and blacked out. Within minutes others had followed the smell and came in taking the meal away from Jeanie. She had an arm still in her hand and chewed on it. Looking behind her she saw a child staring in disbelief at the people eating his mother. She ran toward him and jumped on him ripping at his face and chest. Within a few moments she had managed to tear his face from his head and stuffed it into her mouth.

(Inside of Sub Space)

Jackie stood with a pad in hand after taking a count and looked at Washu. "So far we have Johnny Blaze AKA the Ghost Rider, Magneto, Yoda, Dr. Otto Octavius, Dr. Gero, Gohan, Tien, Krillin, The Silver Surfer, Dr. Strange, Dr. Fate, Captain Marvel, Ashley Williams, Beast, Super Girl, Jean Gray, Scott Summers AKA Cyclops, Hawk Girl, and the Marsian Man Hunter. Each of them have something that they can contribute to our survival." Jackie said has he looked at Washu

"Move out into the world in teams we must." Yoda said has he looked everyone over.

"Perhaps for those that don't have any special powers to contribute I can convert them into a cyborg. Of course I would ask that once they are converted they be sent back with me to my world." Dr. Gero said has he stood there smiling.

"I don't think that it would be completely wise to do that." Washu stated has she looked at the mad genius.

"If it comes to it then I will control the conversion, but no one will be sent to anyone else's world without their own consent." She said has she punched up a few specks on Gero and noticed that he himself had been converted into some kind of energy sucking artificial human.

"I should get it done." Jackie stated flatly.

Washu looked at him completely surprised. She knew that he felt responsible, but for him to suddenly agree to such a decision was beyond feeling responsible. It was feeling completely helpless and unable to do anything else.

"Jackie are you sure?" Ryoko asked, as she looked the disturbed scientist over.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm responsible for this and I need to be able to fight. I just want Washu to ensure that he doesn't try to put any kind of mind control device inside of my head." Jackie said has he looked toward Gero.

A moment later Jackie found himself strapped to a table and several tubes of gray metallic looking liquid laying next to him.

"These nano bots will begin to convert you. When they finish I will add your power supply. Once I do this you will be has powerful as android 17." Dr. Gero said has he injected the liquid into Jackie.

Jackie suddenly began to jerk and convulse has the nano bots began running through his veins. He felt them changing things inside of him. His muscles began to tighten and relax. He could feel his bones hardening and becoming stronger. Finally his eyes opened and they glowed red. He looked to see Gero cutting his chest open and placing a strange looking device. He recognized it has the bomb that was inside of Android 16 and then guessed that the bombs inside of the two human androids where also the power sources.

"Finished." Gero said with a smile.

"I will open up pockets of sub space over the town and I suggest that each of you go in groups of four." Washu said has she began to make various doors open.

Jackie nodded and looked at Naruto and Sakura. He knew that both of them are fast and strong enough to stay off a few super-powered zombies. He then looked toward Super Girl and began to think of arrangements. He looked toward Tenchi who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"We need to send stronger groups toward the stronger zombies. Superman, Jackie, Naruto, and Super Girl go toward Jackie's house. I know that the strongest ones seemed to still be in there. Ryoko, Johnny Blaze, Yoda, and myself will search the streets to ensure that none of them have escaped out into the world. Magneto, Beast, Gero, and Gohan will be back up for Superman's team. Everyone else will be ready to head out in all out war if that is what is needed." Tenchi said has he looked at everyone. They all seemed to agree and then each walked to their respected doors.

Jackie looked at his house and saw blood covering the walls. He heard some movement and opened the door to his room. Looking inside he saw his father chewing on the bones of a fallen hero. His father turned toward him and Jackie could tell that whatever had been there of the man he respected was gone. Omri's face had been nearly torn off. His left side ripped open and making his entire left arm barely hanging on by some skin.

"Son…" His father said has he walked toward Jackie with his mouth hanging open. Jackie shook his head and stretched out his hand. Suddenly a ki ball formed and he blew his father into pieces.

"Sorry dad, but maybe you can find the peace in death that you could not find in this sort of life." Jackie said has he listened to hear more movement. Seeing one of Washu's drones he looked at it.

"Washu the house is empty now. It looks like they have moved on and are starting to spread the virus." Jackie said.

"Be careful Jackie. We don't know who was infected and not. Even with your new powers I doubt that you can stand much of a chance against an entire world of zombies." Washu said has she programmed the drone to head outside and began searching for the undead.

(Outside near the neighbors house.)

Ryoko looked around the houses and heard some movement. She looked toward a house and saw a woman coming outside carrying a child's head and eating the brains out of it. Choking back the urge vomit she formed an energy sword and ran toward the woman. She cut into her neck severing the woman's head from her shoulders. Ryoko watched has the woman's body fell to the ground and the head began screaming toward her.

"Be careful there is bound to be more." Ryoko said has she looked around and then saw more movement coming out of the house. She noticed Wonder Woman and Batman first. Next she saw a woman who had been partly eaten and had since turned. Looking around Ryoko noticed that several of the houses seemed to have been broken into.

"You are right there is no telling how many of us there are now. Especially since Brainiac made Flash our size and he went on a feeding frenzy after Brainiac created an artificial leg for him." Wonder Woman said has she began walking toward them.


	11. out of the frying oan into hell fire

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

"We need to send stronger groups toward the stronger zombies. Superman, Jackie, Naruto, and Super Girl go toward Jackie's house. I know that the strongest ones seemed to still be in there. Ryoko, Johnny Blaze, Yoda, and myself will search the streets to ensure that none of them have escaped out into the world. Magneto, Beast, Gero, and Gohan will be back up for Superman's team. Everyone else will be ready to head out in all out war if that is what is needed." Tenchi said has he looked at everyone. They all seemed to agree and then each walked to their respected doors.

Jackie looked at his house and saw blood covering the walls. He heard some movement and opened the door to his room. Looking inside he saw his father chewing on the bones of a fallen hero. His father turned toward him and Jackie could tell that whatever had been there of the man he respected was gone. Omri's face had been nearly torn off. His left side ripped open and making his entire left arm barely hanging on by some skin.

"Son…" His father said has he walked toward Jackie with his mouth hanging open. Jackie shook his head and stretched out his hand. Suddenly a ki ball formed and he blew his father into pieces.

"Sorry dad, but maybe you can find the peace in death that you could not find in this sort of life." Jackie said has he listened to hear more movement. Seeing one of Washu's drones he looked at it.

"Washu the house is empty now. It looks like they have moved on and are starting to spread the virus." Jackie said.

"Be careful Jackie. We don't know who was infected and not. Even with your new powers I doubt that you can stand much of a chance against an entire world of zombies." Washu said has she programmed the drone to head outside and began searching for the undead.

(Outside near the neighbors house.)

Ryoko looked around the houses and heard some movement. She looked toward a house and saw a woman coming outside carrying a child's head and eating the brains out of it. Choking back the urge vomit she formed an energy sword and ran toward the woman. She cut into her neck severing the woman's head from her shoulders. Ryoko watched has the woman's body fell to the ground and the head began screaming toward her.

"Be careful there is bound to be more." Ryoko said has she looked around and then saw more movement coming out of the house. She noticed Wonder Woman and Batman first. Next she saw a woman who had been partly eaten and had since turned. Looking around Ryoko noticed that several of the houses seemed to have been broken into.

"You are right there is no telling how many of us there are now. Especially since Brainiac made Flash our size and he went on a feeding frenzy after Brainiac created an artificial leg for him." Wonder Woman said has she began walking toward them.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard.)

Ryoko looked at Wonder Woman and then began to back up a little. She noticed more of the infected and began to understand they had a full war on their hands here. "We're sorry, but we are so hungry." Wonder Woman said has she got closer to Ryoko. In an instant Ryoko created her energy sword and swung it toward Wonder Woman. The Amazonian jumped back landing a few feet away and Ryoko turned to see Tenchi in his Jurian armor. He held the light hawk sword in his left hand and an energy shield in the right.

(Inside of the house.)

Gohan got a strange look on his face and looked around. Suddenly he turned to the right and saw the power he had sensed. A zombified version of Vegeta stood there smiling at him.

"So Kakarrot's oldest brat is alive and well." Vegeta said has he began to power up.

"Vegeta don't do this." Gohan said has he stood before the Prince of all Sayian's. Gohan looked at the surroundings and knew instantly that if they fought everyone in this neighborhood would be dead. Suddenly he felt and almost knew that if Vegeta had become one of them completely then everyone was already dead.

"I know how powerful you are brat, but most of all I know that you are weak. You want to save everyone at once and there is no way you can." Vegeta said has he looked at the others with him. Suddenly Vegeta felt hands on the back of his neck and the Sayian Prince suddenly began to loose power at an alarming rate.

"Hello Vegeta." The voice of Dr. Gero said has Vegeta reached for the insane genius.

"You!" Vegeta said has he tried to grab Gero from his back.

Gero held onto Vegeta's back and looked toward Gohan.

"What are you waiting for boy? Kill him!" Gero shouted. Gohan stood there and finally it occurred what Gero was trying to do. He was keeping Vegeta from fighting back too much.

"Kame Hame Ha." Gohan shouted has the bolt of energy left his hands and struck Vegeta. Gero jumped off has the strike hit. He watched Vegeta stand there for a moment and suddenly the Sayian Prince seemed to stop the energy. He turned in a motion and threw it toward Gero. Gero stuck his hands out and took all of the power at once and allowed his Android body to accept it. He then saw a pissed off Vegeta in front of him.

"Hello Android." Vegeta said has he grabbed Gero's head and ripped it from his shoulders. "I learned that the brains taste the best." Vegeta said has cracked the headpiece off of Gero and tore the brain out. He stuffed it into his mouth and looked at Gohan.

"Now shall we?" Vegeta said has he rushed toward Gohan and found an energy barrier surrounding Gohan.

(Several miles away from the cupboard and the house)

Flash stopped at the front of an electronics store and looked at the televisions. He could tell it was the news and suddenly he began to listen to the words coming from the mouths of the reporters.

"We have confirmation that a virus is breaking out all over the world. It seems that this virus is causing people to become cannibalistic and turn on everyone around them. We have learned that most of the world leaders have declared marshal law and called various law enforcement agencies into action has well as calling army reserves to cover the areas and kill the infected. Several religious leaders are calling it judgement day." The reporter continued on the television screen.

"Well I would have to agree with that." Flash said has he looked toward a small house that almost seemed to be torn from an old better homes and garden picture. "Looks like a upper middle class meal." Flash said has he run toward the house and began breaking his way into it. Once inside he saw a girl feeding her baby. The child was cooing and being so cute and adorable that it was almost sickening. The girl looked up at him and saw his white eyes. She noticed the rotting skin on his cheeks and his now broken teeth. Grabbing her baby she stepped back.

"Please… Don't hurt my baby." She cried has he stepped forward.

"Miss I'm hungry…" He said before he lunged at her. She had managed to get her child out of the way before he grabbed her. She felt his hands on her lower leg. Suddenly she felt and heard her jeans tear from her leg and teeth pressing against the skin of it. Looking up she saw her younger sister.

"Get away!" She screamed has her sister took the baby and ran toward the door. Flash didn't even look up has he reached up and grabbed her head. He began twisting it to the left until he felt her neck snap. Once that happened he kept twisting until her head came completely off and laid it down next to him.

"Took me eight houses to learn to do that before they turned." He said has he continued to eat her.

He ripped her clothes off and dug into her pulling out her intestines. Finally he made it up to her breasts and bit into one. Pulling back he tasted more than blood. "Guess that really was her kid." He said has he looked at the body before him. "Well now to track down that other girl and that baby." He said has he walked out and saw a mustang speeding off in the distance.

"All right I love when they try to run." He said. After waiting for a few minutes the Flash finally took off after the mustang and smiled as he looked at the frightened woman in the driver's seat. He grinned even brighter has she gunned the mustang even more trying to out run him and then watched has she seemed to have a relieved look on her face before she slammed the car into a brick wall which killed her and the infant.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Flash said has he waited for the car to catch fire. Once it did he ran over and pulled both bodies out. "Best bar-b-que and half the price come to Quientions!" he said quoting the old commercial from his home universe.

(Back near Jackie's house.)

Vegeta cursed has he pulled back charred hands from the energy field. He looked at Gohan and then looked at Jackie. The boy was like the androids. For all he knew that boy might be an android.

"Gohan we need to work together to kill him." Jackie said has he walked forward. Soon Superman, Supergirl, Naruto, Magento and Beast walked up behind Jackie.

"How long can you hold that field Android? I am willing to guess that you won't be able to hold it for long, and I have all the time in the world to wait." Vegeta said.

"Do you plan to eat your own son when he arrives here Vegeta? Perhaps you will wash him down with Bulma." Jackie said trying to get Vegeta's calm state destroyed and thus allowing him open to attack.

"Don't you dare bring the woman or my son here!" Vegeta shouted to them. "I will not allow either of them to be eaten by me or anyone!" He shouted even louder making the entire room shake with his power.

It was at that instant that Superman rushed toward Vegeta and punched him hard in the gut knocking the Sayian prince back several hundred feet. The Sayian Prince looked toward the last son of Krypton and growled. Before Superman could blink Vegeta was up and rushing toward him. The Man of Steel ran toward Vegeta and both collided. In an instant the two super powered beings where pounding on each other. Vegeta slammed his fists into Superman only to have Superman hit him with a haymaker.

After several minutes of fighting Vegeta finally slammed his fists hard into the back of Superman's head slamming him through the floor and far into the ground under the basement. It was at that instant that Gohan had charged a lot of power into his hands and charged Vegeta. He thrust his hand into Vegeta's neck separating part of it from his head. Vegeta stepped back and found himself surrounded by several shadow clones of Naruto. The shadow clones like Naruto himself created the Rasengan. Each one of them released it at Vegeta and watched it has the attacks hit and engulfed his form. Naruto smiled for a moment before the light of his attack faded and he saw that Vegeta was still standing there. The one difference was that the Prince of all Sayians was now missing His entire right arm and a good half of his right chest.

"That was a good attack boy." Vegeta said has he smiled and reached for Naruto only to receive another blast from Gohan. This time the blast completely severed Vegeta's head. Once his body hit the floor Gohan picked the head up and looked at the now angered Sayian Prince.

"I will kill you brat." Vegeta spat has he swung from his hair.

"I don't think so. I think that Washu should take a look at you and maybe she can bring you back to normal." Gohan said.

No sooner had he said that then they heard shouts and fighting on the street. He ran over and saw Tenchi, Ryoko, Yoda, and Johnny Blaze fighting with hundreds of zombies on the ground. Gohan looked at Magento and Beast.

"Both of you take Vegeta back to Washu. We're going to go down and see if we can help them." Gohan said has he handed Magento Vegeta's now swearing head.

Once they where on the ground Gohan noticed the real trouble. Wonder Woman, Batman, Spiderman, and Brainiac where there all of them surrounding the group of heroes. The moment Brainiac sprung forward Yoda used the force and threw part of a sidewalk at him. The Android shook his head and let out a metallic growl. Johnny grabbed his arm and held it out in front of him. He focused and suddenly fire appeared. He threw it at Wonder Woman who was the first zombie to scream. She let out a terrified scream tried put the flames out.

"It's Hell fire bitch. That won't ever go out." Johnny said has he eyed each one of them. To him it was almost if he had been taken back into hell once again. The same flesh eating demons devouring the souls of the damned only to bring them back out of their bellies to go through more pain and death. Johnny looked at the sky and smiled has the day began to give to night. Slowly the darkness of night touched him and he let out a laugh that soon became the most sinister and evil cackle that any man might ever hear. His flesh began to bubble and burn off of his bones. It was within a matter of seconds that he transformed into the Ghost Rider who was the true spirit of Vengeance. It was at this second that Spiderman began to sneak around behind Johnny. He knew all to well that if the Spirit of Vengeance saw him there would be no mercy. No he had to strike hard and fast.

"Johnny look out!!" Jackie shouted has Spiderman lunged at him. The Ghost Rider moved out of the way and grabbed the chain from his chest. It suddenly glowed a sickening red.

"What the hell happened to him? Is he one of them?" Gohan asked has he watched the Ghost Rider fight off several infected killing several of them.

"No he just unleashed his hidden power. Inside of him is the high lord of hell itself the Ghost rider. A demon that hunts the wicked and punishes them through the fires of the underworld." Jackie said.

Right after Jackie had said that he looked behind him to see more infected coming that way. Among them where a few escaped super heroes that had been bitten by the Flash. "We might be in some big trouble here." Jackie said has he looked at the huge gathering. Gohan smiled and began to gather energy for an attack when he saw his mom. He suddenly dropped his hands and looked at her. Chi Chi had been bitten on her left shoulder.

"Mom…" Gohan said has he looked at her. She seemed upset and almost cried has she got closer to him. He looked behind her to see the newly dead child she was dragging.

"I couldn't fight it. I really tried to, but I couldn't fight it. I fought off so many of them to protect her I really did. I even fought them off long after I turned. I thought that even with this hunger I could be a good mother. I could give her the protection that she deserved, but when she hugged me the smell of her, the sound of her blood rushing through her veins. Gohan I had to taste her flesh. I bit into her and then I listened has she cried. I hurt this poor girl and then I killed her to keep her from turning. Gohan kill me please… Kill me for what I did." She said has she got closer to him.

"Mom I can't…" He said. He watched has she got closer to him and has she opened her mouth to take a bite out of his arm. It wasn't until Supergirl hit Chi Chi with a street light, which caved her head in.

"That was my mom!" Gohan shouted. He stopped suddenly by Superman.

"She had been changed. You should be happy that she retained enough of her humanity that she asked for you to kill her has well as killing that child so that she couldn't turn into one of them." Superman said has he swung a mailbox killing several infected at one time.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. We need to retreat!" Jackie shouted. The others nodded and with that said those that could fly grabbed those that couldn't and they took off. Jackie stopped only briefly at his house to grab the cupboard and the key. He looked behind him to see the infected flooding into his home. He ran forward and fell through an open door into Washu's lab. He then saw the others there.

"Well there is bad news and then there is worse news." Washu said.

"What's the bad news?" Magento asked.

"About an eight of the world population at this time is infected." Washu answered has she looked at her computer read outs.

"What's the worse news?" Jackie asked.

"The world leaders are deciding to launch an all out war on the infected. That includes ground troops." Washu said.

"My God they will be feeding them and adding to their numbers." Beast said has he sat down.


	12. Hail to the King baby

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard

Hello everyone. I want to begin with saying that I am so sorry for the long wait between chapters, and also for the shortness of this chapter. I've been really busy with college and had a ton of homework. I am going to continue this story has long as possible.

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

Right after Jackie had said that he looked behind him to see more infected coming that way. Among them where a few escaped super heroes that had been bitten by the Flash. "We might be in some big trouble here." Jackie said has he looked at the huge gathering. Gohan smiled and began to gather energy for an attack when he saw his mom. He suddenly dropped his hands and looked at her. Chi Chi had been bitten on her left shoulder.

"Mom…" Gohan said has he looked at her. She seemed upset and almost cried has she got closer to him. He looked behind her to see the newly dead child she was dragging.

"I couldn't fight it. I really tried to, but I couldn't fight it. I fought off so many of them to protect her I really did. I even fought them off long after I turned. I thought that even with this hunger I could be a good mother. I could give her the protection that she deserved, but when she hugged me the smell of her, the sound of her blood rushing through her veins. Gohan I had to taste her flesh. I bit into her and then I listened has she cried. I hurt this poor girl and then I killed her to keep her from turning. Gohan kill me please… Kill me for what I did." She said has she got closer to him.

"Mom I can't…" He said. He watched has she got closer to him and has she opened her mouth to take a bite out of his arm. It wasn't until Supergirl hit Chi Chi with a street light, which caved her head in.

"That was my mom!" Gohan shouted. He stopped suddenly by Superman.

"She had been changed. You should be happy that she retained enough of her humanity that she asked for you to kill her has well as killing that child so that she couldn't turn into one of them." Superman said has he swung a mailbox killing several infected at one time.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. We need to retreat!" Jackie shouted. The others nodded and with that said those that could fly grabbed those that couldn't and they took off. Jackie stopped only briefly at his house to grab the cupboard and the key. He looked behind him to see the infected flooding into his home. He ran forward and fell through an open door into Washu's lab. He then saw the others there.

"Well there is bad news and then there is worse news." Washu said.

"What's the bad news?" Magento asked.

"About an eight of the world population at this time is infected." Washu answered has she looked at her computer read outs.

"What's the worse news?" Jackie asked.

"The world leaders are deciding to launch an all out war on the infected. That includes ground troops." Washu said.

"My God they will be feeding them and adding to their numbers." Beast said has he sat down.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

InuYasha looked at Kagome as she began to come around. He had heard the news of what the outside world was going to do against the growing number of infected. Looking at Kagome he realized that the only person that mattered to him was her. He looked at Washu after she delivered the somber news and suddenly wondered if there wasn't something that they could do.

"We can't give up on this." InuYasha said as he looked at everyone.

"No we can't give up, but we need to know our odds. Right now we have several infected heroes out there. And with the Flash running around the world the infection is going to spread even faster." Jackie said.

InuYasha watched the boy. It was obvious to anyone that he was upset about the infection spreading throughout his entire world. In a way he understood how the boy felt since in a way he was responsible for the jewel being blown into pieces and then Naroku getting several of the pieces.

"Maybe we need to destroy the places where the infected already are." Miroku said has he walked away from the place where Sango was sleeping. InuYasha noticed a fresh red mark on his face. He knew that even with the world ending Miroku was still a lecturious Monk.

"That could mean killing thousands of innocent people who might not be infected yet." Kagome said has she sat up and used InuYasha's shoulder to steady herself.

"It is likely that most everyone has already been infected. It would mean that the loss of a few lives would not out weigh the loss of thousands." Vader said from a darken corner.

"Our place to choose who lives and who dies it not is." Yoda said has he walked near Vader. He looked at everyone there and slowly it was like a spark went off in his head. "Washu track you the one called Flash." He asked her.

"I suppose that I could without much trouble, but why do we want to?" She asked before it dawned on her what Yoda was thinking. "That's brilliant. We can stop him and it will slow the spread of the infection down at least ten times." She said. In an instant she began tapping away at her computer and smiled has she leaned back.

"I found him. Flash is Las Vegas Nevada." She said has she turned the screen toward them. Kagome looked in horror has she saw the Flash holding a little boy that could easily have been Sato. The boy's skull had been crushed and his face tore open. Behind the flash music from the overhead speakers inside of the MGM casino could be heard.

"That's a fitting song." Hank McCoy said has he heard the words to 'The Man Comes Around' by Johnny Cash playing. He saw the others watching and then turned toward Yoda who had asked if Washu could find the Flash in the first place.

"So how do we stop him?" He asked. Yoda looked at them all for a moment and walked forward. "Me send there you must. Stop him I will." Yoda said has he drew his light saber and waited for Washu to create a door into that world. The small Jedi walked through the door and entered into the casino where Flash was enjoying an all you can eat buffet of sorts. "Time to stop it is." Yoda said loud enough for Flash to hear.

Flash turned around and saw the small Jedi Master. He laughed out loud at the small Jedi before he dropped the boy and rushed toward the fresher meal. Before he could grab his new meal Yoda lifted Flash into the air using the force. "Stop you whatever it takes I will." He said has he looked at the Flash. The fallen superhero growled at the small Jedi. Yoda stopped as he heard the sounds of something moving. He turned his head to see three than four other infected rise up and head toward him.

"Guess that I was in too much of a rush to eat and didn't kill them all off." Flash said has the infected moved closer to Yoda. The small Jedi dropped Flash and activated the light saber. He jumped into the air and swung the light saber. The moment he landed the heads of the infected fell off. He turned toward the Flash who was now upon him. Flash grabbed toward Yoda only to hear the sizzling of flesh. He looked down and noticed that his legs weren't working. He tried to move forward, but instead he fell over and his legs fell back.

"You took my legs. You bastard you took my legs!" Flash shouted at Yoda before the Jedi Master sliced through the top of his head and killed the fallen hero. Yoda turned around and saw thousands of infected outside of the casino. The doors gave way under the strain and he realized that the few Flash had hurt, but not killed had turned nearly everyone there.

"Washu hear me you do?" He asked. "Yes master Yoda." She said almost silently

"Open the door back to the lab do not. Too many infected there is." Yoda said has he began using he force to create an invisible barrier between the infected and the inside of casino. "Once drop this barrier inside come they will. Enter into your lab and wound everyone there in will they." He said has he looked around and saw the stairs. "Tell Jackie find other Jedi figures he could, even find battle droids to help in the war." Yoda said before he dropped the barrier and then was over swarmed by the thousands of infected.

"Master Yoda!" Luke shouted has he watched Yoda disappear into the force. He fell to his knees and felt a great pit of sorrow at the passing of his friend and mentor. "I shall not fail you master." Luke said has he got up and walked toward the others. Everyone seemed to be centered on the fact that Yoda had given his life to ensure that the world stood at least a small chance of survival. Everyone except for a man who had claimed he could have been king. The single individual stood there for a few minutes and listened to them complain about Yoda dying and how they didn't know if this battle could be won. Some even suggested that they just lock them selves inside Washu's lab and let the world take itself to hell.

"Yeah that's right run home and cry to mama!" the man shouted. They turned toward him to see this stranger standing there with a chainsaw attached to his arm and a double barrel shotgun in his hand. "Me I'm through running. I say that we go out there and fight it out." He said.

"We are but only three hundred or so men and women. How can we stand against an entire world army of the infected? How will you stand against that with words?" Miroku said has he stood there looking at the man waiting for an answer. "With this if we have to." The man said has he brought up the book and stone that he was holding. "This is the Necronomicon and the Kadarian Summoning Stone. With these someone can call the army of darkness up from the grave and command them. I don't suggest it, but if worse comes to worse we can use both of these." the man said. Miroku looked at the strange book called the Necronomicon and stepped back. The book poured off an evil aura. He could almost cut the thickness in the air caused by the book.

"That book should never be used for any reason." Miroku said has he watched the strange westerner.

"Normally I would agree with you. This book has been the cause of me going to hell and back, and back again, and again." The man said.

"What's your name?" InuYasha asked looking at the man.

"Name's Ash. I work housewares." Ash said looking at the half breed demon.

"I know about the undead that you've faced Ash and this is a completely kind." Jackie said.

"I don't think so. If these things bite you then you turn. If the deadites bit you then the demons had permission to take over your body. I don't see much of a difference. Not to mention that if we don't do anything it will only be a matter of time until someone discovers this little hidey hole." Ash said looking around at everyone.

"Not that there is a lot of choice in the matter, but he's right." Tenchi said after listening to Ash's speech.

"I don't like the idea but we can get more recruits to help. There are still several hero figures in my room, but I know of a comic shop not far from where I live. Maybe we can find something that is unable to be infected." Jackie suggested.

(a few miles away from Jackie's house.)

The infected moved through the streets looking for fresh meat to appear and moaned in defeat at finding nothing. A woman looked outside of her house seeing the infected moving around outside looking for another meal. She had hid while her husband was ate by one of those things dressed up like the Flash from his comic collection. She felt so many things at once. She felt angry that her husband was gone, and not coming back. At the same time she wanted to viciously screw anything that moved to just feel that moment of escape and release. Silently she cursed herself.

"Damn it Stephen hasn't even been dead three hours and you want to knock boots with someone." She thought to herself. She crawled toward the front door and listened for any sounds of shuffling feet or fists pounding on a wall. Not hearing either of those things she looked outside. The breezeway of the apartment was completely clear of any of the infected. She walked out and headed toward the car that her husband had finally convinced her to buy. She had wanted a small cute car, but he wanted a large more powerful car. Finally she had given in because of the fact that he always let her get what she wanted. This was the first time she had been okay with buying something not part of her plan. Now she was thankful for car because it meant that she would have a better chance of getting away.

"Well hello." a raspy voice said behind her. She turned to see a man standing there dressed like Spiderman. She saw that his ribs where sticking out of his sides. Has she looked at him she realized that he looked has though his entire body had been partly eaten by those things.

"Please... Please let me go." she begged

Before she could beg anymore Spiderman rushed her and bit into her shoulder. He tore her shirt and bra partly off. She screamed in pain has he tore into her keeping her alive while he at her.

"I will kill you before you change, but know that we are sorry." He said has he ate at her. After a moment he smashed her head in with a rock near the old LTD she was trying to get into a moment earlier


	13. Update!

Update!!

Well Finals are nearly here and that means that soon another semester will be finished. But I wanted to let everyone know that even though it has been a slow process The next chapter of Return of the Cupboard will be up in a couple of days. I am well over half done with this chapter. There are going to be a few surprises I won't give away, but I will let everyone know about two more characters joining the fun. The first is Raven in her Third life or form (If you are unsure of what that means exactly then this is the Raven seen in the Teen Titans animated series.) The next is the Joker who has been turned, but still has his sick since of humor. "Come on Kiddos if you come out I'll let you get a wif of my Posey."

Another little surprise is going to be the introduction of a Necromancer from Jackie's Earth. Her name is Alexis Sheen. This character came to me the other night and I wrote a complete back story on here. To make this incredibly long story short (and also give me a chance of writing her story has a spin off of this one) she discovered her powers some time ago and they seem to grow at an alarming rate when groups of people die. Being young like she is Alexis makes some mistakes and at times even looses her self to the forces that she is attempting to control. I think that her addition to the story will only enhance it.

Don't worry because I haven't forgotten about Regan, Sango, Kagome, or Goku. Yes that's right the Sayian warrior will make an appearance in this chapter. Well enough for now and I hope that you're ready for the upcoming chapter.


	14. Finding reinforcements

Hello again and I am sorry for the long delay. It's gearing up toward the end of the semester and that means cramming for finals. At any rate here is the next installment of Return of the Cupboard.

(last time on Return of the Cupboard)

"Well hello." a raspy voice said behind her. She turned to see a man standing there dressed like Spiderman. She saw that his ribs where sticking out of his sides. Has she looked at him she realized that he looked has though his entire body had been partly eaten by those things.

"Please.... Please let me go." she begged

Before she could beg anymore Spiderman rushed her and bit into her shoulder. He tore her shirt and bra partly off. She screamed in pain has he tore into her keeping her alive while he at her.

"I will kill you before you change, but know that we are sorry." He said has he ate at her. After a moment he smashed her head in with a rock near the old LTD she was trying to get into a moment earlier.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

Spiderman looked at the body that lay motionless on his lap. He felt so helpless at the fact that hunger had beaten his will power again. He began to think of Mary Jane and wondered where his wife was now. The woman's body was starting to grow cold in his arms and he wondered what kind of person she had been. Instantly he stopped the line of thought that was forming.

"I can't start thinking like that." He thought to himself has he got up and looked at her now half eaten form.

Turning around he saw several undead heading toward the fresh body and decided to leave it for them. He stepped toward the side of the apartment building and began to climb up it. Once on the roof he looked over the side at the chaos that had finally died down on the street below. It looked at the bodies that had been ripped apart and wondered how this neighborhood looked before.

"I bet that MJ would have liked one of the ground apartments. She would have watched our daughter play outside…" He thought before the pain of what could have been hit him again. He roared out in pain and slammed his fist into the roof of the apartment.

(In Washu's Lab)

Ash looked at everyone who seemed to agree that something needed to be done. He remembered a simular speech he had given at Authur's several hundred years ago. He looked up and wondered what became of Shelia. He knew that she was somewhere in the afterlife now, but wondered if she married or if she lived on her own. Naturally he then thought of Jennifer and Linda. Linda had died from the evil in those woods and Jennifer had been killed in that bus accident a few years ago. Looking around he decided that if he met a girl here he liked he would be a fuck buddy, but not start a relationship. It seemed that every woman he cared about ended up either dying or becoming a monster. He was suddenly brought back to reality when he heard someone talking.

"Hey are you listening?" Ryoko asked again.

"Yeah… Just reliving some moments. How many people are ready for this?" he asked.

"Almost everyone. Still I don't know how good of an idea it is to go out there and find more help." She said.

"It's better than going out completely unnumbered." Jackie said has he looked over everyone with his new enhanced vision. "We should hit the comic shop pretty soon. I know that I saw several battle droids from Star Wars in there and they might be of some help." He stated has they looked at him. Washu nodded and pin pointed the location through Jackie's directions and began to open the door through sub space.

"Listen everyone I am going to open this door one way. Once you leave you won't be able to return until you can give us the all clear." She said.

"It should be a small group." Tenchi said has he stepped closer.

Jackie nodded and looked at everyone there. "I'll go because I have a good idea of which droids would be a good choice. Vader both you and Luke need to come and help see if you can find any Jedi or storm troopers that would be a help." He said has he walked to the newly formed door.

He waited until Washu nodded and walked through. The moment he stepped into the comic shop he noticed the blood on the walls and realized that there had been fighting in here has well. Being has quiet as possible he began to make his way toward the Star Wars section. Once there he began grabbing several of the droids before Vader stopped him and then handed him heavier armored droids.

"Those won't last long against super strength. These at least would last a little longer." He said has he then looked at the storm troopers and handed a small hand full of Arc Troopers to Jackie. Jackie nodded and then watched has Luke handed a figure of his mentor Obi Wan Kenobi. Vader then looked at the figure and realized that Luke had grabbed Obi Wan has an old man. He shook his head and handed a figure of him when he was younger.

"We need warriors not teachers." Vader said has he tossed the figure of the older Obi Wan to the ground. Jackie looked around and saw her. His heart stopped has he looked at the figure and realized that he was looking at the figure of the one character he had a huge crush on since he had first started reading comics and watching anime. Reaching over he grabbed the figure of Raven in her third form. He looked at the figure and realized that this her after Beast Boy had ended their relationship and more or less let her know that he didn't want to dwell on their past.

"She could be of help." He said has he slipped the figure into the bag.

"I smell food." A voice came from the front of the store. Quietly Jackie held his figure to his lips and walked forward. There was a man standing there holding a card in his hands. He flipped it down and it stuck in the floor. Jackie recognized the card and then looked at the man. His arm had been bitten, but some how the clown prince of crime had managed to escape nearly unharmed.

"Tell you what kiddies I'll let you smell my flower if you come out now." The zombified Joker said has he stood in the store holding another card and eating the remains of the store clerk that he had killed a few hours earlier. Jackie watched the Joker for a few moments before the clown prince of crime finally seemed to get bored and threw the head of the store clerk toward the back of the room. Jackie was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw a small smoke bomb with a smiley face painted on it.

"SmileX!" Jackie said has he covered his mouth and soon Luke did the same. With in seconds the entire building was full of the thick yellow gas and Jackie could hear the Joker laughing insanely.

"I love it when people know your work." He said with a laugh has he started back toward where he had heard Jackie. Instantly the Joker felt him self being lifted into the air and then thrown outside by some unknown force. He growled at the forced departure and stood up. The moment he did he saw the three people leaving the comic book store with a bag full of figures. He dug out his trick gun and shot toward Jackie. Normally the 'bang' flag would have enough force to go through a chest cavity but for some reason it just bounced off of the kid.

"Is this some one's idea of a sick joke?" Joker asked has he looked at the gun before it shot out the SmileX gas mixed with Sulfuric acid. He instantly began wiping his eyes off before one of them fell out due to the spray. He threw the gun down and began screaming in anger. Reaching into his pants he pulled out a colt 45 with a three-foot barrel and shot the 'trick' gun. He then looked up to shoot at the boy and his friends when he saw that they where gone. Swearing he turned around in time to see someone whom he had tried to get to laugh for years.

"Hello Batsy." Joker said to the now more damaged Batman. He could see places on Batman's face where he had been shot close range with a low-grade handgun.

"Joker.." Batman said has he looked at the twisted psychopath. Somehow Bruce knew that what was happening wasn't really going to affect the Joker very much either way. The Joker was already unstable and killing didn't bother him. Bruce hated to admit it, but the feeling of regret over what he was doing was slowly becoming numb. He turned to see Diana who was struggling with the pain that demon caused her. Instantly he knew that even if their physical bodies couldn't feel pain anymore their immortal souls could.

"Bruce it still burns…" She said has she fell to her knees. She could feel the hell fire inside of her burning at her soul. Each time she thought of eating it burned hotter and forced her to turn away from it. Slowly she stood up to see the Joker standing there with his sick smile.

"Don't tell me that the great Wonder Woman has finally gotten a woopin'" he said before he broke out into an insane laugh. He turned around and heard the sound of someone running. Smiling he ran after them. Within an instant he jumped and landed on the one that had ran only to find it was Harley Quinn. She looked up at him and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"You ain't going to bite me are you Mr. J?" She asked knowing the answer already. She looked in his eyes and for a moment she saw a look she had seen once when he attempted to kill her because she reminded him what it was to love someone. The Joker slowly stood up and looked at her.

"Harley girl go. Run and don't look back." He said has he turned around. Instantly she was up running away from the Joker before she felt something hit her back. She fell the ground unable to move her legs. There was something warm running down her back and something was sticking out of it. She reached back and pulled a batarang out of her lower spine.

"I said she could go!" Joker screamed has he looked at Batman. Instantly he ran toward the Dark Knight and slammed his fist into Batman's face. Bruce looked at the Joker completely surprised and then watched has Joker aimed his flower toward him. Before he could cover his eyes Joker emptied the entire contents of the acid in the flower into Batman's eyes. He then kicked the Blinded Batman sending him to the ground.

"Well finally Batsy you match your name!" He said has he kicked Batman again before he looked at Harley who was breathing more and more shallow. Growling he looked at Batman again and shot Wonder Woman who was standing behind him. She was so caught up in the pain of the hell fire that she never saw the bullet coming from the gun. It ripped through her skull and showered her brains on the grass behind her.

"There you go Bats! Eye for a freakin' eye!" He said has he walked toward Harley Quinn. He looked at her and lifted her head. She studied his face for a moment before she grinned.

"I always knew that you liked me Mr. J." she said.

"Yeah I liked you Harley girl. I'm going to give you a choice that I didn't have. You can live like I am or I can let you go on. I'm going to eat part of you either way, but you have the choice." He said has he looked at her.

"I can't leave you puddin'." She said has he bit down on her arm and ripped a piece of flesh from it. He watched her turn and then she crawled toward him.

"Harley I feel like Italian. So what do you say we find big juicy one?" He said has he looked at a blood stained electronics window that had a TV playing the introduction to the Sopranos.

(inside of Washu's Lab)

Jackie locked several of the B1 Battle Droids into the cupboard. He turned the key and instantly he looked at several of the droids looking at them confused.

"Washu can you make them full size and reprogram them?" He asked.

"Their design looks simple enough." Washu said has she sent an eletromagentic pulse through them. They all suddenly shut down and she made them full size. Within a few moments she had a few of them up and running with a new set of orders.

"They have been programmed to follow the team leaders orders and destroy all of the infected that they come across." She said.

(8 miles outside of Las Vegas.)

Alexis Sheen stood out on her front porch looking toward the city. She knew that her mother and father where both dead. IT wasn't that she had seen the Flash eat them both. No she had arrived about half an hour after he tore through here and made his way to Las Vegas. It was because their souls came to her in the small cave she often went to. She looked at the sky and suddenly her hands began to glow a dark purple. She stretched out her hand and watched has a grave suddenly burst open. Her grandfather who had been dead for ten years suddenly began to climb out. She noticed that his features where more decomposed than she remembered. He looked toward her and began to say something when his jaw fell off.

"Sorry gramps." She said has she walked toward him. Lifting his jaw up and handing it to him. He took it and stuck it back on his face. "Just think what you want to say and I will hear it Gramps." She said to him.

"Alexis the world is ending isn't it?" He asked her.

"Yep… Jesus is here and he is pissed." She said has the flood of information from all of the souls from Vegas flooded her mind.

(In the air above Jackie's house.)

Goku floated above the house and wondered why Chi Chi had tried to bite Gohan. The world had stopped making since when he saw those things eating people. He had been lucky enough to get away, but not lucky enough to get has big as those things. He knew that if he could just find Gohan again he would have the person that made Gohan big do the same for him. But for some reason he couldn't find Gohan's energy anywhere. That meant that Gohan was somewhere in other world he guessed.

"Come on Gohan where are you?" Goku asked has he tried to find his son only to hear a whooshing sound above him. He looked up to see a full sized Nappa flying hard away from something.

"Where was he going?" Goku asked before he was hit by a speeding Zombified Super Kid. The moment the super powered clone of Superman hit Goku he knocked him out of the way.

"I don't want bugs I want you big guy!" the cloned Clark shouted out has he gained on Nappa.

(Inside of Washu's lab)

Jackie watched has Washu finished getting all of the battle droids they had brought online. He then watched Vader fill Commander Rex up on the mission specs. After this was done he placed Raven into the cupboard and turned the key. When he opened it she stepped out. Looking around she saw several people she had seen before and heard of like Superman and Supergirl, but some of them where completely foreign to her. She then felt a warm light hit her and she was suddenly the same size has everyone else.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in a pocket of subspace and about to be asked to help fight a very important war." Jackie said has he looked at the girl that he had a crush on for a few years.

"What kind of war?" She asked

(Sorry to leave it there on a cliff hanger folks, but I am putting the other part of this chapter into the next chapter. I fell that it will help make more sense.)


	15. in the lab

(Hello everyone. Again I am leaving his chapter on a cliffhanger. Sorry for that, but the reason is I would like to give the fans of this chapter a vote. The vote was posted on the 'official' Myspace page for Return of the Cupboard. The vote is should Regan become infected again or not. If so then I will write it into the next chapter. For everyone wanting to visit the myspace page the URL is .com/returnofthecupboard . Thanks everyone for the reviews.)

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

(8 miles outside of Las Vegas.)

Alexis Sheen stood out on her front porch looking toward the city. She knew that her mother and father where both dead. It wasn't that she had seen the Flash eat them both. No she had arrived about half an hour after he tore through here and made his way to Las Vegas. It was because their souls came to her in the small cave she often went to. She looked at the sky and suddenly her hands began to glow a dark purple. She stretched out her hand and watched has a grave suddenly burst open. Her grandfather who had been dead for ten years suddenly began to climb out. She noticed that his features where more decomposed than she remembered. He looked toward her and began to say something when his jaw fell off.

"Sorry gramps." She said has she walked toward him. Lifting his jaw up and handing it to him. He took it and stuck it back on his face. "Just think what you want to say and I will hear it Gramps." She said to him.

"Alexis the world is ending isn't it?" He asked her.

"Yep… Jesus is here and he is pissed." She said has the flood of information from all of the souls from Vegas flooded her mind.

(In the air above Jackie's house.)

Goku floated above the house and wondered why Chi Chi had tried to bite Gohan. The world had stopped making since when he saw those things eating people. He had been lucky enough to get away, but not lucky enough to get has big as those things. He knew that if he could just find Gohan again he would have the person that made Gohan big do the same for him. But for some reason he couldn't find Gohan's energy anywhere. That meant that Gohan was somewhere in other world he guessed.

"Come on Gohan where are you?" Goku asked has he tried to find his son only to hear a whooshing sound above him. He looked up to see a full sized Nappa flying hard away from something.

"Where was he going?" Goku asked before he was hit by a speeding Zombified Super Kid. The moment the super powered clone of Superman hit Goku he knocked him out of the way.

"I don't want bugs I want you big guy!" the cloned Clark shouted out has he gained on Nappa.

(Inside of Washu's lab)

Jackie watched has Washu finished getting all of the battle droids they had brought online. He then watched Vader fill Commander Rex up on the mission specs. After this was done he placed Raven into the cupboard and turned the key. When he opened it she stepped out. Looking around she saw several people she had seen before and heard of like Superman and Supergirl, but some of them where completely foreign to her. She then felt a warm light hit her and she was suddenly the same size has everyone else.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in a pocket of subspace and about to be asked to help fight a very important war." Jackie said has he looked at the girl that he had a crush on for a few years.

"What kind of war?" She asked

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

Regan awoke after several hours of uninterrupted sleep. She looked around and realized that she was inside of Washu's lab. She checked to see if the bite marks where still on her. When she noticed that they where healed she then checked her eyes to see if she had the same wild and vicious look that both Wonder Woman and Captain America both had. The mirror she saw by her confirmed what she already felt. She wasn't infected.

"I'm not infected." She said.

"You have your brother to thank for it. He brought you in and made sure that you wouldn't attack any of us." Washu said has continued to work with her back to Regan.

Sitting up Regan saw a full size Washu working at a terminal. For the first time in what seemed like a long time she grinned a little and walked toward the little scientist. Reaching out her hand she touched Washu's hair.

"It's soft." She said.

"Yes it is and so is everything else." Washu said with a 'no duh.' Look.

Yawning Washu created a bed and walked over to it. She sat down on the side and yawned again. Regan watched has Washu stretched and lay down. She looked at the little scientist with a confused expression.

"Washu I didn't realize that you slept." Regan said

"Of course I sleep. Normally I can stay up for several days at a time, but finding a cure for that virus was harder than I had first thought. That and reprogramming all of those battle droids that your brother brought back took more out of me than I realized." Washu said has she laid her head down and began to close her eyes.

"Washu what about my mom?" Regan asked.

Washu looked at Regan with soft eyes and patted a spot on the bed next to her. Regan watched her and realized that this felt really similar to when her mother had told her about grandpa dying. She walked over and sat down next to the little scientist.

"There is no easy way to say this Regan. Both your mom and dad where infected." Washu said has she looked at the girl next to her. She could see the confused look on Regan's face and knew the question coming next.

"If we could find your mother I would try to give her the anti virus serum, but the virus might have mutated, or she may not even want to be cured." Washu said has she looked up the ceiling. The space above them began to resemble a star filled sky and she looked Regan again with a motherly face. "The hardest part about find a cure for this virus is that it mutates so quickly. I have a cure for what I call 'virus zero', but if someone was to be infected after being cured I believe the virus would change and cause the anti virus serum not to work. Still even if it did I don't think that your mother would want the cure. After all she has killed so many people close to her by now and that would haunt her memories for the rest of her life." She said has she sat by Regan allowing her take this in.

Regan began to sob thinking about her mom and her dad. She couldn't help but feel a huge loss inside of her and she felt the tears starting to come. Washu watched the girl has she cried. She reached over and pulled Regan into a hug only to have her bury her face in Washu's chest. Washu stroked her hair and thought about how much it hurt to loose someone that was so important. She could remember loosing her son and husband so long ago and while it was different it still hurt the same.

"Regan you are welcome to stay here with Ryoko and me for has long as you want." Washu said has the girl cried. She felt Regan's sobs slowly start to end and looked at her wondering if she would be all right.

"Thank you little Washu." Regan said has she sniffled back the last couple of tears.

"You're very welcome and you don't have to call me that. Regan I know that I am not your mom and I never will be, but if you want to call me mom from time to time I would be honored." She said has she lay back down. She felt Regan still sitting there and looked up at her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"No I'm not and I don't ever think that I will be to tell the truth, but I just wanted to stay here by you for a while if you don't mind." Regan said has she looked at the little scientist.

"Stay for has long as you want." Washu said has she closed her eyes again and soon found her self-going to sleep.

(Near the cupboard.)

Jackie looked at Raven and realized that she looked so much older than he thought. That's when it dawned on him that the Raven he grabbed was from the time that her half brothers and her stole their father's powers.

"Oh man that means that she about seventeen. There's no way that she going to want to hang out with a super powered fifteen year old." He thought to himself. He looked back at and noticed that she had a slightly confused expression. She touched his arm and fell to the ground. He watched has she convulsed on the ground for a moment. Bending down he was going to help her up before she shook her head and slowly stood up.

"So much pain and such a short time." She said looking at him.

"Did you read my mind?" he asked.

"No I'm an empath. I can feel your feelings, but not read your mind. I know that you have lost some people that where important to you and feel responsible for it." She said looking at him.

"Yeah both my parents are dead because of me. I brought a virus into the world that began changing people. Most of the Justice League is dead because of me." He said has she looked at him.

"That explains why Flash, and Wonder Woman aren't here then. Listen I don't know what happened exactly, but I can tell you that it isn't your fault. You don't have an evil desire one in that mind of yours." She said looking at him and then looking to see Superman walking toward them.

"I didn't think that anyone else from the Teen Titans would be here." He said looking at Raven.

"Good to see you Superman. Who else is here?" she asked.

"Night wing and Starfire are both here. I don't know if Cyborg was brought through or not." Superman said has he looked over the entire lab.

Raven looked through the large groups of people and could feel a deep sadness pouring off of Superman.

"You saw most of it happen." She said simply. Superman looked at her and remembered her abilities. He then looked toward the gateway that Washu had set up for them to use.

"I saw Diana changed by those that where infected. I was nearly infected if it hadn't been for the yellow sunlight generator that Washu had in here." He said while he thought not only of Diana but also of everyone else that had been infected and killed.

Raven watched him and could feel the storm of emotions building up inside of him. She wanted to tell him that it was going to be all right, but she knew that it wasn't the truth. She turned to see Jackie still looking at her and at the same time it was has if he was looking at her life force. Finally she turned toward him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was reading your power level. My internal scanners allow me to measure how powerful you are including your spirit energy to some degree." He said. Suddenly he realized that he had let her know that he was more than he appeared. She looked at him again and then sensed something about him that reminded her of Cyborg.

"You're not completely human." She said.

(8 miles outside of Las Vegas)

Alexis began gathering up clothes and unopened canned food from the house. She watched has her revived grandfather helped by getting his old truck to running again. She walked outside and looked at the old ford has it finally began to start and idle.

"I can't believe your dad let this truck sit so long." He said to her.

"Dad was always busy. He wanted to get it running and turn it into a show truck, but he just never had the time." She said while she watched the old truck run.

She watched him has he finished messing under the hood of the '68 ford and let the hood down. He walked over to her and grabbed a bag of clothes that she had. He placed it in the bed of the truck and then looked out to see several people in the distance heading toward them.

"Who are they?" He asked Alexis

"The ones that I was told about. Gramps we need to leave now." She said has they got into the truck and headed off toward where a soul said there was help at.

The soul had been of a woman who had been eaten by a man dressed up like the Flash from the old Justice league comics. Her grandfather took a back road and soon they found themselves in a small town that was completely in ruins. She noticed that there was no movement and she knew that it might be safe here because everyone was already dead.

"I think that this isn't a good place to be Alexis." Her grandfather said has he drove a little longer. She was about to say something when the old truck decided to let them know it didn't want to keep going. She heard it sputter a minute and then there was a loud bang has one of the heads blew.

"Shit!" She said. She turned to look at her grandfather and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry Gramps." She said.

He got out and shook his head. Lifting the hood he looked under it to see the problem.

"This old truck isn't going anywhere else." He said has he let the hood down and looked at his granddaughter.

"So what do we do now?" She asked not exactly sure what to do herself.

"We look to see if there is a car we can borrow." He said.

She looked around and saw a small car with the door open. She walked over to it and looked inside. She backed up when she saw the blood splatter inside of it. She could see where someone had tried to get away only to be killed at the last moment.

"It's hard to actually see it." She said turning away from it and looking toward her grandfather. She heard something and saw an infected man coming toward her. She could feel that he was dead, but his soul was still connected so he hadn't fully died yet. She stretched her hand out. She watched has he stopped like she wanted him to.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Howard. I'm so hungry please just a bite is all I want." He said while looking at her.

She noticed that he was fighting against her control. Her grandfather came over and hit the infected man with a steel pipe. She watched has the man went down and then she looked at her grandfather.

"We need to get out of here." She said before she heard more footsteps. She looked in the car and groaned. She climbed into the passenger seat and her grandfather took the wheel. He reached down and turned the key. The car false started about twice before it finally started. Her grandfather put it in gear and headed down the road. Has he drove he saw a strange looking glow. He turned the car toward it.

(Near Jackie's house.)

Goku had stayed out of sight for the most part. Finally he heard something below him and saw a strange looking glow coming from the street. He watched has several robots walked out. Each of them was carrying some kind of rifle. He then watched has the robots began to blast all of those things on the ground. It seemed that they where winning until he saw several of the infected running toward them. He noticed that one of the infected seemed so much stronger than the others. He was tearing the robots apart with his bare hands and attempting to get to the glow itself.

"Hey you!" Goku shouted toward the man and took off.

He had no idea that he was about to fly past the Juggernaught. The Unstoppable Juggernaught swung a fist toward Goku has the Tiny Sayian flew past him and blasted a huge kamehameha wave toward Juggernaught. The blast knocked the unstoppable Juggernaught on his ass while Goku passed through the glow into Washu's lab.

(Inside of Washu's lab)

Gohan felt his father's energy and turned to see a mini version of his father slam into a wall and create a huge indention. He ran toward where his father hit and looked at him. Goku looked all right has Gohan lifted him up. He turned to the machine that Washu had used to make them all full size. Walking over he placed his father in front of it. Within a few seconds his father was normal sized.

"Dad?" Gohan asked.

Goku shook his head and looked at his son. He smiled a goofy smile and held his hand out.

"It's good to see you son." Goku said has he stood up. He looked around and noticed that the entire room was full of people with various power levels.

"This isn't other world is it?" Goku asked.

"No this is Washu's lab. She has created it inside of subspace." He said looking around.

(Near Jackie's house.)

The fighting had finally died down between the infected and the droids. Nearly all of the B1 battle droids had been destroyed. Juggernaut stood over another droid that attempted to fire its blaster at him. The energy from the blasters had managed to burn his skin from the muscle on his chest. He looked around hearing more of the droids fighting in the distance and ran toward them.

"Contact for back up." One of the droids told a communications droid.

"Roger, Roger." The droid said has it opened a COM link with Vader.

"Lord Vader we need reinforcements. The beings here are too powerful and have been ripping through our troops." It said before nothing but static was heard over the link.

(Inside of Washu's lab)

"All of the droids sent to ground zero has been destroyed." Vader said has he looked at Luke and the still surprised Obi Wan.

"Hey what is going on over there?" Jackie said has a group of droids come in with a couple of people.

Alexia looked around and saw a lot of people that shouldn't exist. She then realized that the man dressed like the Flash must have been the Flash. She then watched the droids has they continued to point their weapons at her grandfather.

"Stop pointing those things at Gramps. He's not like those creatures out there." She said has she turned toward Jackie.

"You're the one that started this." She said

"I didn't mean to start anything. I honestly didn't know what would happen." Jackie said backing up a little.

He watched the decomposing old man step forward and then face his granddaughter.

"Yeah I agree Gramps. Kids shouldn't mess with stuff they don't understand." She said turning away from him.

"Look he didn't ask for this to happen." Raven said has she absorbed some of the pissed off attitude from the girl.

Vader watched the exchange for a moment before he walked forward and the girl stepped back. Her face nearly paled looking at him.

"I know who you are from the movies, but I've dreamed of you before I even watched them. I know more about you than the movies told." She said looking at him.

"I can sense the force in you. It is possible that someone who went into the force once again returned to the physical world." Vader said looking at the woman who looked so much like Padme. He began to feel Padme's presence in her and slowly turned away. There was too much work to be done to dwell on his old life.


	16. Spreading out

(The votes are in and it is actually a tie. It seems that just has many people want to see Regan retain her humanity as those that want to see her become a zombie. So I have decided not to infect her with the Marvel Zombies virus.)

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

(Inside of Washu's Lab)

Alexia looked around and saw a lot of people that shouldn't exist. She then realized that the man dressed like the Flash must have been the Flash. She then watched the droids has they continued to point their weapons at her grandfather.

"Stop pointing those things at Gramps. He's not like those creatures out there." She said has she turned toward Jackie.

"You're the one that started this." She said

"I didn't mean to start anything. I honestly didn't know what would happen." Jackie said backing up a little.

He watched the decomposing old man step forward and then face his granddaughter.

"Yeah I agree Gramps. Kids shouldn't mess with stuff they don't understand." She said turning away from him.

"Look he didn't ask for this to happen." Raven said has she absorbed some of the pissed off attitude from the girl.

Vader watched the exchange for a moment before he walked forward and the girl stepped back. Her face nearly paled looking at him.

"I know who you are from the movies, but I've dreamed of you before I even watched them. I know more about you than the movies told." She said looking at him.

"I can sense the force in you. It is possible that someone who went into the force once again returned to the physical world." Vader said looking at the woman who looked so much like Padme. He began to feel Padme's presence in her and slowly turned away. There was too much work to be done to dwell on his old life.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

Jackie had watched the exchange between Vader and this new girl. He knew that she was connected to him and then it began to dawn on him. The Force was ever present. It did surround everything and so it was possible that someone from that universe would be reborn in this one. He then thought of whom would have known Vader and made him so off centered. He considered this for another minute before the thought of Padme came to his mind.

"She has to be Padme reborn." Jackie thought to him self before he looked at everyone around them. He noticed that Raven was staying close and felt surprised that she wanted something to do with him after the eruption of emotions that had happened. She focused on him and walked over.

"Jackie I feel so much conflicting inside of you." She said watching him.

He nodded and then looked toward the cupboard. He felt so powerless about what had happened. Even with his newly upgraded powers he was barely able to make a dent in the number of infected.

"That thing has caused nothing but trouble." Jackie said while he walked toward the cupboard. He stretched out his hand ready to blast it, before an unseen force stopped him.

"Jackie you can't destroy the cupboard now. It is still the only way several of us have to get home." Luke said has he held Jackie through the force.

Jackie nodded and then lowered his internal power level. He turned to look at a screen Washu had up to look at the outside world and felt a huge shock forming inside of himself. He watched has a door formed outside of what was his home. The begins that stepped from it wore the same suits as the Green Lantern. He knew that they where members of the Green Lantern corps, but he knew that they stood very little chance of defeating the entire world of infected. Within a few minutes they where overrun by the infected. He watched them fight against the huge numbers and then watched has several of the infected stumbled through the open portal.

"Superman your universe is becoming infected!" Jackie shouted.

Superman ran over and watched has the Green Lantern Corps near Jackie's home where killed and more infected went through the portal.

"Damn it!" Superman said watching the portal finally close but not before the damage was done.

"Maybe some of those still in that world can help stop them." Raven said knowing that it wasn't really going to go down that way. They would spread through that universe in a few days.

(DC universe)

The infected soon turned and over ran those inside of the space station that the Green Lantern Corps used to open portals into other Universes. Slowly those not eaten began to rise and look around themselves. Each of them began to feel the hunger inside and looked toward near by worlds that where inhabited.

(Inside of Washu's Lab)

Jackie realized that he had doomed two different universes and hoped that the Green Lantern Corps would destroy their ability to travel into various universes. He watched Superman almost slump against the wall. With the Green Lantern Corp being able to travel into various universes it would only be a matter of time before they infected every universe there was.

(This is a very short chapter, but it is leading into something bigger. I am getting ready to crank things up a notch. Things for our heroes are going to get very, very scary.)


	17. Doomsday

(Fans of Indian in the Cupboard please forgive this slight change in the story. I know in the stories that a person would merely go into a coma when they where brought through time in the stories. However for reasons that simplify the story when they are brought across dimensions they disappear completely. At least that is how it is going work in this story. Thanks again true believers.)

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

"Superman your universe is becoming infected!" Jackie shouted.

Superman ran over and watched has the Green Lantern Corps near Jackie's home where killed and more infected went through the portal.

"Damn it!" Superman said watching the portal finally close but not before the damage was done.

"Maybe some of those still in that world can help stop them." Raven said knowing that it wasn't really going to go down that way. They would spread through that universe in a few days.

(DC universe)

The infected soon turned and over ran those inside of the space station that the Green Lantern Corps used to open portals into other Universes. Slowly those not eaten began to rise and look around themselves. Each of them began to feel the hunger inside and looked toward near by worlds that where inhabited.

(Inside of Washu's Lab)

Jackie realized that he had doomed two different universes and hoped that the Green Lantern Corps would destroy their ability to travel into various universes. He watched Superman almost slump against the wall. With the Green Lantern Corp being able to travel into various universes it would only be a matter of time before they infected every universe there was.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

(DC universe)

Guy Garner sat inside of the Justice Leagues satellite watching the 'night' sky. Although he wasn't a full time member anymore he still would come and watch over monitors and help when needed. Which now the need for him was greater than ever since several founding members of the Justice League had gone missing. Flash, Wonder Woman, Aqua man, Superman, and the current Green Lantern where all gone without a trace. He had wondered what could have happened to some of the greatest heroes of their time when a blinking red light went off on one of Wayne Corporation's deep space satellite. He looked at the blinking light for a moment and brought the image from the satellite up on the monitor. For a moment it seemed as though there was nothing there, but then suddenly he saw the large cell that contained Doomsday hurling toward the earth. On the outside of it were at least thirty Green Lantern members trying to break inside. Reaching over across the control panel he hit the 'Doom' button has he called it and waited for someone else on earth to answer.

(Gotham City)

Barbara Gordon looked at the blinking red light on her old ulity belt and wheeled her chair over to the nightstand. The red light indicated that the Justice League needed help, but it's going off to her meant that Bruce was still missing. She pressed the light and her mini camera relayed her response straight to the satellite that she had watched Bruce design himself.

"This is Oracle." She said waiting for reason for an all response distress call.

"Oracle? This is Guy Garner with the Justice League we have a Doomsday situation going on right now. I've been able to contact a few, and I mean a few other heroes, but without some serious help we might be pretty well screwed." Guy said watching the cell caring Doomsday heading back to earth.

(Outside of Smallville Kansas)

Martha Kent watched the darkening sky and wondered where Clark had gone off to. It had been nearly two days since he had been home to visit her. She looked over at Lois who had come to visit with her grandson. Martha looked at the child and realized how much he looked like Clark. Lois smiled at her son has he chased a squirrel that had ventured to close.

"Kal don't venture too far." Lois said has she turned back to Martha. "It's not like Clark to be gone this long Martha." Lois said looking at her mother in law.

"I know dear." Martha said has she looked out toward the barn. "When he's gone like this it reminds me of that horrible monster that nearly killed him." She said thinking back to Clark's fight with Doomsday.

"Don't remind me. I hurt for so long after that. I almost couldn't forgive Clark for putting me through it, but I realized that he couldn't have helped it." Lois said watching has Kal finally slowed down and looked back to his mother. He began to walk back when something struck the ground about thirty yards away from them. Lois and Martha looked at each other and ran toward Kal. Both women brought him over to the house and Martha took him inside.

"I'm going to go look." Lois said grabbing a notebook and a pen. She ran toward the old ford truck that Martha and Jonathan had found Clark in. She got inside of it and within a few moments the old ford rumbled to life. She switched on the lights and guided the truck toward the newly created crater. She looked down to see what looked like a creature dressed like the Green Lantern. She stepped out of the truck to get a better look when it began to stir. Slowly it stood up and shuffled on unsteady legs. She watched has one of its legs folded unsteadily and then suddenly bent into an 'L' shape. Watching the shape in the darkness she noticed that it began to sniff the air.

"Fresh meat… I can smell fresh meat." The shape said as it turned toward Lois and growled.

"You stay where you are!" The creature said has it begun to move toward her. Lois stumbled back and soon found her self-wishing she had stayed with Martha and Kal. Suddenly in a rush of energy Lois shot up and ran toward the truck. She flung the door open and started the old ford. She put the truck in reverse only to find it wasn't going anywhere. She looked behind her to see a green hand holding the truck.

"Clark" Lois thought hoping that somewhere he would feel her in trouble and come running.

(Inside of Washu's lab)

Jackie began to wonder if there was any way to save his world and slowly it came to him that it might be completely impossible. He looked at Raven who was still studying him and then he felt her hand touching his arm.

"You can't give up hope on your world." Raven said hoping that he would keep from getting too depressed. She was about to say something else when her face suddenly grew pale. Jackie looked at Raven strangely. He remembered something about her being connected to something in her world and then remembered that it was Psychic Energy self. He touched her and watched as she suddenly went into convulsions.

"On our Earth! They're on our Earth!" She screamed at the top of her lungs before she fell to the floor. Her eyes where filled with horror as she babbled on about how the monsters had found the Earth.

"We need on our Earth now." Superman said to Jackie. The newly created Android nodded and then looked at the picture of his own earth. It would only be a matter of time until the zombies there ran out of food and they would find a way to the DC universe. He needed to wake up Washu and see if she could send them to the Earth in the DC universe and once there they would unleash the a complete Droid army. He may have failed one Earth, but he wouldn't fail another one. He looked at the droids Washu had reprogrammed and then at the hundreds still waiting to be programmed.

"Washu!" Jackie shouted toward the sleeping scientist. Slowly Washu raised up and looked at Jackie.

"What is it?" Washu asked has she rubbed her eyes.

"Washu the virus has found it way toward Superman's universe. I hate to do this, but we need to send droids there if we can." Jackie said looking at her.

"My God it can't be stopped then." She said looking at the view screen in front of her.

"Alright Jackie I will send them there, but your world is going to suffer." She said.

"Washu my world is already dead. It was dead the moment I used the Cupboard. I want to stop the infection there, but the world leaders have already caused more harm than good. I don't think that there is anything that I can do for my world now. The only thing that I can do is try to stop it from spreading through Superman's world." Jackie said looking at the screen and knowing that what he said was completely true.

(Near the apartment complex where Spiderman was last at.)

Peter took a long look around him self and noticed that the death and devastation had spread far beyond this community. He felt responsible naturally, but inside he began to wonder if there was a way to keep it from spreading any more. Instantly with renewed energy he began searching for stores selling electronics and noticed a Radio Shack, Wal-Mart, and Best Buy all together in some kind of mini strip mall. He moved toward the area and found several computers, televisions, appliances, and even a few low-grade lasers used in science fairs. The remaining features of his face produced a smile as he began to cobble together a machine he had seen once. The machine slowly began to come together and after what seemed like hours, but in reality was merely a few minutes thanks to his spider like reflexes and speed, the machine began to come alive. He looked at the laptop he had used to create the control console and typed in the first command.

"If God is good, then this will work. If not then I will go to hell where I belong." He said has the machine began to whirl at incredible speeds. Finally it stopped and in the center was a strange tunnel. Unknown to him his calculations had been wrong and he had created the first 'Boom Tube' on this earth connecting it with Apokolips. Peter looked at the strange tube of light for a moment and then suddenly it began to violently draw everything into itself. Peter threw a line of webbing toward the nearest building only to find that the entire street, buildings, everything was being sucked into the tube. He looked at the machine before he had a chance to destroy it the machine was sucked through the tube of light to whatever was on the other side. Within seconds the tube grew gigantic and unstable. He watched has it covered the sky and began to engulf the area. Unknown to Peter he had caused the entire world to be covered and soon this Earth would be brought near Apokolips.

(On Apokolips)

Darkseid watched the strange new 'Boom Tube' form and slowly become unstable. He marveled that any other creature would even know how to create something so powerful and then he saw the machine causing it land a few yards away. He watched has the machine became unstable and then looked up to see an entire planet coming through. Knowing that if the planet was the crash into his own he would die Darksied shot his Omega beams toward the strange planet only to find that it merely changed the planet's direction and caused it to become Apokolips first moon.

After a few moments of studying the planet from their location be began to call his generals. "This new planet seems to have natural resources that have been largely unused. I want to send three teams to it and see if their technology matches our own of that Genesis." Darkseid said has he looked at the planet. Unknown to him at that moment the super powered zombies that where on the surface began to look at the new planet under them.

(Near Jackie's house)

Juggernaught looked at the large dark moon for a moment before he realized that it was actually another planet. He smirked has the notion of there being more food there came to him. He walked a few feet to where the zombified clone of Superman known as the new Superboy was eating the remains of the Sayian known as Nappa.

"Hey you sooperbrat." Juggernaught said not realizing that the zombified teen resented being called Superboy and hated being called a brat even worse.

"What did you say Tiny?" Conner Kent said has he pulled the last bit of meat from Nappa's skull.

"Listen up you little brat. There's a whole new world just above us waiting to be eaten. We can go there and have ourselves a little buffet. All new need is the transportation." Juggernaught said while feeling somewhat full of him self. Conner Kent looked above them and saw the shadowy outline of the new planet. He began to question if he could fly there alone and leave all of the other super jerks to find their own way. The notion of it disappeared nearly as fast as it had came. The fact was that once he was out of the atmosphere of the earth he would be unable to breathe, and that other planet was more than likely a good stretch away.

"Let's see if there is a NASA on this planet." Conner said hoping that none of the other zombies had destroyed the shuttles or rockets that could take them over.

Juggernaught nodded and both of them began to move toward Houston.

(Near the now wreaked Best Buy, Radio Shack, and Wal-Mart.)

Peter looked at the now exposed planet in the sky. He silently cursed him self for being so stupid. The machine he built was a duplicate that would have opened up the portal to the Negative Zone and thus took this world into it. Once there he would have destroyed the machine and while this planet might completely die out they wouldn't be able to escape. At least he hoped that they wouldn't be able to. Everything had been correctly, but he had adjusted the machine to his Earth's specifications and not the specifications for this Earth. That meant that he had included the change in the magnetic poles thanks to Magnetio.

"Great Parker, just great." He thought to himself. He once again looked at the planet and could feel the hunger inside of himself building. "Instead of stopping the infection you have successfully spread it. I should have went over the figures again. God how could I be so stupid?" He said toward the sky.

Slowly the hunger began to over take his senses and finally it was all he could do to keep from going mad. He rose to his feet and looked around for something anything that could be ate and that's when he saw a small ship land not too far off. From inside of the ship an older woman holding a strange energy whip stepped out. An attractive younger woman who had metal bands around her face and arms followed her.

"Granny, what does Lord Darkseid want with this place? It looks like everyone here is dead already." The girl said

"Lashina dear we do not question Lord Darkseid's orders." Granny answered as she walked toward one of the dead bodies laying on the ground.

"Strange these bodies have been mauled, but I don't see markings of a hound. It looks like this was done by a man." Granny said has she looked at the body of a child.

Peter watched them for a moment before he could no longer stand it. Rushing out he jumped the one called Granny and bit into her neck.

"Lashina help me!" Granny shouted to her second in command.

Lashina shot out one of the metal bands on her wrist and caught Spiderman. He tried to break free, but she kept it tightened on him. Grabbing both him and Granny she stepped into the ship and took off toward Apokolips. The moment she landed on Apokolips Granny began to stir. Slowly the older woman reached toward her and smiled a warm inviting smile.

"Lashina dear thank you for saving me. Let Granny give you a kiss." She said has she leaned over and opened her mouth. Lashina jumped out only to be caught by Granny's energy whip.

"What is wrong with you?" Lashina screamed looking at Granny Goodness differently for the first time.

"Why dear one I only want to thank you by eating you." Granny said has she pulled the young girl closer. Lashina would have been destroyed if not for the interference of Darkseid himself.

Darkseid walked up behind Granny Goodness and crushed her skull. The moment that happened the now dead general and trainer of the Female Furries slumped down and the whip disappeared. "Lashina do not confuse my actions with anything other than the fact that I do not wish to allow what happened to Granny Goodness to spread without further study. He then reached in and grabbed the bound Spiderman.

"We shall get a sample from this one and see if this 'sickness' can be of use." He said has he carried Spiderman toward his castle. Lashina nodded and slowly rose to her feet. She watched Granny being carried off and then looked toward the planet above them. She silently wondered what manner of creatures would they be facing in days to come.

(In the DC universe on earth)

Lois could feel the truck being ripped apart and screamed loudly for help hoping that someone some where would hear her. The answer to her cries for help came from the Kent farmhouse in the shape of her young son Kal. She saw him flying past her and straight into the chest of the creature trying to capture her.

"Leave my mom alone!" Kal shouted his young body glowing with the newfound energy. The strange looking Green Lantern moved toward them both but was suddenly crushed by a large metal cell. From inside Lois heard a sound that made her blood run cold. A deep raspy voice echoing against the metal of the cell and pounding of a large fist against the dense material told her more than she wanted to know.

"Kal get away from there now!" she screamed has she grabbed her son and they ran far away from Doomsday's cell. Lois could see the farmhouse in the distance. She sent Kal ahead and soon found herself falling to her knees in front of the porch.

"Lois what's wrong?" Martha asked as she stepped outside.

"Doomsday is here… His cell landed over in the eastern field." Lois said nearly running out of breath.

"Oh God…" Martha said her face turning white.

(Ok a few things. As we all know there are multiple DC universes has well as Marvel Universes. This universe is composed of a few things from various DC universes. First Lois and Superman did have a child (in an alternate dimension) and called him Kal Kent. Kal being after Superman's Kryptonian name and Kent after his American name. Second in various crossovers it has been discussed that the Boom Tubes aren't too much different from the negative zone's portals. So it wouldn't be too far off for a botched portal to become a Boom Tube. I hope that everyone likes Darkseid's decision to study Spiderman, but what of Juggernaught and the Metroplis Kid? Will they join forces along with the other Zombified heroes to travel to Apokolips? Tune in next time true believers.)


	18. spreading the Gospel

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

(In the DC universe on earth)

Lois could feel the truck being ripped apart and screamed loudly for help hoping that someone some where would hear her. The answer to her cries for help came from the Kent farmhouse in the shape of her young son Kal. She saw him flying past her and straight into the chest of the creature trying to capture her.

"Leave my mom alone!" Kal shouted his young body glowing with the newfound energy. The strange looking Green Lantern moved toward them both but was suddenly crushed by a large metal cell. From inside Lois heard a sound that made her blood run cold. A deep raspy voice echoing against the metal of the cell and pounding of a large fist against the dense material told her more than she wanted to know.

"Kal get away from there now!" she screamed has she grabbed her son and they ran far away from Doomsday's cell. Lois could see the farmhouse in the distance. She sent Kal ahead and soon found herself falling to her knees in front of the porch.

"Lois what's wrong?" Martha asked as she stepped outside.

"Doomsday is here… His cell landed over in the eastern field." Lois said nearly running out of breath.

"Oh God…" Martha said her face turning white.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

(DC Universe Apokolips)

Spiderman looked at the large lab he was laid inside of. The metal bands where still holding him, but he had managed to work a few of them loose. He grinned to himself realizing that soon he would break free and then find a way out of here.

"Maybe I don't want to escape." He thought to himself. He had thought about suicide before, but being here might actually accomplish it. Then it occurred to him that the one in charge said something about taking samples from him. That meant that he was going to be used to create a weapon. "I can't let this happen." He began to think over and over again. Suddenly his muscles flexed and within seconds the metal bands that where holding him began to break. He stood up relieved that he was free. He looked around the area and realized that this lab looked more like a butcher's shop than a sterile lab to do testing in. No sooner did he find the door then a huge bolt of energy hit him. He looked behind him to see the one in charge. Before he could react another bolt of energy blinded him.

"Strap this one down and find the virus." Darkseid said has he looked at the underling.

"Of course Lord Darkseid." The tech said has he lifted Spiderman up from the floor and laid him on the table. He began to strap Spiderman down and felt a little too sure of himself since his master was there. He stopped and looked at Spiderman for a second before he began to place the mussel over his mouth. Suddenly the tech screamed and pulled back now missing two fingers.

"Lord Darkseid help me!" the tech screamed. Darkseid walked toward him and crushed the underling's head.

"I shall require another tech in here." Darkseid said before he walked toward Spiderman himself.

"You shall give me the weapons that I desire to ensure my rule is absolute." Darkseid said to now bound hero.

(DC Universe Metropolis)

Jimmy Olsen looked around the Daily Planet for Mr. Kent who was missing for the second day in a roll. He stopped and realized that he would have to tell Mr. White that Mr. Kent was still gone. He started back toward Mr. White's office when a sound came from outside. He turned and ran toward the window. Down on the street a large crater had formed from three guys that where dressed like the Green Lantern. He looked at them for a moment and wondered what could have been beaten them so bad that they crashed like that. Without thinking he ran down to the elevator and caught the first one heading down to the ground floor. He walked outside to see one of the Green Lanterns's now holding a woman who was screaming. He saw the super hero take a bite out of her neck and rip the muscle loose. The woman suddenly went into shock and Jimmy watched has they all began to feast on her ripping her apart and stuffing their mouths full. He raised his camera and clicked a few pictures of it.

"My God…" He said has he watched them. He noticed that they had finished with that woman and then began chasing after other people who had already ran off. Reaching down Jimmy found the old emergency lock for the doors and pushed it. The sound of the clicking steel attracted one of the monsters and it ran toward him. Stepping back Jimmy hoped that somewhere Superman could see what was going on and would be there to save him and everyone else.

(Metropolis Suicide Slums)

John Henry Irons looked out his apartment window and began to realize that with Superman missing in action again he might have to become Steel once more. Unsure if this was something he was really looking forward to he stopped his thinking when he heard the sounds of screaming coming from outside. He ran to the door and saw a creature dressed like one of the Green Lanterns holding a child and eating the child's brains. He backed up to the wall and nearly screamed himself. Realizing that now was no time to think weather he wanted to be Steel or not it was time for him to become the man of Steel once more. He rushed down to the basement of his building and put the armor on. Within seconds the armor was up and running and the man of Steel ran outside to face the new threat to his city.

"Drop the child." Steel said has he held the sledgehammer in his hand.

"So it's one of Superman's foot soldiers is it? Well I will gladly drop this small bite to eat, after all you look so much more filling!" The creature said as it ran toward him. He swung his hammer and hit the thing in the head caving it in. He watched has it dropped and then heard the sounds of more feet coming toward him. He looked to see not only some of the Green Lanterns, but there was normal people has well.

"My God…" Steel said.

"God isn't here Steel. He left with Superman." A zombified gang member said as they all began to close in on him.

(Jackie's earth)

Conner Kent looked around the area that was once a National Air and Space Administration launch site. To his surprise the shuttle was still intact and looked to be workable. He looked at Juggernaught who came out with two very dead launch techs.

"Seems like this place was hit a while before we got here." Juggernaught said has he dropped the bodies and held onto an arm that had came loose.

"We still need to launch this thing. Is there anyone around that would know how something like this would work?" Conner asked looking at the shuttle.

The Juggernaught shrugged his shoulders and looked around again. Finally his eyes landed on the movement of a car door.

"Over there. That car door moved! They must know or they're food!" Juggernaught said has they both ran toward the car.

Before the older man could turn the engine over in his car the driver side door was suddenly ripped off. He looked in disbelief at the young man that resembled Superman in the old Superboy comics he once read.

"Please… I'm old and I take a lot of medication…. I wouldn't taste good." He tried to reason with them. In a way he hoped that they would believe him, but then again he almost wanted them to eat him alive so he could be with his granddaughter and son in heaven.

"Old timer we're not going to eat you yet. Do you know how to operate the shuttles?" Conner asked.

"Of course I do. I'm the head of this section." The old man said.

"Great, then you're going to tell us how to prep the shuttle, and then count down for us. Do that and we won't kill you. We might nibble, but not kill." Conner said.

"Actually… I know that if you let me live then I will be eaten later. I don't want to be eaten alive, but I can't dodge and hide forever." The old man said looking beaten.

"Alright help us and I will end it quick and painlessly." Juggernaught said looking at the old man. He nodded.

The old man told them how to align the shuttle and what to prep it with. Once it was finished he set up the computers to do an automatic launch sequence. He grabbed the picture of his son and granddaughter from his desk and followed the two-zombified heroes onto the shuttle.

"Have you ever been on one of these before?" Conner asked the old man.

"No I wasn't in good enough health. They said that my heart would give out before I cleared the atmosphere." He said waiting for the killing blow.

"Climb aboard and we'll see if they are right. If they are then you get to do something really cool while you die. If they weren't right then you die after doing something really cool." Conner said has they climbed aboard.

After a few seconds the shuttle's engines ignited and it began to tear through the sky. The old man looked out the window and saw the earth slowly disappear. Even with what was happening he felt happy for a moment to finally prove those asshole doctors wrong. That was until he felt a slight pain in his arm and then it radiated down his side. He grabbed his arm and leaned forward. Has he coughed he felt the pain increase. Finally he felt the pain subside and he looked to his side to see his body lying there. He looked up and saw his granddaughter reaching for him. Taking her hand he walked toward the light that was glowing and disappeared into the unknown.

(In Washu's lab)

Superman looked at Jackie who was already getting everyone ready.

"Everyone knows that this is has dangerous has it gets. Everyone that knows the green lanterns be ready. They are not friends or allies any longer. They will kill and eat you if given the chance. Do not give them that chance. With that said Washu informed me that another problem has emerged in the form of Doomsday. Those that know of him be ready for a hard fight." Superman said has the door way opened.

"I've set the portal to open in two places. The first is in Kansas where the creature Doomsday is. The other is in the city called Metropolis. Once you are in either place be ready." Washu said has she then looked at Regan once more.

(Suicide Slums)

Steel looked at the bodies around him. He had tried to contain the zombies for lack of a better word, but they had managed to tear through the bolos. In some cases they had actually tore their own arms off getting out of them. The only choice left had been to kill them and it was something he had not enjoyed at all. He slowly slid down the wall behind him and wondered what was going to happen now?

(Daily Planet building)

Jimmy had managed to get up the stairs and out of sight before that thing tore through the ancient emergency system in place on the doors. He had managed to bring Margine a girl who worked in the lobby with him. He listened to the dying sounds of screams and both he and Margine made their way to Mr. White's office.

"Don't worry Margine Mr. White's office has access to the old inner wall system. We can take it down all of the way to the ground floor and then get out." Jimmy said has they finally made it to the top floor and he looked around the main newsroom. Everyone was already gone except for Mr. White.

"Mr. White!" Jimmy shouted. He looked at his boss who turned around toward him.

"Jimmy the world is ending and where is Superman?" he said has he held a bottle of Kentucky Red Eye.

"Mr. White let's take the old tunnel down to the basement. Once we get there we can get into the old Imperial station and then we can get out of here." Jimmy said.

"No Jimmy I'm not going anywhere. I'm the chief remember, but go ahead and go. Just don't look back when I seal the thing off." Mr. White said has he opened a small door in the side of the wall in his office.

"Chief…" Jimmy said before Mr. White shoved him into the door and then shoved Margine through has well.

"Take care Jimmy boy. Get married son and have a hell of a time." Mr. White shouted has he shut the door and within seconds a loud boom went off behind them.

Jimmy tried to open the door but it was wedged shut. He tried to figure out what it was, but then it occurred to him that Mr. White's office also had a small gas oven for when he stayed late. It came together and he realized that Mr. White had set the gas off and collapsed his office in front of the door. He had saved both Margine's and his own lives.

(Kent's Farm Smallsville Kansas)

Superman, Jackie, The Ghost Rider, Raven, Tenchi, Ryoko, Naruto, and Gohan stepped out of the portal followed by several B1 droids and some harden B2's that Washu had finally got reprogrammed.

"Sergeant scout the area and see what we need to be ready to engage." The head droid said has it commanded the lesser droids.

"Roger roger." The sergeant droid said has it begun to sprint off in the direction of the crash that Washu had spoke of.

"Superman I think that we had better check on those living in this area first don't you?" Jackie asked trying to keep the secret the best he could.

Before another word could be spoken Superman was gone in a flash to the farmhouse setting a little ways off. Ryoko looked at the concern on Superman's face and it came to her.

"So this is his home." She said to herself.

"What how did you know?" Jackie said surprised.

"I guess that the enhancement's that doctor did to you included some super hearing. I put it together. I mean come on I'm not my mother's daughter for just the good looks. I did get her brains and that tells me that he wouldn't be so concerned if it was just someone who happened to be an innocent bystander. No, this is home to him just like the farm back home is to Tenchi and me." She said looking at Tenchi who was finally holding Ryoko's hand.

"I guess that you finally chose?" Jackie said to Tenchi as he watched the young half Jurian boy blush slightly.

"It is easier without Ayeka around." Tenchi said looking up at the stars.

Jackie nearly smiled when the sound of metal stretching and breaking could suddenly be heard. He turned in time to see a could of dust and then hear blasters firing.

"He's out… Doomsday is loose." Jackie said.

The thought of Doomsday being loose was bad enough, but the next sound nearly made his heart stop. It was the sound of the creature speaking for the first time.

"Hungry!!!" it shouted.

"Oh God he's been infected!" Jackie said has he nearly tripped over himself.

(On Apokolips)

Spiderman felt the straps that held him give slack after a while. Slowly he managed to get an arm free and then the other. He groaned has he struggled to see. His eyes had been blinded, but it felt like something over them. Reaching up he grabbed the object and ripped it from his eyes. The object took the rest of his mask with him and he looked out to see the lab looking a little cleaner. Behind him the sounds of someone working grabbed his attention and he managed to get completely loose before setting on eating the worker.

"It will do no good to attempt to eat me." The worker said.

"Why is that?" Spiderman said his mouth watering at the thought of human or near human flesh.

"Because I am also infected." The being said has it turned around. Spiderman looked at the strange zombie. Like himself the creature was infected, but it wasn't panicking or trying to find a meal.

"Lord Darkseid found the virus in you and ordered me to find a way to control it. The first step was to take away the need or desire to eat. So that is what I did. Next I simply ran my new altered blood through our analyzer and found that with a certain amount of proteins and antitoxicians that Lord Darkseid gives to his warriors I can keep the hunger at bay. I would offer you some, but you will be dead in a few moments anyway." The zombie said has it walked toward him. Spiderman backhanded the zombie only to find that it wasn't moving.

"Did I forget to mention that Lord Darkseid ordered me to take samples of your enhanced strength and agility and implant it into myself?" the zombie said mockingly. The zombie raised his hand with an energy pistol in it and prepared to fire at Spiderman. He began to pull the trigger when the alarms went off and took his attention away. Spiderman took this moment and slammed his fist against the new zombie's face. He then made his way to the door and hoped that it wasn't some kind of super hard alien metal. He smiled has it broke off its hinges and fell to the floor. Using his Spider Sense he began to find his way outside.

(Outside of Darkseid's castle.)

Both Juggernaught and Superboy stepped off of the wretched shuttle. Juggernaught threw the arm belonging to the old man down and spits in discuss.

"You know I thought that the old man was lying, but he really did taste bad." Juggernaught said has he looked around.

"Yeah, but we have a whole world of food around us now." Conner Kent said has he begun to fly straight toward Darkseid's castle.

(Washu's lab)

Regan looked at Washu for a moment before she finally decided to ask something of her new guardian.

"Mom can I ask you something?" Regan said. She watched Washu nearly get teary eyed because someone was finally calling her to her face.

"Of course you can. You can ask me anything that you want." Washu said has she looked at her newly adopted daughter.

"Can you please make me like Ryoko. I want to help, and has it is I can't do anything because I am just a human." Regan said wondering if she should reconsider.

"I could, but are you sure that you want this? I mean look at Ryoko for a moment she has times that she can barely contain her powers. And when it gets that time of the month well… I'm just glad that Tenchi is the master key for Tsunami's powers." Washu said looking at the girl.

"I understand believe me, but I really think that this is something that I need to do. I mean Jackie allowed him self to be transformed to help out. How could I do anything less?" She said looking at Washu.

"Alright, but this will not be pleasant. After all Ryoko was born this way so she doesn't know what is like to have the Mass actually bond to a living being." Washu said has she typed a few commands on the keypad in front of her. She watched has several mechanical hands appeared from all over and grabbed Regan. She then reached into a drawer and pulled out a small hand held device.

"This is a single piece of the Mass. Since Ryo Oki allowed the biggest amount of the Mass to bind to her self this is the best that we can do." Washu said has she held the device up to Regan and suddenly it developed a needle on the side facing Regan.

"Hold still." Washu said has she injected the Mass into Regan and the girl suddenly went limp.

She could feel everything inside burning. Washu watched her with motherly care has the arms put her on the bed.

"It will take about three hours for the process to be complete. After that you will have the powers to help Regan, but you won't be able to go back to being human." Washu said with a nearly sad tone to her voice.

(Well that is the update for now true believers. Darkseid now has a zombie super solider but will he make more? Also with Doomsday infected what does that say for the world has we know it? Tune in again for another exciting episode of Return of the Cupboard.)


	19. Hello little Spider

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

"Alright, but this will not be pleasant. After all Ryoko was born this way so she doesn't know what is like to have the Mass actually bond to a living being." Washu said has she typed a few commands on the keypad in front of her. She watched has several mechanical hands appeared from all over and grabbed Regan. She then reached into a drawer and pulled out a small hand held device.

"This is a single piece of the Mass. Since Ryo Oki allowed the biggest amount of the Mass to bind to her self this is the best that we can do." Washu said has she held the device up to Regan and suddenly it developed a needle on the side facing Regan.

"Hold still." Washu said has she injected the Mass into Regan and the girl suddenly went limp.

She could feel everything inside burning. Washu watched her with motherly care has the arms put her on the bed.

"It will take about three hours for the process to be complete. After that you will have the powers to help Regan, but you won't be able to go back to being human." Washu said with a nearly sad tone to her voice.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

(Inside of Washu's Lab)

Regan lay on the bed that the mechanical arms placed her on. She whimpered has the mass continued to convert her body to a form of perfection. Slowly she felt her bones becoming denser and harder. She could feel her sense of touch increasing almost to the point of near psychic powers. She opened an eye and saw a blur of color has her eyes themselves began to change.

"Mom.." She said quietly has she drifted into a pain-induced sleep again.

Washu watched Regan for a moment before she shook her head and looked back at the screens in front of her. She not only watched the world that Jackie was in, but she also watched the changes happening inside of Regan and kept a constant check on her vital signs to ensure that the girl's body could handle the power that the mass would give her.

(DC universe Kent's Farm house)

Superman rushed toward the farmhouse and soon found himself standing at the door looking at a shaken up Lois and Martha Kent. He looked at his son and smiled has the boy reached out and hugged his father.

"Clark!!" Lois shouted has she ran forward and latched on to him. He felt her holding him and almost felt has though everything was right with the world.

"Where were you?" Lois asked.

"I was pulled into an alternate dimension by a young boy. He had released a superhero that was infected with a terrible virus into his world and it got to the founding members of the Justice League. I'm lucky that some other people he pulled into his world to help was able to save me." He said.

"At least it isn't here." Martha said smiling has she came closer to her son.

"Mom I'm afraid that it is. Listen this virus is here now. The green lanterns came to that universe and tried to help out. Instead they where butchered and the infected followed them through to this universe. Everyone that was helping with the boy has come here to help. But I don't know if there will be enough of us to stop it in the end. Mom I want you, Lois, and Kal to go to the fortes of solitude and wait there. It might end up being the only safe place on earth for a while. The defenses should be enough to keep several of the lower infected from getting inside." Clark said has he put his son down.

(Suicide Slum Metropolis)

The second portal opened and various heroes stepped out. The first out was the uninfected Iron man who looked around the area scanning to see if any of the infected where there.

"It seems clear so far." He said before he saw the shadow of someone moving a few feet from him. He waited for a moment and then saw a man dressed in armor that had some similarities to his own except for the insignia that was on Superman's clothes where on this man's has well.

"Hey who are you?" Iron man asked. The answer came has a hammer was swung and missed its seemed intended target by a few mer inches. Iron man raised the blaster integrated into his hand and was ready to fire when he saw an infected man fall beside him. The hammer that was swung by the other armored man had bashed the infected man's head in.

"Names Steel and what are you doing here?" Steel asked the new armored man.

"Hello Steel I am called Iron man and I am here to help stop these things. Well me and my friends." Iron man said has Ashley Williams, Magneto, Beast, Starfire, Nightwing, Darth Vader, and several B1 droids stepped through.

"Nightwing, Starfire what are you to doing here? What is going on here exactly?" Steel asked has he looked at the lifeless body of the infected and then at the various heroes standing before him.

(Lex Corp headquarters Metropolis)

Lex Luthor stood in the top of his building looking down at the city streets. Unlike the various stores and even military installations he actually had something to keep the infected out. It wasn't five minutes after the first infected found someone outside and took a bite out of them that Luthor had the shields raised around his building. He marveled at the slight buzzing sound of the energy that protected him and those that he deemed important enough to live from the growing infection.

"If only Supergirl was here then it would be perfect." He thought to him self.

Lex thought back two days ago to the bed that he shared with Supergirl and without a warning she was gone. He knew her powers and even had his own scientists measure every possible way she could use her morphing and slight telekinetic abilities and nothing she had ever done could constitute her just disappearing. No this was different. Someone had stolen her away from them, and it was someone with more power that he could understand. That in itself was troubling enough, but now with the spreading of this virus it meant that he and everyone else in this world was on there own.

"I never liked you Superman. When I attempted to buy your services and you turned me down I began to hate you. Still I would give this new body up for my old one just to have you here." Lex Luthor thought out loud to himself.

(Jackie's earth inside of a subway station a few miles away from Jackie's house.)

May Parker look at her spent webbing casing. She had two more besides the full one she had just put into the web shooter. She smiled at the young girl and her father that she had saved. At first she had believed that she would remain small compared with these giants, but that was before that zombified thing called Brainiac had shot her with a strange green energy beam. The effect had caused her to reach full size and she had used her webbing to slow the semi artificial being down. It was by pure luck that she had stumbled across Angelia and her father Adam.

They had been running away from someone that looked like the Juggernaught that her father had told stories about when he had helped the Xmen. She had nearly been bit in the process, but still their safety was the most important thing.

"Just like dad always said, With great power comes great responsibility." She said to her self before she leaned against the wall.

"Thank you again for saving us." Angelia said has she slid down next to May.

"Not a problem, I'm sure that you would have done it for me." May said smiling. Angelia nodded, but Adam looked away ashamed.

"No we wouldn't." Adam said after several moments.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"I would have left you for dead. I would do it because I have to think about my daughter and my own skin. I use to think that the superheroes in the comics where so cool, but also corny. I mean who would really risk their own life against something that couldn't be stopped for a couple of people. Hell everyone I know would run away and tell you tough luck while doing it. I kind of realize now that those heroes did what they did because they where being selfless, but I'm not a hero. I'm a coward and I'll live a lot longer because of it." Adam said looking at her

"Living with regret really isn't living." May said to him.

"What the fuck do you know? You're a kid! You can't be a year older than my daughter and you're going to preach at me! Thanks for saving us, but I won't return the favor. If one of those things go to gnawing on you I won't stick around. My ass will be dragging my daughter's ass away from here full speed!" He shouted before he turned away.

May felt betrayed a little, but she expected this kind of reaction. People where people after all and most normal people would leave the heroics to the heroes. Still the same meant that more than likely he would throw his own daughter out to things to buy himself a few more minutes. She huffed slightly and turned toward the darker end of the tunnel. Something down that way was tingling her spider sense and she didn't know what it was.

(half a mile and closing down the subway tunnel.)

Norman Osborn smiled behind his green goblin mask. He had been brought to this world and made full size by that strange hungry thing and the effect had been him throwing a pumpkin bomb in its face. The blast hadn't killed it, but it gave Norman enough time to get away. Now he glided down the subway tunnel and began to think of what he was going to do.

"Well since I was brought here through that weird box I suppose my only way home is back through it. Then again I might not want to go home. I could start OsCorp here once this is all cleaned up. Why if I help clean it up these jokers will more than likely even crown me like a god!" He thought has he flew through the sewer system. Suddenly he stopped at the sound of something moving and looked to see a girl dressed like Spiderman.

"Interesting.. Tell me what are we doing here little spider?" He asked watching her.

(On Apokolips)

Superboy and Juggernaught had managed to get out side of Darkseid's castle before being forced to stop. Although Darkseid knew that it was a matter of time until they managed to break inside. He walked down to the lab and opened it up to see his super solider standing up after being knocked down and buried beneath what could have and would have killed a normal mortal.

"Where is the specimen?" Darkseid asked.

"My lord he escaped. It is mearly a matter of time before we catch him again." The zombified super solider looking at his master.

"It doesn't matter for the moment. How many soldiers did you create including himself?" Darkseid asked.

"Twelve my lord. Each have been given the anti hunger formula and will serve you until there is no ability to move any longer." The soldier said.

"Summon them and lead the attack on those that wish to break in. Once they are dealt with I want you to configure the boom tube to different frequencies. I have seen what I did not believe. There are universes beyond the one we are in. And we will have them all." Darkseid said.

The super solider saluted and took off pressing small buttons on the sides of the wall opening up the dorms for the other recently created soldiers.

"Come we have much to do and little time to do it in." the head solider said has they went outside to face those that dared to threaten their master.

(In Washu's lab)

Regan groaned has her body finally adjusted into becoming one with the mass. She felt lighter than before has she slowly got up off of the bed. Washu looked at her and smiled. Creating a mirror she held it up to Regan who looked in the mirror to see her eyes had changed into golden cat like eyes.

"It seems that the mass improved your eyes much like Ryoko's" Washu said has she looked at Regan. She reached out and hugged the girl.

"I know what you are getting ready to ask Regan and I know that you need to go and help, but know that I take being a mother very seriously. You can ask Ryoko I often check up on her through our link at least twice a day. I will be monitoring you and if anything is happening that you can't stop I will transport you out of there into the lab some where." Washu said has a pocket of Subspace opened and she smiled at Regan. Regan stopped and looked at Washu.

"Washu your anti virus serum and cloning machine could it cure some of the justice league that was infected?" Regan asked.

"I think so… Regan that's extremely dangerous are you sure that you want to do this?" She asked.

"Think that we owe it to them." Regan said.

Washu nodded and then began typing into her console. After a few moments she brought up what was a new set of specifications.

"Thanks to my drones that are still in operation in Jackie's room I found your old earth. It actually was completely transported into a different universe. Regan once you are there find the Justice League and capture the ones you can. When you do think about the lab and a portal will open. Step through quick and it will bring you through.

(Jackie's earth in the sewer system of Jackie's home town.)

Spidergirl watched the Green Goblin hover effortlessly over the water and watched has he stepped down. This Goblin looked different than the one that she had known, but it still sounded like Norman Osborn. She backed up a little and wondered what was going to happen in the few minutes when a strange whirling sound appeared and above them a girl stepped out and floated above the water. The girl seemed unaware of them and looked slightly confused. She remained like that until the Green Goblin threw a pumpkin bomb at her. The explosion brought the girl back to reality.

"What the hell?!" the girl shouted has she looked at the clothes she was wearing.

"These clothes where a gift from my mom!" She shouted has she created a ball of energy and threw it at the Goblin. He dodged and the fight would have continued if it hadn't of been for Spidergirl throwing a web toward each of them. They stopped and she looked at them both.

"The world is pretty much dead and we can't just be fighting amongst each other anymore. Those things are outside somewhere and they will find us if we keep making noise." Spidergirl said.

"I can get you to a safe place, but I need to see if there is anyone else still out there that I can help." The girl said.

"Perhaps for the moment it would be best to play nice." The Green Goblin said looking at them both.

"My name is Regan." The strange flying girl said.

"Spidergirl, and I am certain that he is the Green Goblin."


	20. Bring on the Pain!

(Here we are again true believers. I know that the last chapter was a little boring and hope that it doesn't turn anyone off from it. I needed a connecting chapter to explain what was going on with Spidergirl, the Super Soldiers, and Steel. I hope that all of you enjoy the new chapter and please comment. It is your praise and criticism that keeps this story going.)

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

(Jackie's earth in the sewer system of Jackie's home town.)

Spidergirl watched the Green Goblin hover effortlessly over the water and watched has he stepped down. This Goblin looked different than the one that she had known, but it still sounded like Norman Osborn. She backed up a little and wondered what was going to happen in the few minutes when a strange whirling sound appeared and above them a girl stepped out and floated above the water. The girl seemed unaware of them and looked slightly confused. She remained like that until the Green Goblin threw a pumpkin bomb at her. The explosion brought the girl back to reality.

"What the hell?!" the girl shouted has she looked at the clothes she was wearing.

"These clothes where a gift from my mom!" She shouted has she created a ball of energy and threw it at the Goblin. He dodged and the fight would have continued if it hadn't of been for Spidergirl throwing a web toward each of them. They stopped and she looked at them both.

"The world is pretty much dead and we can't just be fighting amongst each other anymore. Those things are outside somewhere and they will find us if we keep making noise." Spidergirl said.

"I can get you to a safe place, but I need to see if there is anyone else still out there that I can help." The girl said.

"Perhaps for the moment it would be best to play nice." The Green Goblin said looking at them both.

"My name is Regan." The strange flying girl said.

"Spidergirl, and I am certain that he is the Green Goblin."

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

(Suicide Slum Metropolis)

While Steel and Ironman finished going over what had happened, Ash looked toward a green light starting in the sky. At first he shook his head believing that the light wasn't a vortex, but those thoughts suddenly stopped the moment a loud boom echoed and a man fell through.

"Great just what we need." Ash said has he raised his trusty 'boom stick'.

"We are going to have a whole lot of extra trouble." He said has the others watched the falling man.

(DC Universe)

(Near the Daily Planet)

Ashley H Williams slowly got up from his fifty-foot free fall. He felt sore, angry, and confused.

"Alright So I got the book back to old Spinach Chin and he said to drink that nasty brew and I would awake in my time. This looks like my time, but why are there dead bodies around me?" He asked before the sound of another booming vortex caught his attention. He turned around to see Morgan Le Fay standing behind him holding his spell book that Merlin had created from the false Necronomicons that he had found in the cradle at the cemetery.

"Jesus woman why are you always sneaking up on me?" he asked her.

"Pray tell brave hero I brought your book back to you. You vanquished my army of the dead remember? For that reason I am bound to you through out your pitiful life. If you so choose I shall bare you sons and daughters. Neigh the pleasure of it would bend your pitiful barbaic mind into a shapeless lump that I would mold into a warrior worth a queen such has myself." She stated looking at him.

"Great so I beat you and your evil version of me just to get his sloppy seconds? Yeah I'm the real victor in this." He said before the sounds of moans got his attention.

He turned toward a half-eaten corpse crawling toward him. Without a second thought he grabbed his trusty 'boom stick' and relieved the creature of its head.

"I see that thou still do not argue with dispatching of near dead or undead monsters, but hesitate on killing the living." Morgan said watching him.

"Lady they're dead. Everything that they where is gone. All that is left in that rotting head of theirs is a demon and hunger." Ashley H Williams said has he looked her over again.

"Don't look at her yams Ash old boy. That's what got you into this mess back then in the first place. I know that she has a world class set of knockers, but she's evil. Evil and mine… Yeah that's right she said so her self. I could command her to give me some sugar and like it. Right and then I might end up being a lovesick lackey too. Best to leave that poison alone for now." He thought to him self has he turned away from her.

"Hero from the skies I knowest that thou enjoys looking upon my bosom. So many knights and even dear Henry the Red wished to see them in their glory. Why do you resist such an impulse? Has I stated I am yours to command." She said once again.

"History lady, history. I know that you made a deal with the devil according to the old King Arthur stories I heard when I was a kid. And I know that the deal made any man that so much has kissed your bare lips fall in love with you. Last thing I want is for you to get the idea of using some misplaced loving into having me jump face first into swimming pool full of broken glass just to prove my feelings. No thank you." He said looking at her.

With a dissatisfied growl she turned away from him and waited for his command.

"Lowly wretch when he drops his guard I shall enslave his lust and love. Then I shall have him go back with me and destroy Arthur and that cursed Merlin." She thought to herself has she stood in the street.

(On the Kent's farm outside of Smallvillie Kansas)

Doomsday finally having broken through the metal containment sphere began tearing through the D1 and D2 droids. He sniffed the air and leap once landing outside of the farmhouse and looking straight into the face of Superman who had moments ago told Lois to contact Guy Gardner and have him take her, his mother and their son to the Fortress of Solitude.

"Suupurmaaan" Doomsday slurred out with a confused look. To him it had been just a short time ago he had fought and killed the being standing in front of him. His simple mind couldn't bring up the times he had fought Superman since then, nor could he remember fighting along side of Superman against a being well beyond their powers combined. No the virus slowly making headway through Doomsday's nervous system was closing all of his memories off except for one. The virus couldn't kill the memory of hate he had toward Superman. The virus couldn't stop the unstoppable anger inside of Doomsday, and it couldn't raise the need for hunger higher than the need to destroy this enemy.

"Suupurmaaan diiieee." He slurred again and swung his huge fists toward the man of steel. Superman stood ready and like the first time they fought the punch simply bounced off. Unlike the first time another super powered being grabbed Doomsday and suplexed him pro wrestling style into the ground.

"Clark get them out of here now!" Jackie shouted to Superman. He felt Doomsday struggle against his arms and for the first time since the conversion by Dr. Gero he felt pain. Doomsday stretched his arms out and forced Jackie to hold tighter. The creature stretched again and this time Jackie could actually hear the newly formed metallic bones in his body creak under the strain. No sooner had Superman jumped up with his loved ones and took toward the north than Doomsday broke loose of Jackie's grip.

"Hungry!!!" The creature finally cried no longer seeing Superman around. His cry was answered with a Kame Hame Ha wave from Gohan.

The blast threw Doomsday back through the farmhouse and into a field. Gohan stood proud of himself for a moment before he saw a large object flying toward him. The half Sayian raised his arms in defense, but was still thrown back by the ripped open metal containment pod flying at six times the speed of sound.

(Jackie's earth)

Regan, the Green Goblin, Spidergirl, Adam, and Angelia began their trek down the subway tunnels toward the station nearest to Regan's home. She had checked with Washu a few times to ensure that they where heading the right way. When Washu asked why she was heading toward their old home Regan replied that maybe she could find some of the heroes that where killed in there and let Washu clone their bodies. She only hoped that the girl there with her grandfather really was a necromancer. If she was then she could call their souls back to them. It wasn't a perfect plan, but some help would be better than no help.

They had traveled about twenty miles through the subway before they heard the sounds of something scratching on the walls. At first Regan believed that it was rats clawing at the walls making new holes to go back and forth through. That was before she noticed that she couldn't hear the sounds of gnawing that usually came with rats. No she just heard scratching. She held her hand up and had the others to stop. Forming an energy sword she lit up the area better and saw an infected Dr. Otto Octavius clawing the walls of the tunnel with his metal arms. Beside him was a mound of rodent and human corpses lined up from weight, size, age, color, and even sex. While the good doctor was a monster he still retained the need to keep things in a certain order.

"I hear something fresh and see it with my own eyes. Juicy metahuman flesh and normal humans has well. I shall enjoy ripping the flesh from your bones." He said has his metal tentacles reached for them. Without thinking the Green Goblin threw a pumpkin bomb and caved in the good doctor along with the rest of the tunnel they needed to go undetected.

"Remind me why we are putting up with you?" Regan asked the Green Goblin in a flash of anger.

"Because of my sunny attitude, and oh yeah I am powerful enough to be of some use." He said looking at her.

(On Apokolips)

The infected super soldiers stood their ground against the Juggernaught and Superboy. At least they stood their ground has long as they could. While they each had a different form of Spiderman's powers none of them where near strong enough to stop either of the super beings. Both Superboy and the Juggernaught destroyed the four super soldiers or so they believed.

Once they got through the super soldiers they headed into Darkseid's castle and began to feed on the first few near human beings they could find. In normal circumstances the creatures would have fled from the sight of the two zombies, but instead they stood their ground offering themselves has meals to the two zombies so that they would not bring down the wrath of lord Darkseid. While the act struck them both has odd neither complained has they ate the ten volunteers.

The Juggernaught and Superboy never turned around to see the super soldiers pulling themselves back together. Unknown to them the head soldier had modified the virus to repair the host, and even gives it the powers of those that killed it. They stood has tall as Juggernaught and easily has strong as both Juggernaught and Superboy combined. Both of the normal infected turned to see the 'soldiers' they just tore apart standing again and this time looking more powerful.

"What the hell?" Juggernaught asked has he slammed a fist into the first one that walked toward him. The super soldier smiled and grabbed Juggernaught with his four arms. He lifted the unstoppable Juggernaught over his head and tore him in half.

"Now this is the kind of power worthy of a head soldier of Apokolips!" he said has he walked toward Superboy.

"Damn it." Superboy said before he took off down a hall. The four super soldiers followed him and never noticed the infected Spiderman crawl out of the venting system. Spiderman grabbed a vial of serum that one of the soldiers had dropped and looked at it.

"It suppresses the hunger. If I take this maybe I can stand to find Mary Jane and even be able to stand being around people." He thought. Without a second thought he shoved the vial's needle tip into his arm and watched has the strange yellow fluid flowed into his body. In seconds he felt his hunger disappear and then he looked around for something that could of use to him. The answer came from a strange looking white tunnel of light forming outside. He ran to the tunnel and jumped in believing that it could be a faster ticket out of here.

(DC Universe)

(Kent's Farm outside of Smallvillie Kansas)

Spiderman landed with a thud behind two strange looking creatures. Both of them looked at the infected hero and laughed believing that he had died on the trip from Apokolips.

"Looks like one of the Earth heroes tried to take on Lord Darkseid again." The first stated.

"He got what was coming to him. From how he looks I would say that Lord Darkseid fed him to the hounds and then threw him through after us. I would guess that he wanted him used has a warning to those foolish enough to follow after this one.

Their thoughts on the matter would have continued if not for half Sayian flying backward toward them and knocking both of them into a small embankment. Gohan slowly stood up and looked at the two beings. Both where out cold and possibly dead. He looked at the direction he had just came from and hoped that Jackie was holding his own for the moment.

(Several hundred feet in front of Gohan)

Ryoko threw a ball of energy toward the form now growing in their direction. The explosive force knocked Doomsday off course and he fell straight to the ground. Tenchi looking at what was happening called on the power of the master key and formed his three Jurai Wings. He stood in front of Jackie and Ryoko and soon heard the sound of growling coming from a large hole where Doomsday landed.

Doomsday flew out of the hole and hit the Wings of Jurai that Tenchi had called forth. At first the Wings held, but slowly they began to crack. The next two strikes caused the cracks to widen and then suddenly the first wing broke. Ryoko looked on in complete surprise. She knew how tough the Wings of Jurai where and to see something break through them by physical force alone was beyond reason.

"You won't hurt my Tenchi!" She shouted has she jumped over the wings and struck Doomsday in the side of the head. The force knocked Doomsday down and then he struck back with a vengence. The effect slammed Ryoko through the barn and off into the sky. She felt blackness coming to her and never even felt the subspace portal open and drop her into Washu's lab.

"Well it was bound to happen little Ryoko. You finally found something more hard headed than you are." Washu thought while she looked at the girl. She looked back at the monitor and saw Magneto who had been silent and still the entire time form a thick iron box around Doomsday. She knew he had probably pulled all of the iron ore up from the ground to make the box. She also knew that he had done this not has a way to stop Doomsday, but as a way to slow him down for a few seconds so that they could retreat.

"Listen boy that thing is stronger than most super people I have met. I would say it is easily has strong if not stronger than the Hulk. We need to get those not powerful enough to fight it back before they become casualties." Magneto said to Jackie.

"Agreed. Washu open the portal and let Tenchi and Magneto come back through!" Jackie shouted. In that second a portal opened and both Magneto and Tenchi stepped through. He watched has it closed. He turned back in time to see a fist slam through the iron wall and rip it open.

"Alright you bastard lets go!" He said to the lumbering beast stepping through.

Raven brought her hands up in defense and called upon her magic abilities to form a shield.

(Wow!!!! A struggle between good and evil and more than meets the eye with the super soldiers! With the incredible power up that Doomsday has gotten could be even worse if he faces those super soldiers… What will happen next time??? Check in next time True believers!)


	21. Fighting against the odds

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

(Several hundred feet in front of Gohan)

Ryoko threw a ball of energy toward the form now growing in their direction. The explosive force knocked Doomsday off course and he fell straight to the ground. Tenchi looking at what was happening called on the power of the master key and formed his three Jurai Wings. He stood in front of Jackie and Ryoko and soon heard the sound of growling coming from a large hole where Doomsday landed.

Doomsday flew out of the hole and hit the Wings of Jurai that Tenchi had called forth. At first the Wings held, but slowly they began to crack. The next two strikes caused the cracks to widen and then suddenly the first wing broke. Ryoko looked on in complete surprise. She knew how tough the Wings of Jurai where and to see something break through them by physical force alone was beyond reason.

"You won't hurt my Tenchi!" She shouted has she jumped over the wings and struck Doomsday in the side of the head. The force knocked Doomsday down and then he struck back with a vengeance. The effect slammed Ryoko through the barn and off into the sky. She felt blackness coming to her and never even felt the subspace portal open and drop her into Washu's lab.

"Well it was bound to happen little Ryoko. You finally found something more hard headed than you are." Washu thought while she looked at the girl. She looked back at the monitor and saw Magneto who had been silent and still the entire time form a thick iron box around Doomsday. She knew he had probably pulled all of the iron ore up from the ground to make the box. She also knew that he had done this not has a way to stop Doomsday, but as a way to slow him down for a few seconds so that they could retreat.

"Listen boy that thing is stronger than most super people I have met. I would say it is easily has strong if not stronger than the Hulk. We need to get those not powerful enough to fight it back before they become casualties." Magneto said to Jackie.

"Agreed. Washu open the portal and let Tenchi and Magneto come back through!" Jackie shouted. In that second a portal opened and both Magneto and Tenchi stepped through. He watched has it closed. He turned back in time to see a fist slam through the iron wall and rip it open.

"Alright you bastard let's go!" He said to the lumbering beast stepping through.

Raven brought her hands up in defense and called upon her magic abilities to form a shield.

(Wow!!!! A struggle between good and evil and more than meets the eye with the super soldiers! With the incredible power up that Doomsday has gotten could be even worse if he faces those super soldiers… What will happen next time??? Check in next time True believers!)

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

(Kent's far outside of Smallvillie)

Naruto growled at Doomsday and began to use his shadow clone jutsu. Doomsday looked to see now hundreds of the same person standing in front of him. Naruto watched has Doomsday grabbed the first clone and bit into it only to watch it disappear into a puff of smoke. Angered Doomsday ran forward and began swinging wildly. Naruto took this chance to gather his chakra together into a single blast. He remembered what Gohan had said about focusing all of your energy into one blast and using it on an enemy. The moment Doomsday got close enough Naruto released what he now named the Spirit blast.

Jackie watched in amazement and wondered if Naruto had actually taken Doomsday out. The answer came with a back hand to Naruto slamming him into the ground under them.

"Hungry!!" Doomsday shouted has he stood over Naruto. The moment Doomsday began to reach for Naruto a flash of fire hit him. He turned to look at the Ghost rider standing there. Doomsday walked toward him with a wild look in his eyes. The Spirit of Vengeance released another blast of hell fire only to watch Doomsday shrugging it off like mild sunburn. Upon reaching the Ghost Rider Doomsday grabbed him by his jacket and lifted him into the air. In one movement Doomsday slammed the Spirit of Vengeance into the ground only to pick him back up and do it again. He would have continued if not for a blast of energy hitting his back knocking him forward and a strange black chain made of energy wrapped around him. Jackie looked at Raven who was constraining with everything she had to hold Doomsday.

"Raven don't let up on him. Gohan are you still alive?" Jackie shouted

"Yeah, just really really not enjoying the pain right now. What should we do about this guy?" Gohan asked.

"What ever you guys want to do you better do it now! I can't keep holding him like this; I'm starting to feel really drained." Raven shouted hoping that they would get the idea to move this along pretty soon.

"On my count we all blast him with everything that we have." Jackie said.

Naruto slowly rose to his feet and began collecting his energy into one blast again. Gohan began to summon energy around them into a spirit bomb just like his dad would do. Jackie began to divert energy from every system straight into his blasters. He could see the read out with his new enhanced scanners. He knew that they needed only a few more seconds of powering up and they might be able to stop Doomsday long enough to keep him down. His hope for a few more seconds was suddenly lost when he saw Doomsday stretching the chains and then breaking them.

"NOW!" Jackie shouted

In an instant the entire area lit up like an atomic blast. Jackie couldn't see Doomsday for several seconds and had been saved himself by a shield of magic energy brought up by Raven. He looked at her and smiled for a second before they looked to see a mangled form standing before them. Doomsday stepped forward missing his left forearm and part of the left side of his face.

"Youuu Dieeee!" Doomsday shouted has he slammed his fist through Raven's shield and lifted Jackie up over his head. Jackie could feel Doomsday pulling his body apart. He tried to get loose, but the super powered being wouldn't release him. Finally in a despite attempt Jackie began to supercharge his body with what energy his core had already charged up and slammed his free hand down on Doomsday's head. The result wasn't the effect that he wanted. Doomsday did let go of his feet and he hung down in front of the creature. Doomsday then began to slam his fists into Jackie's side and face.

"Jackie!" Raven shouted has she suddenly was covered with dark energy.

Jackie couldn't see what was happening but his scanners picked up Raven's energy and she had suddenly had a read out close to that of Goku's before going to Namek. He looked at Doomsday and realized that Doomsday's power had risen quite a bit since his imprisonment. He was reading at a level far above his own. It seemed that Doomsday power level was actually at Goku's power has of this moment.

"Raven don't!" Jackie shouted, but it was too late. He could feel her beside them and watched has she slammed her energy charged leg into Doomsday's side. He dropped Jackie and reached for Raven. She jumped back, but not quick enough. He grabbed her in his hand and opened his mouth. She closed her eyes waiting for the bit that was soon to come, but to her surprise she was still alive. She looked to see Doomsday dropping her and stumbling back. His face covered with energy and behind her she saw Jackie, Naruto, the Ghost Rider, and Gohan all blasting him in his face. Suddenly Doomsday fell over. She felt relaxed for a moment and ran over to Jackie.

"Did we beat him?" She asked.

"Jackie smiled at her, but his response was stopped by a large rock slamming into his head and knocking him back several yards. Raven looked to see an extremely pissed off Doomsday standing there.

(Suicide Slums)

Goku looked around at those by him and suddenly he transformed into a super sayian.

"What the hell?" Steel asked has he looked at the raw power coming off of Goku.

"I feel a huge amount of energy coming toward the west. And it is only being slowed down for the moment. I'm going to help if I can and see if it can be stopped." Goku said before he used his instant transmission.

Iron man watched has he disappeared and scanned the area.

"Interesting it seems that our friend has the ability to move faster than light. If we could learn how to do that then this war might become a little easier." Iron man said to no one and everyone at the same time.

(Jackie's earth in the subway system.)

Regan carefully moved the last two major pieces of the wall and platform out of the way hoping to make sure that another cave-in wouldn't happen. She smiled at her job well done and looked at Spider girl who helped both of the normal humans onto what was left of the platform and then looked back at Norman Osborne.

"Let's don't have another little cave-in Normie alright." Spider girl said looking at her father's old enemy.

"I'll forgive the considering tone for the moment child, but remember that I can squash you like the bug that you are." Norman answered has the Green Goblin.

Regan looked around the abondand area of town and realized how much had been destroyed. She shook her head and then heard several screams coming from down the street. She looked toward the direction using her enhanced sight and gasped.

"Everyone run now!" She shouted.

Has they began to run May looked back to see litterly thousands of the infected running after them. She wondered exactly what Regan was planning on doing about this when the girl stopped and headed back toward her.

"Take them to the sixth house on the left. Once you are there go up the second floor and go in the door that has a picture of your dad fighting. Go in and shout Washu, Regan said to scan us and open up." Regan said before she began to throw energy blasts behind them.

"What about you?" May asked.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, but if I don't stop them there won't be a chance for any of us to get out of here." Regan said has she launched energy blast after energy blast. May nodded and lead everyone toward the house she was told about. She looked to see the same house she had escaped from earlier and wondered how they could get help here.

(DC Universe Kent's Farm)

Goku materialized in time to see Gohan being thrown against the ground and stomped hard. He rushed over and slammed into the creature. Doomsday looked at the new being and growled. Like Superman this thing had managed to stop him. Slowly the creature stepped forward and then it began to rush toward Goku. It slammed into Goku and drove him back. The Super Sayian felt the force coming from Doomsday and answered with a punch. Within seconds the two powerful beings where punching and kicking each other. The force of each punch was enough to make the ground quake under them. Finally Doomsday grabbed Goku's hair and brought the sayian down on his knee hard. The effect caused Goku to stumble around for a moment and Doomsday used this distraction to leap toward Smallville.

(Small Ville)

Lana walked out of the bar she had bought and was running. She hated operating a bar, but the she needed the building and business to help turn Small Ville around. She smiled at the fact that she had finally brought a small mall to the town and actually managed to get the city council to agree on allowing S'mart to set up. Has she thought of her quest for improving the hometown she loved so much she heard the unmistakable sound of metal crunching. She looked up from trying to find her keys to see her car now a pile of scrap under night something she had believed to be dead.

"No you can't be here, you're dead he killed you!" Lana shouted has Doomsday grabbed her and stopped her screaming by biting into her neck. Lana twitched a few times before her body stopped convulsing. Somehow Lana was able to watch what was happening from outside of her body and realized that she was dead now. She tried to head on toward what was after this life, but for some reason she felt trapped to this place, to this area.

"Clark were where you?" She thought has she watched Doomsday devour her body.


	22. A new friend

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

"Everyone run now!" She shouted.

Has they began to run May looked back to see literally thousands of the infected running after them. She wondered exactly what Regan was planning on doing about this when the girl stopped and headed back toward her.

"Take them to the sixth house on the left. Once you are there go up the second floor and go in the door that has a picture of your dad fighting. Go in and shout Washu, Regan said to scan us and open up." Regan said before she began to throw energy blasts behind them.

"What about you?" May asked.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, but if I don't stop them there won't be a chance for any of us to get out of here." Regan said has she launched energy blast after energy blast.

May nodded and lead everyone toward the house she was told about. She looked to see the same house she had escaped from earlier and wondered how they could get help here.

(DC Universe Kent's Farm)

Goku materialized in time to see Gohan being thrown against the ground and stomped hard. He rushed over and slammed into the creature. Doomsday looked at the new being and growled. Like Superman this thing had managed to stop him. Slowly the creature stepped forward and then it began to rush toward Goku. It slammed into Goku and drove him back. The Super Sayian felt the force coming from Doomsday and answered with a punch. Within seconds the two powerful beings where punching and kicking each other. The force of each punch was enough to make the ground quake under them. Finally Doomsday grabbed Goku's hair and brought the sayian down on his knee hard. The effect caused Goku to stumble around for a moment and Doomsday used this distraction to leap toward Smallville.

(Small Ville)

Lana walked out of the bar she had bought and was running. She hated operating a bar, but the she needed the building and business to help turn Small Ville around. She smiled at the fact that she had finally brought a small mall to the town and actually managed to get the city council to agree on allowing S'mart to set up. Has she thought of her quest for improving the hometown she loved so much she heard the unmistakable sound of metal crunching. She looked up from trying to find her keys to see her car now a pile of scrap under night something she had believed to be dead.

"No you can't be here, you're dead he killed you!" Lana shouted has Doomsday grabbed her and stopped her screaming by biting into her neck.

Lana twitched a few times before her body stopped convulsing. Somehow Lana was able to watch what was happening from outside of her body and realized that she was dead now. She tried to head on toward what was after this life, but for some reason she felt trapped to this place, to this area.

"Clark were where you?" She thought has she watched Doomsday devour her body.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

(Kent's farm outside of Small ville)

Jackie opened his eyes and his vision was greeted with a thousand blinking symbols and warning lights. He couldn't explain how he knew what each symbol was, but then it occurred to him that the nanobots had finished their job. He noticed that a connection symbol was blinking and some how he realized that it was searching for the Red Ribbon satellite. When the connection wasn't made with the Red Ribbon satellite it began to search for another one. Finally it connected and within seconds he had power levels, origins, nationalities, and known weaknesses of every hero listed in the satellite. He began to wonder what satellite it was and then it occurred to him that he was hooked up with the Justice League's satellite.

"Why is it giving me data on the heroes and known villains of this world?" He asked aloud.

"Because your systems are trying to find your primary function." A dark voice said from inside of his head.

"Who's there?" He asked aloud.

"No need to shout. I'm not anywhere except for computerized part of your brain. In essence I was implanted into you through the nano machines that converted you. Normally I would have wiped your mind by now, but the directive wasn't implanted." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Jackie asked.

"I am a digital clone of Dr. Gero. My directive is to ensure that you perform your duties. Like both numbers 17 and 18 I ensure that the prime directive is followed. It is strange that you don't have a prime directive so I can only guess that you asked for this." The digital clone stated.

"I did, but why is the connection searching for technology?" Jackie asked.

"Your core was damaged. That creature had enough force in its punches that it managed to fracture your main power core. A prolonged battle will create an overload. When that happens you will self distruct." The voice stated flatly.

"Then I need to go back to Washu." Jackie said.

"Yes the little scientist would be the best choice. She seems to excel at advanced sciences." The voice stated has Jackie stood up.

"Washu do you read me?" Jackie said through his COM link.

"Of course Jackie I read you. What are you needing?" She asked.

"I need a portal opened. I have a fractured core and from what I understand that means I am a ticking time bomb." He said looking toward the now forming portal.

"Jackie I'm reading something else near you. I don't know what it is…" she said through the link before something hit Jackie with enough force to knock him out.

Raven raised up and saw a man standing over them. She began to say something but was hit with a blast of electricity. The man gathered both of them up and walked over to Gohan. He started to pick up Gohan when he felt a kick to the back of his knee. He looked to see a nearly out of it Naruto barely standing. He aimed the tazer and watched has Naruto fallen to the ground. He placed a strange device on Naruto and then another on Gohan. The man touched a button on his watch and both of them disappeared. HE pressed another button and disappeared with Jackie and Raven.

Jackie slowly shook his head has he came too and looked around the room. At first he saw nothing and then saw Raven lying on a table with her clothes laying on the floor. A sheet was covering her, but he could see the outline of her form. He turned and blushed realizing that he was thinking about what she must look like under the sheet.

He was about to say something when the man walked out. Instantly his power core began to charge and then a large volt of electricity flowed down his back. He fell backward and looked at the man standing there. Finally the man removed his mask and he looked at a man he never believed would kidnap anyone. The man looked at him and then looked at the vial of blood in his hand.

"I have seen robots, androids, and even cyborgs, but you are the most advanced piece of technology that I've seen in a long, long time." The man said has he studied Jackie's form.

"Why are you doing this?" Jackie asked has the man looked toward Naruto and Gohan who where both being held in some kind of force field.

The man looked back at him and shook his head. He walked over to the front of the room and opened a steel shutter. Jackie looked at the room has light poured in from the blue star that was shining in on them.

"I know what is happening to the earth and to this universe. I tracked the disturbance to the Green Lantern deep space station. When I arrived there I looked over the death and destruction and luckily they had managed to destroy the portal technology there, but not at Lex Corp, or not the magical portals that Dr. Fate can create." The man said has he looked toward the blue star shining in the distance.

"Mr. Savage I know you and I know what you are like. You've challenged the Justice League, and you've stood against Lex Luthor for the destruction of the ancient ruins in South America. You're not a kidnapper." Jackie said has he looked at  
Vandal Savage.

Vandal Savage looked at Jackie again and this time he sat down near him. He opened a small case. He took a small chip in his hand and reached over and laid it on Jackie's head. The chip began integrating into Jackie's systems. He felt the digital clone in his mind fighting off the advanced LexCorp chip that was trying to become part of his systems.

"The chip will correct your core. I'm not trying to take control of you yet. Has for your friend Raven her wounds where more serious. I managed save her life. Your other friends are resting in the containment area, but I am here to offer my help. More to the point I am here to offer something for the uninfected citizens of earth. I have a large planet below us that would make a colony for many of them and it may come to it." Savage said has he watched Jackie.

"You sound a lot like Victor Von Doom." Jackie said without thinking.

"How do you know of the other universe?" Vandal Savage asked looking at Jackie strangely.

"I know because I am from Universe Omega Prime. I used a magical portal to bring people to my universe, but things went wrong. I let a virus into the world and it killed my earth. In two days time the entire earth was dead. I tried to let the Justice League stop it, but most of them became infected. Superman was the only one able to fight the infection off." Jackie said looking toward Raven and watching her flinch at the feelings of remorse pouring off of him into her.

"What will you do now Mr. Savage?" Jackie asked.

"I will make sure that all of you are healthy enough to travel back to earth and then I will let you fight the infected if you wish; however I suggest that you begin evacuating the earth has soon as possible." Vandal Savage said before he got up and walked over to a large mainframe and turned it on.

"Do you think that the former members of the Legion of Doom will help us?" Jackie asked.

"Not a chance. Luthor is dead or at least wants the world to think so. Grundy is dead, and not strong enough to make much difference. Grog would rather chew off his own arm than accept help or help any humans. Bizzaro may help if you can find his new home world and convince him to return to earth. I would be careful around him however. You may get some help from Bain. He wasn't a member, but knowing him he would want to be the only one to kill Batman and that means he would fight the infected for the chance. Also look for Access. He could bring some heroes from his universe to this one if needed." Vandal said has he hit a few buttons to release Jackie.

"I didn't expect to see you come out and help." Jackie said.

"I didn't expect to see something that could destroy me." Vandal Savage said has he looked at Raven.

"I know something about her people Jackie. I know that they choose who they befriend carefully and I know that they choose who they love even more carefully. The fact that she has befriended you shows you can be trusted. The fact she cares enough about you to lay down her own life shows that she loves you, and that means that you are someone that is beyond loyal." Vandal said has he turned back to the mainframe.


	23. A whole new World

(Welcome back true believers. I am updating the story once again, and it is getting ready to do something new. The story is getting ready to split into three P.O.V. Arcs. For those that have been following the story this means that it will be shifting from the main Zombie Universe I have created to A specific Anime universe (Mainly Tenchi Muyo and DBZ), and the deadite void universe. (For specific info on the Deadite void universe see Evil Dead Regenerator ending chapter.) Anyway on with the show.)

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

"You sound a lot like Victor Von Doom." Jackie said without thinking.

"How do you know of the other universe?" Vandal Savage asked looking at Jackie strangely.

"I know because I am from Universe Omega Prime. I used a magical portal to bring people to my universe, but things went wrong. I let a virus into the world and it killed my earth. In two days time the entire earth was dead. I tried to let the Justice League stop it, but most of them became infected. Superman was the only one able to fight the infection off." Jackie said looking toward Raven and watching her flinch at the feelings of remorse pouring off of him into her.

"What will you do now Mr. Savage?" Jackie asked.

"I will make sure that all of you are healthy enough to travel back to earth and then I will let you fight the infected if you wish; however I suggest that you begin evacuating the earth has soon as possible." Vandal Savage said before he got up and walked over to a large mainframe and turned it on.

"Do you think that the former members of the Legion of Doom will help us?" Jackie asked.

"Not a chance. Luthor is dead or at least wants the world to think so. Grundy is dead, and not strong enough to make much difference. Grog would rather chew off his own arm than accept help or help any humans. Bizzaro may help if you can find his new home world and convince him to return to earth. I would be careful around him however. You may get some help from Bain. He wasn't a member, but knowing him he would want to be the only one to kill Batman and that means he would fight the infected for the chance. Also look for Access. He could bring some heroes from his universe to this one if needed." Vandal said has he hit a few buttons to release Jackie.

"I didn't expect to see you come out and help." Jackie said.

"I didn't expect to see something that could destroy me." Vandal Savage said has he looked at Raven.

"I know something about her people Jackie. I know that they choose who they befriend carefully and I know that they choose who they love even more carefully. The fact that she has befriended you shows you can be trusted. The fact she cares enough about you to lay down her own life shows that she loves you, and that means that you are someone that is beyond loyal." Vandal said has he turned back to the mainframe.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard.)

(Washu's Lab)

Ryoko finally woke up. She stood her head throbbing from the pain that monster Doomsday had caused. She looked around for Tenchi and saw both him and Magneto standing not far away. She wondered what the mutant was talking about when she overheard the drones reporting back to Washu that Jackie, Gohan, Naruto, and Raven where gone. She stood up and saw Johnny Blaze coming through the portal with three B2 drones.

"What happened to everyone?" Ryoko asked.

"I don't know that monster tore through all of us and that guy Goku managed to slow it down. After that everything went black and when I woke up everyone was gone. At first I thought that they came back, but then I found this." Johnny said has he raised a spent tazzer rifle.

"Someone really modified it, because I noticed that it didn't read in volts, but Gigavolts." Johnny said has he handed it over to Washu who began to study the modified tazer.

"Where is that thing now?" Ryoko asked.

"Don't know, but that guy Goku headed off to find him. You know that thing hit me so hard that I felt it." Johnny said has he thought of all of the times that the Rider had kept him from feeling their enemies.

(Suicide Slums)

Ash watched everyone for a moment and then dug through his bag until he found the spell book he had through the whistle stop tour of history. He thumbed through the pages until he came to what he wanted to find. He looked at the illustration of a flesh eater and read what the spell could do.

:"Once read this spell will grant the reader control over a deadite for a limited time." He read to himself and slowly began to wonder if it would work on the zombies.

He was about to say something when behind him a deep growl erupted from the dark alley. He looked down to see an old homeless man stumbling toward them. He raised his head and Ash could see that he had become one of the deadites.

"The war to end all wars has started in this universe. We demons have decided to aid the chosen one in battle, but once the war is won we will swallow your souls." The bum said before Ash slammed the stock of his sawed off Shotgun into the deadite's face.

"Like I want your help dead head." Ash said watching the creature. Unknown to him at the same time in a different universe a certain Jurian Princess was looking for her beloved Tenchi. The searching had increased so much that she finally switched on one of Washu's locator beacons. The effect caused all portals leading to Washu's Lab to connect to the Masaki living room. She was about to scream at Ryoko when a woman dressed in a strange red and blue outfit covered in some kind of black webbing came crashing through. Behind her two normal people followed and a girl that wasn't Ryoko but seemed to have her powers came through. Behind them a strange looking Clown and woman Jester came through.

"Who are you people and what are you doing here?" Ayeka asked before the clown turned toward her and smiled.

"Pretty flower for a pretty lady?" The Joker asked before his famed flower shot out the acid it contained. If the guardians had been even a second later Ayeka would have needed the help of a plastic surgeon.

"Capture Him and his woman!" Ayeka shouted has the guardians created a force field around the two-zombified villains.

"Now do I have to do the same to all of you, or will you speak peacefully?" Ayeka asked looked at the normal strangers in Lord Tenchi's house.

(Cliffhanger I know, but it is for a good reason. This is leading up to a major battle in Tenchi's home universe. Unknown to Ayeka when she actived Washu's tracking device she opened every portal that Washu had created. That includes the ones at the Galactic Science Academy, and even on Planet Jurai itself.)


	24. Betting on the Time Prophet

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

(Washu's Lab)

Ryoko finally woke up. She stood her head throbbing from the pain that monster Doomsday had caused. She looked around for Tenchi and saw both him and Magneto standing not far away. She wondered what the mutant was talking about when she overheard the drones reporting back to Washu that Jackie, Gohan, Naruto, and Raven where gone. She stood up and saw Johnny Blaze coming through the portal with three B2 drones.

"What happened to everyone?" Ryoko asked.

"I don't know that monster tore through all of us and that guy Goku managed to slow it down. After that everything went black and when I woke up everyone was gone. At first I thought that they came back, but then I found this." Johnny said has he raised a spent tazzer rifle.

"Someone really modified it, because I noticed that it didn't read in volts, but Gigavolts." Johnny said has he handed it over to Washu who began to study the modified tazer.

"Where is that thing now?" Ryoko asked.

"Don't know, but that guy Goku headed off to find him. You know that thing hit me so hard that I felt it." Johnny said has he thought of all of the times that the Rider had kept him from feeling their enemies.

(Suicide Slums)

Ash watched everyone for a moment and then dug through his bag until he found the spell book he had through the whistle stop tour of history. He thumbed through the pages until he came to what he wanted to find. He looked at the illustration of a flesh eater and read what the spell could do.

:"Once read this spell will grant the reader control over a deadite for a limited time." He read to himself and slowly began to wonder if it would work on the zombies.

He was about to say something when behind him a deep growl erupted from the dark alley. He looked down to see an old homeless man stumbling toward them. He raised his head and Ash could see that he had become one of the deadites.

"The war to end all wars has started in this universe. We demons have decided to aid the chosen one in battle, but once the war is won we will swallow your souls." The bum said before Ash slammed the stock of his sawed off Shotgun into the deadite's face.

"Like I want your help dead head." Ash said watching the creature. Unknown to him at the same time in a different universe a certain Jurian Princess was looking for her beloved Tenchi. The searching had increased so much that she finally switched on one of Washu's locator beacons. The effect caused all portals leading to Washu's Lab to connect to the Masaki living room. She was about to scream at Ryoko when a woman dressed in a strange red and blue outfit covered in some kind of black webbing came crashing through. Behind her two normal people followed and a girl that wasn't Ryoko but seemed to have her powers came through. Behind them a strange looking Clown and woman Jester came through.

"Who are you people and what are you doing here?" Ayeka asked before the clown turned toward her and smiled.

"Pretty flower for a pretty lady?" The Joker asked before his famed flower shot out the acid it contained. If the guardians had been even a second later Ayeka would have needed the help of a plastic surgeon.

"Capture Him and his woman!" Ayeka shouted has the guardians created a force field around the two-zombified villains.

"Now do I have to do the same to all of you, or will you speak peacefully?" Ayeka asked looked at the normal strangers in Lord Tenchi's house.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

(Suicide Slums)

Iron man looked over at Ash has he kicked the strange demonic man back. He knew that Mr. Williams must have some experience with these kinds of creatures, but it seems odd that he would refuse their help. He waited until it seemed reasonably clear before he asked.

"So why are we refusing their help Mr. Williams?" Iron man asked.

"Have you ever messed with a deadite? They lie, and what is worse they will turn on you in a second. The moment that our side is loosing they will leave us high and dry. We'd be better off without them." Ash said remembering the experiences he had working with the demons long ago.

Steel had watched the entire thing and listened. He believed that Ash was right. He remembered his grandmother telling him that the devil was a liar and the father of all lies. It stood to reason that a demon would be the same way. They began to walk down the alley ignoring the smell of blood and gore surrounding them. Ash looked over toward a building and wondered what was going to happen in this world. Almost on queue a building groaned and began to fall blocking the alleyway.

"Those of us that can fly will carry those that can't and get across the rubble." Iron man said. Ash shook his head and looked toward them.

"Chances are that some of those green glowing guys may still be around and if you are carrying us then you can't fight them. I'll head through the surrounding buildings and find my way to the street." Ash said has he started toward a standing building.

(In Vandal Savage's colony above the new blue planet)

Jackie finally rose up and looked around. He began to think about the show his father had watched a few years back and wondered if it was possible that the light and dark universe of LEXX may actually be real. Normally he wouldn't even wonder about it, but the thought of the time prophet on LEXX would be of great help. Finally he knew what he needed to do.

"Mr. Savage I have a question for you. Do you think that the Green Lantern's portal technology could locate a universe not too different from out own. The Universe was ruled by a dark being called 'his divine shadow', and there was a prophet that could tell me how we could stop this virus." Jackie said hoping that he would be right.

"It's an interesting idea and worth checking into if you feel up to fighting for the portal technology there." Savage said.

"We have to fight for it. There is no other choice than to seek this prophet out and ask." Jackie said looking at him.

Raven slowly looked up and sat up holding the sheet against her. She looked at Savage and seemed somewhat upset about being naked in a place he brought them to, but decided that to be upset at this moment would be fruitless.

"Jackie is right about wanting to find out, but shouldn't we contact Washu first?" Raven asked looking at them.

Jackie nodded and thought about the little scientist. He knew that she would need to talk to them pretty soon. He didn't know about the reversal of all of Washu's portals. That in itself would almost make communicating with Washu directly impossible.

((Short update I know, but I am going to update the P.O.V. universe stories are going to be taking place in the areas set aside for them. For example Tenchi's world will take place in the Tenchi Muyo fan fiction area, LEXX in the LEXX area. Ect…))


	25. Possessing Henshaw

Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

"Mr. Savage I have a question for you. Do you think that the Green Lantern's portal technology could locate a universe not too different from out own. The Universe was ruled by a dark being called 'his divine shadow', and there was a prophet that could tell me how we could stop this virus." Jackie said hoping that he would be right.

"It's an interesting idea and worth checking into if you feel up to fighting for the portal technology there." Savage said.

"We have to fight for it. There is no other choice than to seek this prophet out and ask." Jackie said looking at him.

Raven slowly looked up and sat up holding the sheet against her. She looked at Savage and seemed somewhat upset about being naked in a place he brought them to, but decided that to be upset at this moment would be fruitless.

"Jackie is right about wanting to find out, but shouldn't we contact Washu first?" Raven asked looking at them.

Jackie nodded and thought about the little scientist. He knew that she would need to talk to them pretty soon. He didn't know about the reversal of all of Washu's portals. That in itself would almost make communicating with Washu directly impossible.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

(IN Vandal Savage's Satellite above the blue planet)

Jackie waited until Raven was dressed and both Gohan and Naruto where awake. He looked toward Raven and wondered if actually going to find the Time Prophet would actually do any good. His thoughts ended when he noticed that Mr. Savage was walking toward them holding a strange looking weapon. He looked at the weapon and realized that it was a yellow plasma rifle.

"That will be of use against the older generation rings, but I don't think that it will do has much against the newer generation." Raven said has she looked at the rifle in Savage's hands.

"It will do for the time being, although we won't be going to the Lantern outpost satellite. The Lantern's there destroyed the portal technology and that means that we will have to go straight to Oa. Naturally the Guardians aren't very trusting of me." Savage said with a humorous voice.

"There isn't anything funny about this. First most of the infected Lanterns must have headed back to that planet. So the guardians would have activated the shields around the planet. So we have to fight hundreds if not thousands of infected Green Lantern corps. Next we have to get through the shield and take over the portal technology there. I'm worried that we may be taking on more than we can handle." Raven said has she sat there looking at Jackie.

"I can handle the infected Green Lanterns." Jackie said has he felt the power flowing through his newly repaired core.

"Jackie I don't doubt that you could handle a hundred of the infected Lanterns, but it won't be a hundred it will be hundreds, or even thousands. And if by some chance one of those things manages to bite you then we are in a worse place than where we were." She said trying to make him understand what she was saying.

"Perhaps the Corps have already cleared much of the infected. It is a possibility after all." Savage said not really believing that even the harden Green Lantern special forces could wipe out all of the infected Lanterns without some help.

"That is a possibility, but I seriously doubt it has happened that way. The Guardians would have activated the shields and most likely overloaded one of the generators outside of the planet. That would destroy several hundred of the infected even if they had their shields on." Jackie said thinking back to the Marvel vs. DC comics. He had remembered that they had blown one of the generators in order to keep their planet from being attacked by several villains from both universes.

"That would be reasonable. After all the Guardians are nothing if not predictable." Savage said.

Raven thought about it, but it seemed doubtful. After all the infected where Green Lanterns themselves. They knew what measures the Guardians would take to protect Oa. It wasn't just that, but she almost feel an empty hollow void where the emotions of Oa once where. It could be completely possible that the infected where already on the planet and if that was so then the Guardians where in the great hall locked away from the attackers hoping that someone would come and restore order to the planet once again.

Jackie looked over at Raven and could almost feel the desperation she felt. He could tell that at this moment she was trying to convince her self that the Guardian's planet was all right, but more than anyone she could tell before they even arrived. He started to tun away; however, his eyes stayed trained on her. Suddenly her power level, complete list of every weakness, and even body temperature was coming up in his vision. He tried to shut it down, but his body was acting has though he was scanning her because he viewed her has a threat. Without warning the digital clone of Gero appeared in his vision beside him. The digital clone began shutting down the reaction and looked at him.

Jackie we are in trouble. The chip that was used to repair you contains an electronic personality almost has though it is a life form within that chip. This life form is attempting to take over your systems. I've managed to contain it for the moment, but I believe it will over power me eventually. At that point you will have to find a way of removing the being from your circuitry." The digital clone of Gero said to Jackie before he disappeared.

"Henshaw… Oh God he managed to transfer into the chip and then it was connected to me. If he takes over my body he will cause more havoc than he had before." Jackie thought to him self. He looked over at Raven and motioned for her to come closer to him.

"The infected may not be the only thing we need to worry about. Henshaw had managed to squeeze into the chip that Savage used to fix my power core. I don't know if he meant to release Henshaw or not, but if that mad man manages to get loose inside of me then we are all in danger." Jackie said looking at her with a grim expression.

"Savage! Did you know that Hank Henshaw was inside of that component that you used on Jackie?!" Raven almost screamed the question at him. She had run into Henshaw before when the reformed titans had helped Superman capture the recreated cyborg version of him self.

"Believe me when I say that I had no idea. I obtained the chip along with several others from Lex corp. When I obtained them I didn't ask questions. My only guess is that after his last fight with Superman Henshaw directed his being toward earth and managed to become part of Luther's destroyed mainframe." Savage said has he looked at Jackie.

"I wouldn't have released Henshaw anyway. The man is unstable and unreliable. When I rule I want to rule and not be a lackey of some mad man." Savage said has he kept an eye on the super powered teen age android.

(Masaki Living room Tenchi's universe.)

"I see. So all of you are from this strange world where these infected creatures have killed almost all life was destroyed except for the five of you at least that is what you know so far correct?" The first Princess of Jurai asked has she finished talking to Spidergirl and Regan.

"Sister it makes some sense that Washu would help them. After all that would explain what happened to her, Ryoko, and Tenchi." Sasami said has she looked at her older sister.

"I agree Sasami. It is like Miss Washu to help when something sparks her scientific curiosity." Ayeka said before she realized what she had done when she activated the homing beacon. The one she activated was the emergency homing beacon and it had connected all of Washu portals to the Masaki Living room, the Galactic Science Academy, and even the Royal throne room on Jurai.

"Oh dear God, mother and father." Ayeka said before she even realized the words had came out of her mouth.

"What's wrong Sister?" Sasami asked.

"Miss Washu's portals connect here, and home on Jurai." Ayeka said.

"Oh no… Well I am sure that mother and father are fine. After all they have countless Royal guards and knights protecting them." Sasami said has she turned toward the closet.

"Shouldn't the closet still work?" Sasami asked.

"Washu said that it would, but I have doubts that it will work like she expected it too. Especially with all of those strange creatures moving through the universes like these girls are saying." Ayeka said.

No sooner had Ayeka said those words then a sound like thunder and an earthquake made a baby came from outside. Ayeka turned her head and silently cursed.

"Mishoi has returned home." She said before the blonde Galaxy Policewoman came through the door and tripped. Her tripping caused Sasami to go through the broom closet into Washu's lab. The others looked at each other before a strong vacuum sucked them into the lab and closed the door behind them.

"Oww… First my ship crashes because of some weird green blast from a strange creature hit it, and then I fall into here." She said has she reached up and laid her hand on a long table. Unknown to Mishoi the area she had landed them in was Washu's Advanced Rebuilding Machines or W.A.R.M. for short. Washu had put Mayuka into containment in here to free her from Yuzuha's essence completely. It had been taking the machines quite a while to remove all of Yuzuha's influence, and unfortunately it seemed has though it could take quite a while longer.

Mishoi pulled herself up and reached around for a light switch and didn't feel anything. After several minutes she finally banged on a large button she didn't see. The effect freed Mayuka. Once the lights came on Joker and Harley Quinn used this chance to attack the girl that just fell from a large tank. Joker bit deep into her arm and Ayeka felt so terrible because now they would have to either kill her or hope that they could contain her long enough to let Washu cure her.

To Ayeka's amazement Mayuka called her fake Light Hawk Sword forth and destroyed both of the infected individuals. She stood there for a moment and then cried has a black mass formed at the bite and then fell to the ground. Mayuka looked at the Princess and sniffled trying to keep from crying.

"I didn't like how that made me feel and I forced it out. I think that comes from mom." Mayuka said has she walked toward Ayeka and stumbled. The princess caught her and held her steady herself.

"Mayuka are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I want to see my daddy." Mayuka said has she looked toward the East Side of the lab.

"I know that we are deep in Washu's lab and it may take days to get to where they are.

"I could fly us there." Regan said.

"No I fear that if more of those things come through we may need you to fight against them. Since you are like Ryoko can you contact Washu?" Ayeka asked.

"I didn't think about that." Regan said.

(Jurai Throne Room)

Azuha stood talking to one of the knights when a large blast echoed through the room. Once dust settled he looked at an infected Ben Grimm. The infected 'Thing' stood before him before growling at them all.

"It's Slobbering time!!!" the infected Thing shouted has he run toward Azuha.

(Oh no the Infected are spreading into new universes and the introduction of Hank Henshaw could mean disaster for everyone.)


	26. Sinestro!

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

No sooner had Ayeka said those words then a sound like thunder and an earthquake made a baby came from outside. Ayeka turned her head and silently cursed.

"Mishoi has returned home." She said before the blonde Galaxy Policewoman came through the door and tripped. Her tripping caused Sasami to go through the broom closet into Washu's lab. The others looked at each other before a strong vacuum sucked them into the lab and closed the door behind them.

"Oww… First my ship crashes because of some weird green blast from a strange creature hit it, and then I fall into here." She said has she reached up and laid her hand on a long table. Unknown to Mishoi the area she had landed them in was Washu's Advanced Rebuilding Machines or W.A.R.M. for short. Washu had put Mayuka into containment in here to free her from Yuzuha's essence completely. It had been taking the machines quite a while to remove all of Yuzuha's influence, and unfortunately it seemed has though it could take quite a while longer.

Mishoi pulled herself up and reached around for a light switch and didn't feel anything. After several minutes she finally banged on a large button she didn't see. The effect freed Mayuka. Once the lights came on Joker and Harley Quinn used this chance to attack the girl that just fell from a large tank. Joker bit deep into her arm and Ayeka felt so terrible because now they would have to either kill her or hope that they could contain her long enough to let Washu cure her.

To Ayeka's amazement Mayuka called her fake Light Hawk Sword forth and destroyed both of the infected individuals. She stood there for a moment and then cried has a black mass formed at the bite and then fell to the ground. Mayuka looked at the Princess and sniffled trying to keep from crying.

"I didn't like how that made me feel and I forced it out. I think that comes from mom." Mayuka said has she walked toward Ayeka and stumbled. The princess caught her and held her steady herself.

"Mayuka are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I want to see my daddy." Mayuka said has she looked toward the East Side of the lab.

"I know that we are deep in Washu's lab and it may take days to get to where they are.

"I could fly us there." Regan said.

"No I fear that if more of those things come through we may need you to fight against them. Since you are like Ryoko can you contact Washu?" Ayeka asked.

"I didn't think about that." Regan said.

(Jurai Throne Room)

Azuha stood talking to one of the knights when a large blast echoed through the room. Once dust settled he looked at an infected Ben Grimm. The infected 'Thing' stood before him before growling at them all.

"It's Slobbering time!!!" the infected Thing shouted has he run toward Azuha.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

(on Jackie's Earth)

A man sat in the dark corner of a bomb and storm shelter listening for any kind of sound coming from outside of the doors.

"Win one hundred fifty million dollars and the world goes to shit." He says to himself has the sound of his voice echoes the room that more than likely will become his tomb.

He leans across and grabs a pen and paper. Silently he cures himself for talking aloud and begins to put his thoughts to paper. "A week ago everything was perfect. I was working at Wal-Mart in house wears, and then I won the big time in my over night trip to Vegas. I've never been rich before so I decided to have a huge underground shelter built. Instead of having it built by hand I bought several small cement storm shelters and made a tunnel system to each of them. It took the construction crew about three days to dig the holes and place the shelters. I planned on making this into my personal vault, but now I guess that it's my grave now. It's funny I thought that winning this money would make my life easier and all it has done was give a huge high before dropping me into a worse pile of shit. I did buy a double barrel shot gun before this happened and I wonder if I should use it now. Naw mom and Cheryl would hate me forever if I did something like that. After all she always told me that she expected me to do more than work for a place like Wal-Mart. You know what's even more funny is that I've been confused with that actor Bruce Campbell so many times. I wonder if he and Sam Raimi had came across my family's name before making those Evil Dead movies. It would make sense. After all it's not often that you and a hero on the screen have the same name. Well this might be the end for this Ashley Williams, but at least I'm still working at a place like Wal-Mart and if he is real in another world, then I bet that he is."

He leaned against the wall and heard the sound of something scrapping against the ceiling of his shelter. Finally he heard a crack forming and then part of the ceiling fell in before him. Grabbing his double barrel shotgun he aimed and fired. Once the dust cleared he saw a headless body dressed in some super hero costume. Once he was on his feet he climbed out of the shelter and looked around. The area was basically empty. He could tell that people had tried to get to his shelter but died before they reached the entrance.

"Fucking zombies." He said aloud before a strange woman walked out holding a head in her hands.

"Ash…" The woman said has she got closer. He looked at her and lifted the shotgun.

"Linda I'm sorry." He said has the gun blasted in his hands. He watched has she flew back and hit against the exposed part of his shelter.

(Savages' satellite over the blue planet)

Jackie began to wonder exactly what they would do if Hank managed to get outside of the microchip he was trapped in and spread through his systems. He forced the idea back not wanting to loose hope that somehow he could get the crazed genius out of his body. He looked up to see Gohan, Naruto, Savage, and Raven all looking at him. He nodded and walked toward them. Jackie looked at the ship that Savage had ready and noticed that it looked surprisingly like the Justice League's star cruiser.

"Interesting design." Jackie said has they took their seats.

"I copied the design from the Justice League. I did improve the weapon systems however. The field generator will create a yellow energy field, which will keep the Lantern's ring energy from attacking the hull of the ship. At least it will work for a few minutes." Savage said has he laid in the course. Within a few seconds the ship shot off toward Oa and Jackie wondered if they would be too late to help anyone.

Raven looked over at Jackie and could tell that he was wanting help and soon. She looked out the window to see the ship traveling faster than she thought was possible. Has they traveled the ship suddenly lunged forward and then stopped. Raven looked out to see a yellow energy pattern grasping the ship.

"Sinestro power ring!" Jackie shouted has he stood up and walked toward the back of the ship.

"Jackie you don't know how many of them are out there." Gohan said.

"No, but I can't allow them to get in here either. Savage I am borrowing one of the space walk suits." Jackie said.

He grabbed what looked like a backpack and pressed the red button on the front. Within seconds it created a space suit around him and he walked into the air lock. One the room was depressurized he walked out the open door and looked at the small army around them. His eyes scanned the Sinestro corps and realized that they were not infected.

"Release the ship." Jackie said has he began to charge energy into blasts.

"We have no intention of destroying you. I would say that we need your ship, but that isn't true. We have taken the decision of becoming the new law in space since the Lantern corps have fallen." One of the ring wielders said before he appeared before Jackie.

Jackie looked in the eyes of Sinestro him self. He had believed that Sinestro would be dead or perhaps transported into a different universe, but instead he stood there before Jackie alive and well.

"You look confused. After the original defeat of the Sinestro corps the Guardians decided that I was too dangerous to keep in the universe. They used the portal technology to send me to a world where my power meant nothing, but a single blast from my ring disrupted the projection of the portal. Instead of being trapped in a different universe I was trapped in a small pocket of sub space. My ring was too weak to escape alone, but I was still linked to my followers. They used the power of Hank Henshaw to release me and thus I lead them. Henshaw soon after was destroyed or believed to be. I know that the Man Hunters found him and helped in his recreation. It was unintentional but a yellow power generator going critical destroyed his new body. The explosion vaporized his weaken form and I suppose that either he is a memory or found a way into another machine." Sinestro said has he looked at Jackie.

"You have no idea." Jackie said has he looked at the leader of the Sinestro corps.

"We noticed that you are heading toward the doomed world of Oa." Sinestro said.

"We need to portal technology. I believe that I can find information on how to stop the virus spreading in a different universe." Jackie said.

"You mean stop the infected from killing more on other worlds. I hate to tell you but the portal technology on Oa was destroyed. The guardians blew a generator on the planet surface. The only workable portal is on the old deep space station. It needs a generator to work, and I can supply one for a price." Sinestro said looking at Jackie.

"What is the price?" Jackie asked.

"I want to be able to set up a space station on the Earth's moon. The infected are growing and I am no fool. The heroes and criminals of this universe will have to work together if we are to survive. A space station on the Earth's moon would allow us a place not on the planet's surface were we can aid those fighting the infected and at the same time we could bring more super powered people to the moon base so we could stop them from getting infected." Sinestro said.

"Lead the way to the deep space station and I will do what I can to make that happen." Jackie said has he returned into the ship.

Once Jackie got inside he looked at Savage and then Raven.

"Sinestro is alive, and he wants to help stop the infected." Jackie said.

"Sinestro isn't someone that you just trust Jackie." Raven said thinking of the times she had watched the archives in the watchtower.

"Like it or not he made a valid point. The teleportation technology on Oa is most likely disabled. There is a deep space station. I know the one he is talking about and it's a left over from the battle with the man hunters." Jackie said has he looked at them.

"The very same station that the guardians deemed lost and ejected the generator out to destroy the man hunters." Savage said in agreement.

"That's right. I realized it after Sinestro told me about it. I don't know the exact location, but he does. He also said that he has a generator we can use to power the station." Jackie said.

"Still doesn't feel right. Even if Sinestro's reason for helping is to stop the infection from spreading he would still try to take control of the universe or at least set himself up in power." Raven said.

"I think that he wants to set up a head quarters on Earth's moon. In a way he is ensuring that he will become a sort of leader." Jackie said.

"It makes sense. He sets up a large living station and then allows both heroes and villains to come to it. Once on the station everyone looks to him has a sort of hero and doesn't question his rules. He goes from feared villain and criminal to instant hero and tyrant." Savage said has he looked at the Sinestro corps flying in front of the ship.

"Most likely we will have to honor his request. I don't like to say it, but we could use the help." Jackie said has he noticed the station come into view. He could tell that most of it had been damaged from the attacks so long ago.

"Let's get inside and see what still works and what needs repaired." Savage said has they left the ship each wearing the space walk suits Savage had on the ship.

Once they where inside the automated lights turned on reviling that part of the power were still working. Jackie walked further into the station and looked at the console has it lit up. He studied it for a moment and pressed the life support button.

"It should be safe to breathe in here now." Jackie said as he took the suit off and smelled the stale air. He could tell that the station hadn't been used in years.

"Has you can see the generator was destroyed. One of our generators will fit and work after some adjustments." Sinestro said has he looked at the empty place where a generator was.

"We've decided to do all we can to ensure your station is built on the moon." Jackie said has he felt a hint of anger in his voice. He didn't want to admit it, but doing this might create a problem has big as allowing the infected to escape in the first place.

(Sinestro has appeared and offered some help. But with Oa gone how long will it take until the entire universe is destroyed?)


	27. The Main Man cometh

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

"I think that he wants to set up a head quarters on Earth's moon. In a way he is ensuring that he will become a sort of leader." Jackie said.

"It makes sense. He sets up a large living station and then allows both heroes and villains to come to it. Once on the station everyone looks to him has a sort of hero and doesn't question his rules. He goes from feared villain and criminal to instant hero and tyrant." Savage said has he looked at the Sinestro corps flying in front of the ship.

"Most likely we will have to honor his request. I don't like to say it, but we could use the help." Jackie said has he noticed the station come into view. He could tell that most of it had been damaged from the attacks so long ago.

"Let's get inside and see what still works and what needs repaired." Savage said has they left the ship each wearing the space walk suits Savage had on the ship.

Once they where inside the automated lights turned on reviling that part of the power were still working. Jackie walked further into the station and looked at the console has it lit up. He studied it for a moment and pressed the life support button.

"It should be safe to breathe in here now." Jackie said as he took the suit off and smelled the stale air. He could tell that the station hadn't been used in years.

"Has you can see the generator was destroyed. One of our generators will fit and work after some adjustments." Sinestro said has he looked at the empty place where a generator was.

"We've decided to do all we can to ensure your station is built on the moon." Jackie said has he felt a hint of anger in his voice. He didn't want to admit it, but doing this might create a problem has big as allowing the infected to escape in the first place.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

(In Al's Dinner in deep space.)

Lobo looked up from his plate the moment he heard the words "Bounty" and "High pay". Smiling he stood up and walked over to the monitor hanging loosely on the wall.

"Turn it up Al I want to hear this." Lobo said.

The sound increased and Lobo watched a beautiful young Lantern in training talk about what was going on near the home planet of the Lanterns.

"We have learned that the Lantern's attacking our world are not part of Sinestro's soldiers; instead, they have been infected by a strange virus. This virus causes them to loose part of their sanity and attack and feast on those they come across. Our attempts at seeking help have all but been in vain. At this point the guardians of Oa are willing to pay a large bounty to anyone who can stop the invasion. The bounty will be 10,000,000,000.00 credits payable upon destruction of the invading infected lanterns." The girl said has the screen seemed to flicker.

"Well the pays good enough, and since I've finished with lunch anyway I guess that I could head that way. Besides I haven't maimed, murdered, dismembered, or destroyed anything or anyone in nearly three days. Starting to feel kind of bored." Lobo said before he walked outside and grabbed his space cycle. He started it up and locked on the signal that came through to the monitor. Reaching behind him he grabbed a bottle full of green liquid.

"A little dragon spit before I go." He said has he drunk the contents quickly and then tossed the bottle not noticing that he went through the window of the dinner. Within seconds he was gone from the place he had come to know has a home away from home and headed toward Oa which if memory served was located near the center of the Galaxy.

Lobo watched the miles tick by before he saw something he had never witnessed before. He looked at three Green Lanterns gathered around a strange looking bronze woman. He could tell that she could be considered part cat, but more to the point she looked stacked. He stopped and licked his lips.

"Hello Beautiful. Say you promise to keep me some serious company and I'll grease these geeks for ya." Lobo said looking at her.

"Anything I promise I will do anything you ask just please save me!" The girl screamed has she tried to keep the Lantern's from biting her. She felt the breath from one of them and closed her eyes. When she didn't feel her flesh being torn away she opened her eyes. The sight before her was a now dead Green Lantern with a charred skull for a head. The lifeless body fell back, and Lobo turned toward the other two Lanterns.

"You are both fragged." He said has he moved toward them. The infected Lanterns tried to blast him with their power rings.

"Looks like we're just fine." One of them said.

No sooner did he say that then a large hole formed between his eyes. The third lantern looked toward Lobo to see him holding a smoking gun.

"I hate when someone tries to break my word. Time to die freak!" Lobo shouted has he rushed toward the Lantern and grabbed the infected hero's head. The Lantern tried to struggle before 'The Main Man' crushed his skull.

"Alright babe I kept my word, but you better keep yours." He said has he grabbed her and forced her onto the back of his cycle.

"Where are you headed?" She asked.

"To kill all of the infected Lantern's near Oa." He said.

"Are you nuts?! That's impossible!" She shouted as she tried to jump off of the cycle, which was producing a small amount of ozone to keep her alive.

"Nope I plan on using a little toy I found on a dead planet." He said has he lifted up a small box.

"My God is that a Matter Collapser? Those Things where suppose to be destroyed over a thousand years ago!" She said looking at the powerful little bomb.

"Yes it is and yes they where. Like I said DEAD PLANET." He said has they neared Oa. He looked at it and saw the shield protecting the planet was starting to fail. Grinning he opened a channel to the planet's surface.

"This is the Main Man and I will take care of your little 'zombie' problem if you promise not only to pay but let me do it my way." He said.

"Whatever you want just help us!" The beautiful young Green Lantern said.

"Alright hold on!" He shouted has he threw the ancient bomb toward a Green Lantern power generator. The girl on the screen nearly fainted has he did this.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!! THAT WILL KILL US ALL!!" She shouted.

"Naw you'll have a whole ten minutes to get off of that rock before the after shock blows it apart." Lobo said has he gunned the cycle away from the generator. The infected Lanterns turned to see the matter Collapser explode and then create a mock black hole from the amount of power. Most tried to blast it with their rings only to find that because it was created from the same power their small blasts where doing nothing.

Lobo watched has the bulk of the Lanterns where sucked into the ever growing void. Within seconds several ships began leaving the planet before the mock black hole collapsed upon itself and exploded. The Explosion was so powerful it instantly destroyed Oa and two of the five ships that where escaping.

Lobo smiled and opened a channel with the lead ship. He had grabbed another 'toy' and was tossing into the air has the young Lantern from before answered his hale.

"You destroyed the home planet of the Guardians." The young Lantern said.

"Yeah and so what? I got rid of the invasion didn't I?" He asked has he tossed his toy.

"Yes you did, but do you really expect us to pay now?" She asked.

"If you know what's good for ya. Of course I could just take you for payment. After all I like threesomes." Lobo said has he licked his lips.

"We will pay the bounty, but be warned your actions may come back to haunt you." The young female lantern said before she typed something into a console. In an instant Lobo checked his holdings card and saw a massive deposit on it.

"Thanks for the pay day lady. Next time you have something like this happen just call me." Lobo said has he gunned the cycle again. This time he headed toward Earth. He thought of seeing Superman, but first he wanted get his prize some kick ass gear like his own.

(Juari Throne Room Tenchi's Universe)

Auzha looked on has his royal guards where being ripped apart and ate in front of him. He could stand back no longer and launched a large blast of power toward the 'Thing' before him. The blast hit the rock like creature and blasted part of its right side apart. The creature stumbled a little before the king struck it with his sword and caused its upper body to fall from the lower half.

"Take this creature and attempt to contact Miss Washu. Inform her that the king of Juari wants to know what this creature is, and how it ended up on our planet through one of her portals." The king said before he left. He looked down at his hand and brushed part of the rock like dust off of him. He then noticed that a small piece of the creature had actually managed to break the skin on his hand.

(DC Universe near Suicide Slums)

Ashley H Williams looked at Morgan has they moved through the city. He had come this way to see if anyone was still alive when they heard the sounds of screaming coming from above them. He looked back at her and shook his head.

"Well lady if trouble doesn't follow you then I'm a Japanese jet pilot." He said with his usual sense of humor. Walking forward he started his chain saw and stepped into the door of a run down apartment building. Morgan followed him up the stair well has they came toward a group of infected gang members ripping the clothes off of a girl and stepping around her.

"Face it Julie you where going to give it up to one of us anyway. Only now we want more than just your ass." The head gang member said.

"That's no way to talk to a lady." Ash said has he revved his chainsaw.

"Your right. Hold her and let's get him first!" The leader shouted.

The first one jumped toward him and Ash buried his chainsaw into its head. The effect split the infected gang member's head open.

"Oh looks like you have a splitting head ache." He said has he grabbed his famed boom stick and opened up on the others attempting to surround him. One of them tried to jump back only to have part of the buck shot blow his head off.

Morgan watched him for a moment before she raised her hands and the rest of the infected lifted their weapons and shoved them into their own heads.

"Has much as I enjoy watching your actions I believed we needed to end this now." She said looking at him.

"Granted I agree, but why help me?" He asked.

"I told you before I am your servant for has long as you live. I can't allow you to die until it is fated for you to die." She said nearly sounding depressed.

(Smallvillie)

Doomsday continued to tear up the small town until a large blast hit him in the back. He turned around to see not Superman, but Super girl standing there.

"Leave these people alone!" She shouted.

"Hungry!!!" Doomsday shouted back before jumping toward her.

Has Doomsday jumped toward her a large blast of energy hit him. Instead of landing on top of Super girl he landed inside of the rubble that once was a bar Lana owned.

"You're not going to hurt anyone else!" Goku shouted has he transformed into Super Sayian 3.


	28. Batman Beyond today

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

"Yeah and so what? I got rid of the invasion didn't I?" He asked has he tossed his toy.

"Yes you did, but do you really expect us to pay now?" She asked.

"If you know what's good for ya. Of course I could just take you for payment. After all I like threesomes." Lobo said has he licked his lips.

"We will pay the bounty, but be warned your actions may come back to haunt you." The young female lantern said before she typed something into a console. In an instant Lobo checked his holdings card and saw a massive deposit on it.

"Thanks for the pay day lady. Next time you have something like this happen just call me." Lobo said has he gunned the cycle again. This time he headed toward Earth. He thought of seeing Superman, but first he wanted get his prize some kick ass gear like his own.

(Juari Throne Room Tenchi's Universe)

Auzha looked on has his royal guards where being ripped apart and ate in front of him. He could stand back no longer and launched a large blast of power toward the 'Thing' before him. The blast hit the rock like creature and blasted part of its right side apart. The creature stumbled a little before the king struck it with his sword and caused its upper body to fall from the lower half.

"Take this creature and attempt to contact Miss Washu. Inform her that the king of Juari wants to know what this creature is, and how it ended up on our planet through one of her portals." The king said before he left. He looked down at his hand and brushed part of the rock like dust off of him. He then noticed that a small piece of the creature had actually managed to break the skin on his hand.

(DC Universe near Suicide Slums)

Ashley H Williams looked at Morgan has they moved through the city. He had come this way to see if anyone was still alive when they heard the sounds of screaming coming from above them. He looked back at her and shook his head.

"Well lady if trouble doesn't follow you then I'm a Japanese jet pilot." He said with his usual sense of humor. Walking forward he started his chain saw and stepped into the door of a run down apartment building. Morgan followed him up the stair well has they came toward a group of infected gang members ripping the clothes off of a girl and stepping around her.

"Face it Julie you where going to give it up to one of us anyway. Only now we want more than just your ass." The head gang member said.

"That's no way to talk to a lady." Ash said has he revved his chainsaw.

"Your right. Hold her and let's get him first!" The leader shouted.

The first one jumped toward him and Ash buried his chainsaw into its head. The effect split the infected gang member's head open.

"Oh looks like you have a splitting head ache." He said has he grabbed his famed boom stick and opened up on the others attempting to surround him. One of them tried to jump back only to have part of the buck shot blow his head off.

Morgan watched him for a moment before she raised her hands and the rest of the infected lifted their weapons and shoved them into their own heads.

"Has much as I enjoy watching your actions I believed we needed to end this now." She said looking at him.

"Granted I agree, but why help me?" He asked.

"I told you before I am your servant for has long as you live. I can't allow you to die until it is fated for you to die." She said nearly sounding depressed.

(Smallvillie)

Doomsday continued to tear up the small town until a large blast hit him in the back. He turned around to see not Superman, but Super girl standing there.

"Leave these people alone!" She shouted.

"Hungry!!!" Doomsday shouted back before jumping toward her.

Has Doomsday jumped toward her a large blast of energy hit him. Instead of landing on top of Super girl he landed inside of the rubble that once was a bar Lana owned.

"You're not going to hurt anyone else!" Goku shouted has he transformed into Super Sayian 3.

(Currently on return of the Cupboard)

(In the Fortress of Solitude)

Clark looked at both Lois and Martha Kent. He smiled at his son and then listened to the drones has they began to began to read out incoming information from the watchtower.

"Lois I have to go." Clark said has he held his beloved wife for a moment.

"Clark… I know the world needs Superman, but I need my husband and Kal needs a father. I'm not asking you stay here, but I am asking that you come back Clark." Lois said has she kissed him

"I will." He said before he shot toward Smallvillie.

(Nearing the Earth's solar system)

Lobo looked at the girl riding behind him and wondered exactly where a catch like her had come from. He had known several girls and never really planned on settling down, but she could be someone to break the boardom of everything for a while.

"So exactly what are you? I know that you're not something that can live in the vacuum of space, but I've never seen nothing like you out here before." Lobo said has they closed on in the Earth.

"I'm human actually. Before I explain very much what 'Earth' year is it?" she asked.

Lobo groaned and dug out a digital watch he had 'borrowed' from one of the criminals on Earth.

"According to this it's 2009. Why the question?" he asked.

"That explains most of it. Strange has it may sound I come from 2039. I was working for the Justice League of that time repairing a damaged Lex Corp communication satellite. The Satellite was sent this far into the space because of some old battle between Superman and a creature called Doomsday. I remember being told that it was an early detection system for Lex Luthor. Anyway the League wanted it up and running again because of some connection it had with another criminal called Brainiac. So I was minding my own business when all of the sudden a huge bright light surrounded the satellite. An instant later the satellite was destroyed and those three things where there." The girl said.

"Alright I'll buy that. It kind of makes sense I guess, but why do you look like a fraggin cat?" Lobo asked.

"I was a splicer. I had my genes spliced with tiger and house cat DNA I did it at first for a boy friend who was big into the whole cat girl hentai thing, but I kept doing after he dumped me and became this. Later after I finished getting my engineering degree I went on to study several kinds of fighting. I guess that I wanted to prove that I didn't need anyone. Well one thing lead to another I was going out at night playing hero, and that's when Princess Diana found out about me and asked me become a junior member of the Justice League." She said before she looked at Lobo who was almost snoring.

"Where you even listening?!" she asked.

"Yeah, but I really didn't care to hear about those geeks. I've messed with them enough to know that not one of 'em holds a light to the Main Man except for Superman.." Lobo said has they neared the earth and came down near Gotham.

(Near the destroyed Lex Luthor communications satellite.)

Terry McGinnis looked around at his surroundings and noticed nothing near him. He could remember being aboard the Watchtower 3 when Chetra was repairing the old advanced warning satellite and suddenly a bright flash engulfed the entire right side of the Justice League satellite. He groaned and looked around at the damaged part of the satellite he was in and did a mental head count.

"Alright I know that Chetra is here, and I see Nightstar over there. I know that I did see Superman, but he went back to the original watchtower. Slowly the 'current' Batman wondered toward Nightstar and tapped her on the shoulder. She raised up and looked him in the eyes.

"Tell me Batman why did you wake me from my shlorvak? It was very nice and I was feeling peaceful. Why is it so cold in here?" She asked.

"I woke you because something has happened to Watchtower 3. Over half of it is gone and I am not sure what happened." He said has he connected the emergency back up power to a working computer terminal.

"Computer what happened to Watchtower 3?" He asked.

"Watchtower 3 struck by charged tackion beam. The beam was launched by the current Toy maker from his Lego designed battleship." The computer answered and then showed the blast hitting them.

"Computer didn't this happen to Superman at one time?" He asked.

"Yes the Toy maker alive in 2000 blasted Superman with a charged tackion beam that launched Superman into a future where he was believed to be dead. He noted that the time of his arrival in the new time was around 2109." The computer stated.

"Did the beam send us to the future?" McGinnis asked almost hoping that it did. After all he could find a way of returning to the past in the future he believed.

"Connecting with closest Wayne Tech Satellite. Please stand by." The computer said has it attempted to connect.

"Closest Wayne Tech satellite found. Connection secured. Current year is 2009." The computer stated.

"That's not possible. I mean I'm not even born yet." Nightstar said has she begun to freak out.

"It is possible. This sucks hard. That means that the old man is the current Batman. It also means that something else is wrong." He said looking at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The old man told me that when the Justice League picked up something strange they would go and check it out. If they aren't checking it out then something has all of them too busy. I don't like the idea, but we need to head toward Earth." He said has they began to leave the room. He stopped her and pulled up a map of the stable rooms and docking stations on the satellite.

"Docking station 3 is in good shape and the Batmobile is in there." He said has they moved toward the Docking station. Once they where in the bottom a strange sound began to come from outside. It was sounding like something was banging against the closed doors and what ever it was wasn't going to stop until it came through.

"Get in now." He said opening the Batmobile's hatch. Both of them entered into the sleek machine before the door gave way and behind them was a large creature wearing two power rings. The creature roared and screamed about being hungry. Before it could jump at them McGinnis gunned the Batmobile in reverse and let the computer set a coarse for the Batcave.

"What was that?" Nightstar asked.

"I don't know, but I hope no one else was in the Watchtower." McGinnis answered has the Batmobile shot toward the earth.

(Inside the Watchtower 3)

Aquagirl walked out of her room confused. She had seen the bright light hit the watchtower and now her computer was non-responsive.

"Batman, Chetra, Nightstar, Superman, Lantern?" she asked the night around her.

"Is anyone here?" She asked again and this time a powerful force blasting through the door in front of her answered her. The creature looked like something from a horror movie. Its face was scarred has though most of the skin had been removed. She noticed that the eyes appeared dead and its teeth where misshapen and broken.

"Come here girl and I will end it quick. Fight and I will rip you apart a piece at a time." It said.

"No!" she screamed has she run toward the bridge and hit the emergency lock down switch. She dove into the bridge has the blast doors lowered and locked into place.

"These won't hold me out long!" It screamed has she heard the super steel bending and then breaking all together.

"It doesn't have to." She said has she grabbed a containment blaster from under the console that Lantern usually sat at. She smiled remembering how he told her that this containment blaster would entrap any being with a power ring. It had been designed by the guardians and used on Sinestro himself. She waited and the moment he came through the last blast door she fired. She watched has the energy cell around him encased him.

"That should hold you." She said has she connected the emergency power and opened a channel with Watchtower 1.

"Watchtower 1 this is Watchtower 3. I have trapped a disturbed Green Lantern with the energy cell containment blaster. Requesting backup." She said.

"This is Watchtower and who the hell are you?" a female voice said over the line.

"I am Aquagirl granddaughter to the King of Alantis. Who is this?" She asked.

"I am the lady Maxima ruler of not only my world, but several others. I have aided the Earth heroes for a time while I search for one worthy to be my king." She said with distaste of being addressed by royalty.

"That's impossible… Lady Maxima left the Earth solar system in 2012. She found her worthy partner in the Atom." Aquagirl said.

"That is untrue and outlandish. I have seen the Atom, but I believe he is less than worthy." Maxima said before she hit a button on the communicator. In a few seconds the message shows that the girl is telling the truth. She is talking from a satellite called Watchtower 3.

"If you are Maxima, then the Toymaker sent us back in time. Great…" Aquagirl said before she heard the energy cell beginning to crack.

"Look I need help now. This Lantern is going to break out and when he does he will come that way." She said.

"I will send someone when I can, but we have our own problems. A virus has spread through the Earth and it is spreading out through the Universe. I fear most who come into contact with it will change into something below subhuman." Maxima said

Aquagirl looked behind her to see the cell break and the creature run toward her. She screamed and jumped out of the way. The creature caught her and then lifted the microphone.

"Like she said I'll be heading your way." It said has a grin appeared on its face.

"Unlike the others I am smart enough to know that I need to keep you alive long enough to ensure my hunger doesn't get the best of me." It said has it created a bubble around them both and took off into space.

Once it was outside of the satellite it changed the bubble into a room. She noticed that there was a lab table and several saws and scalpels.

"Get on the table and I will keep you alive. Don't and you won't be so lucky." It said.

She began to cry and crawled on the table. The moment she did he hit her knocking her out.

"Sorry, but I don't want you to freak out when I do this." He said has he took a saw and cut her right hand off. Using the other power ring he closed the wound and began to eat.

(Earth Gotham City)

Lobo looked at the streets and let out a long whistle.

"Looks like someone greased these geeks." He said has he noticed the streets littered with dead bodies.

"What happened?" Chetar asked.

"My Guess a virus. I do have some experience with viruses." Lobo said has he walked over toward a shop and reached inside. He pulled out a skin tight black leather outfit.

"Any girl riding with me is going to dress the part. Put that on, and let's see what has happened over at the cop station." He said has they made their way toward the Gotham Police department.

(Batcave)

McGinnis looked around in disbelief. The cave looked like the one he came from, but the old Batmobile was here. Not only that but he saw Tim Drake dressed up has Robin and pushing buttons at the computer.

"Where's the old man?" He asked before even thinking about it.

Tim turned around and saw a man dressed like Batman and a girl that looked kind of like Starfire.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"Oh yeah I figured I would be talking about this. Look that computer does have USB connections right?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Robin answered.

"Take this player and hook it in. Trust me it will explain everything." McGinnis said.

Robin looked at him in disbelief but did what was asked. In a few seconds the screen played back everything that happened.

"Ok I believe you, but you sure chose a bad time to come back. There is something out there that is turning people into flesh eating zombies. One of them bit Alfred, and it took me using everything in my ullity belt to catch the old man. He's over there in a stasis unit that was installed in here, but I don't know if there is any kind of a cure yet." Robin said has he looked at the new Batman.


	29. A new royal member

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

"I will send someone when I can, but we have our own problems. A virus has spread through the Earth and it is spreading out through the Universe. I fear most that come into contact with it will change into something below subhuman." Maxima said

Aquagirl looked behind her to see the cell break and the creature run toward her. She screamed and jumped out of the way. The creature caught her and then lifted the microphone.

"Like she said I'll be heading your way." It said has a grin appeared on its face.

"Unlike the others I am smart enough to know that I need to keep you a live long enough to ensure my hunger doesn't get the best of me." It said has it created a bubble around them both and took off into space.

Once it was outside of the satellite it changed the bubble into a room. She noticed that there was a lab table and several saws and scalpels.

"Get on the table and I will keep you alive. Don't and you won't be so lucky." It said.

She began to cry and crawled on the table. The moment she did he hit her knocking her out.

"Sorry, but I don't want you to freak out when I do this." He said has he took a saw and cut her right hand off. Using the other power ring he closed the wound and began to eat.

(Earth Gotham City)

Lobo looked at the streets and let out a long whistle.

"Looks like someone greased these geeks." He said has he noticed the streets littered with dead bodies.

"What happened?" Chetar asked.

"My Guess is a virus. I do have some experience with viruses." Lobo said has he walked over toward a shop and reached inside. He pulled out a skin tight black leather outfit.

"Any girl riding with me is going to dress the part. Put that on, and let's see what has happened over at the cop station." He said has they made their way toward the Gotham Police department.

(Bat cave)

McGinnis looked around in disbelief. The cave looked like the one he came from, but the old Bat mobile was here. Not only that but he saw Tim Drake dressed up has Robin and pushing buttons at the computer.

"Where's the old man?" He asked before even thinking about it.

Tim turned around and saw a man dressed like Batman and a girl that looked kind of like Starfire.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"Oh yeah I figured I would be talking about this. Look that computer does have USB connections right?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Robin answered.

"Take this player and hook it in. Trust me it will explain everything." McGinnis said.

Robin looked at him in disbelief but did what was asked. In a few seconds the screen played back everything that happened.

"Ok I believe you, but you sure chose a bad time to come back. There is something out there that is turning people into flesh eating zombies. One of them bit Alfred, and it took me using everything in my ullity belt to catch the old man. He's over there in a stasis unit that was installed in here, but I don't know if there is any kind of a cure yet." Robin said has he looked at the new Batman.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

(On Jurai in Tenchi's universe)

Azusa looked at his hand after he had defeated the rock like creature and noticed that a dark ring had formed around the small scratch he had received. He could feel a fever building in his hand and walked toward the medical room he had placed near the throne room for times of need, and to escape from the constant questions that seemed to flow from Masaki.

"Doctor I need my hand tested." Azusa stated has he sat down near a new doctor. The meek doctor nodded and walked near Azusa.

"Lord, I wish not to offend, but I may need to touch his royal highness." She said looking at him.

"Of course I understand the need to touch my hand. Please proceed." He said.

The female doctor nodded and grabbed an instrument that resembled a long metal tube. She placed it above the wounded hand and pressed a small button at the top of the shaft. From the bottom a long needle shot out and she placed it against the king's hand. The king watched has the tube soon filled and she walked over to the analyzer.

"My Lord the analyzer shouldn't take more than a few moments. It should tell us what may be infecting you." She said.

The doctor studied the scan for a few moments and then she rechecked them. She walked back over to the piece of the creature she was sent to study and checked results on it. Azusa watched as she nearly fell over.

"My lord… I have studied the results and it seems that the creature that attacked us has given you a virus. If what I studied from the piece of the creature is correct it will eventually cause you become like that 'thing'. What should we do?" The doctor asked.

"You are unsure of how long my natural defenses will keep the virus from spreading correct." He said to the doctor.

"That is correct my lord." She said with a great sense of sadness in her voice.

"Contact the royal council. Also contact lady Masaki, and lady Funaho. Neither Ayeka, or Sasami has chosen a prince and because Yosho is banished from Jurai I must ensure that Jurai has an heir if something should befall me." He said as he walked toward the throne room.

(Jurai science vault)

Ben Grimm watched the walls around him. That man, no that creature had managed to break his arm off and cause him to lose a leg. To make matters worse they had brought him down to this vault that seems to redirect any kind of physical energy used on it to make it stronger. He growled at the walls silently and began to wonder what Reed was doing.

"Stretch if any time there was a need for you this is it. An entire planet of super powerful human like creatures ripe for the pick'ens and I can't get out of here." He thought to himself.

(Jurai Throne Room)

Masaki and Funaho both looked at Azusa has he finished telling them what was going on. Naturally Masaki went into her over protective phase and soon entered into a near mothering phase with him.

"Husband I understand the need to preserve an heir for Jurai, but what of the virus would we contract it has well?" Funaho asked.

"No the doctor informed me that my natural defenses would protect the reproduction abilities the longest; however, it may not be wise to perform the ceremonies needed for the act." He said feeling a little sheepishly.

Inside he knew that both of his wives understood the reason and that he loved them equally, but it was hard for him to express his feelings verbally toward them. Masaki looked at Funaho and then shook her head. She held out her arm which had a similar dark ring on it like the king.

"That creature's skin was like rock and when our husband shattered his arm part of his skin struck me. I fear that I will not be able to carry a child before I am transformed." She said.

Funaho nodded and then raised her robes slightly showing where a ring had started and spread on her foot.

"The same has happened to me. My husband I fear that neither of us will be able to provide a child on our own." Funaho said.

The female doctor finally stepped forward and looked at them both. "I am Airi DeLouch. My father is from the planet known as earth and my mother was a member of the Amaki house before she left to see the far galaxies. Her ship was damaged and crashed on the primitive planet and she would have died if not for my father. He protected her and kept her hidden from those would have sold her into slavery. She married him has his world instructed according to the Christian belief there. When she returned to Jurai she was accepted back into the house as was he, but we are not allowed to be any part of nobility. I've enjoyed my duties and life has a wealthy commoner, but I believe that this is my way to protect the Masaki house which has given me more of a home than the house of Amaki." She said has they looked at her strangely.

"I will allow the children of both Lady Masaki and Lady Funaho to be born through me. Once the children are within me I will protect them with my life." Airi said has she looked at the royal family who stood before her.

"Your words have not fallen on deaf ears and nor will they be forgotten. We will not place the children within you, but rather you shall become our sister wife. Azusa replace her to nobility within the house of Masaki." Funaho said to her husband.

"What you ask is difficult, but there is no choice. Airi by the rights given to me has King and unquestioned ruler of Jurai I grant you the title of noble within the house of Jurai. The tree belonging to your mother already has sprouted a tree for you and it is tied to you. Come now with me so that I can inform the public of their new queen." Azusa said has he led her toward the rear chambers.

(DC universe Green Lantern deep space station)

Jackie watched has the generator finally came online with the stations systems. Slowly the portal began to light up and he watched has the location of the time prophet became clear. He started to step forward when the portal began to change violently and instead of focusing on the time prophet it changed toward a dark and evil world. Jackie stepped back, but it was too late the entire station began to be swallowed up into the strange world. He felt his entire body break down into its basic elements and then instantly disappear.

The next sounds everyone heard was the thunderous explosion from a rip torn into the very fabric of time and space itself. Jackie looked at the windows of the station and realized that they were still in orbit, but it was above earth now. At least it looked like earth. Sinestro walked toward the window and placed the power ring on his hand near his head.

"This is not our universe." He said. Has he lowered the ring.

"No kidding." Raven said in a near monotone voice.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked has he looked around at the silent vacuum surrounding them.

"Azarath, but something is wrong here. I don't know what exactly, but no one not even Trigon is attempting to see us. I feel as though something has already come through here." She said

Jackie nodded and looked out to see that the ship was still connected.

"Was this earth in your birth universe?" Jackie asked.

"Of course, but like some earths on different universes it is very different from the earth I have come to know as home." Raven said has she looked again at the earth below them. Unlike the beautiful blue planet she had come to know and love this world was red and brown. Trigon had gone through the trouble of filling the seas with blood and crushing the bones of the defeated into soil. She cringed as the thought came to her that if Trigon was still alive he would destroy Jackie just to watch her suffer.

"Sinestro you need to open the portal again." Raven said has she walked toward the controls and attempted to override the lock that had engaged once they arrived.

"I can't. It may make things worse and besides I think that I know what may have happened. When we broke through the thin wall connecting each universe using the yellow 'fear' generator we cause the virus loosed in that Universe to be loosed in this one, but unlike that Universe it is has though this universe has always had the virus, or that it was loosed long ago." Sinestro said.

Savage smiled and nodded showing that he agreed.

"This means that the virus is here, but that also means that we opened a door for them to cross into the other universes." Jackie said has he looked out at the earth.

"We need to scout the earth below us and determine what kind of potential damage we may have here." Sinestro said has his corps followed him outside of the station.


	30. Deal with the Devil

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

(DC universe Green Lantern deep space station)

Jackie watched has the generator finally came online with the stations systems. Slowly the portal began to light up and he watched has the location of the time prophet became clear. He started to step forward when the portal began to change violently and instead of focusing on the time prophet it changed toward a dark and evil world. Jackie stepped back, but it was too late the entire station began to be swallowed up into the strange world. He felt his entire body break down into its basic elements and then instantly disappear.

The next sounds everyone heard was the thunderous explosion from a rip torn into the very fabric of time and space itself. Jackie looked at the windows of the station and realized that they were still in orbit, but it was above earth now. At least it looked like earth. Sinestro walked toward the window and placed the power ring on his hand near his head.

"This is not our universe." He said. Has he lowered the ring.

"No kidding." Raven said in a near monotone voice.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked has he looked around at the silent vacuum surrounding them.

"Azarath, but something is wrong here. I don't know what exactly, but no one not even Trigon is attempting to see us. I feel as though something has already come through here." She said

Jackie nodded and looked out to see that the ship was still connected.

"Was this earth in your birth universe?" Jackie asked.

"Of course, but like some earths on different universes it is very different from the earth I have come to know as home." Raven said has she looked again at the earth below them. Unlike the beautiful blue planet she had come to know and love this world was red and brown. Trigon had gone through the trouble of filling the seas with blood and crushing the bones of the defeated into soil. She cringed as the thought came to her that if Trigon was still alive he would destroy Jackie just to watch her suffer.

"Sinestro you need to open the portal again." Raven said has she walked toward the controls and attempted to override the lock that had engaged once they arrived.

"I can't. It may make things worse and besides I think that I know what may have happened. When we broke through the thin wall connecting each universe using the yellow 'fear' generator we cause the virus loosed in that Universe to be loosed in this one, but unlike that Universe it is has though this universe has always had the virus, or that it was loosed long ago." Sinestro said.

Savage smiled and nodded showing that he agreed.

"This means that the virus is here, but that also means that we opened a door for them to cross into the other universes." Jackie said has he looked out at the earth.

"We need to scout the earth below us and determine what kind of potential damage we may have here." Sinestro said has his corps followed him outside of the station.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

(Alternate virus infected Azarath Universe)

Raven looked upon the dead earth below them. Trigon was there, but for some reason he didn't seem active. At first she wanted to believe that he had merely forgotten about her, but that would be too much to hope for. No, she knew that Trigon was either unable to act, or he was waiting for someone to come to him. She looked at Jackie and shook her head.

"Going down to that Earth is a huge mistake. I can feel Trigon's presence, and the fact that he isn't attempting to find me is disturbing." Raven said has she looked at the planet her father had called his 'Red Jewel' from time to time.

"I can understand the hesitation, but we need to know how bad things are." Jackie said while he looked at her.

"Jackie Trigon isn't like Doomsday. He isn't a bezzerker rampaging beast. Trigon is a powerful demon with nothing but hate and contempt for all living creatures. He will stop at nothing to create a perfect universe of nothingness for his love 'Death'. My mother was chosen to give birth to me. He believed that I would be the perfect key to access the world with. He may still believe that." Raven said.

Jackie looked at her and then he felt a sort of tear form inside of him. He grabbed his chest and watched has the other's stood back. Raven who had tried to convince them all of the danger on the planet had forgotten about the danger in the room with them. Opening his mouth Jackie's body sprayed forth a huge wave of nanobots that washed over a Sinestro solider. The solider screamed and attempted to wipe the nanobots off, but soon they disappeared into his skin and his entire body shook. Jackie fell back while he was aware he was unable to respond. Raven looked at Jackie and could feel the fear and anger pouring off of him. It was at that moment she realized that something inside of Jackie had saved his life by creating a large amount of those tiny machines and sending Henshaw into them.

Everyone turned to look at the infected solider only to see Hank Henshaw standing there once again donning his Cyborg Superman persona.

"I live again." Henshaw said has he smiled toward Jackie. "The doctor that created you has given me the wonderful understanding of nanotechnology. I believe that I will repay him and you for the understanding of how to create these little wonders by creating more like you." Henshaw said has he smirked and then looked at another Sinestro solider. Without walking toward the solider he simply lifted his hand and two tentacles like needles shot out from the top of his hand and struck the solider. They watched has the man screamed in pain and fell. Slowly he stood up looking strangely like a cross between Jackie and Henshaw.

"What is your number and mission?" Henshaw asked already knowing the answer.

"I am artificial life form number one. My mission is to assimilate all life into artificial life forms." Number one said.

Before anymore could be done Sinestro hit a switch on the wall next to him. Henshaw was about to laugh until he realized that the switch was to a nullification ray. The Lanterns had used this ray to depower their enemies, or in some cases deranged Lanterns themselves. The ray fired and struck both Henshaw and the newly formed life form number one. Once that happened an energy cell formed around them.

"They can't hear us while they are in that thing. I should know the guardians used such a device on me before. The difference is I know that the nullification ray is flawed. It will depress their powers for a couple of hours no more. At least that is what it did to me." Sinestro said has he watched Henshaw slam his fists against the wall of the energy cell.

"Jackie can you hear me?" Raven asked has she touched his face. She could tell that he was in there, but something was preventing him from responding. At first she wasn't sure what it was until she felt his presence again. She backed up and looked at Jackie frightened for the first time.

"My little key, my little jewel how I have missed you." Trigon's voice said through Jackie. They all watched has the boy that had saved and damned them stood up. His face while still Jackie's seemed cold and cruel.

"This virus that was released has pleased me. I've never seen something so uncontrollable and chaotic in my entire existence. I've allowed myself the joy of its infection and when I was bored with it I channeled it into a being. Still the hunger remains part of me." Trigon said has he walked toward Raven. She watched has the hand that belonged to Jackie raised and his palm opened. She could feel the heat radiating from the point in the middle of his palm. Trigon had waited for this moment and decided to destroy his outward link since he now had another.

(Inside of Jackie's mindscape)

Jackie watched Trigon with horror. He knew what the demon was attempting to do. Once again he rushed Trigon only to be thrown back like a rag doll. Again he tried and again nothing happened. It was at that moment something occurred to him. Dr. Gero had said that once the Androids where given their directives their personalities where erased and a new set of personalities where installed to ensure success of the mission they were given.

"Gero! I need you now!" Jackie shouted.

The digital clone of Gero formed before him and looked uneasily toward Trigon. He turned to Jackie looking almost helpless until he noticed the look of hope on the boy's face.

"What is it boy?" Gero asked.

"I need you to implant a directive. Implant destroy Henshaw, Trigon, and all infected." Jackie said looking at Gero knowing what would happen.

"I won't erase you Jackie, although when you are near anyone falling under that category your personality will become dormant. You do understand right?" Gero asked has he brought up a control panel.

"Yes, but I can't stand idly by and let that bastard kill all of them. I can't let him hurt Raven again." He said waiting for Gero to finish.

"It is done." Gero said has he pressed a final key.

(In the physical plane.)

Trigon suddenly felt the android's body slip away from him. For some reason it would no longer allow him to control it and suddenly a huge wave of energy surged through the android and forced him out. Once out in the open the android stood there looking at him not through the eyes of an idealistic boy, but through the cold hard eyes of a machine.

"Trigon you are to be terminated by the will of the great Dr. Gero." The android said before it fired the blast from its hand.

Trigon at first felt angry before he looked down and realized that the android had managed to wound him. He stepped back and looked at the android with a new found sense of hate.

"I didn't hate you at first because you really aren't alive. You're nothing more than a tinker toy, a tin man made by a flawed craftsman. I will destroy you and the jewel before this war is over." Trigon said before he disappeared.

Almost as suddenly as Jackie became a sort of 'terminator' he became himself again. He looked at Raven and smiled. Stepping forward he fell to his knees has thousands of gigabytes of information flooded through his mind at once.

"Jackie what happened?" Raven asked has she helped him up.

"In a way I made a deal with a devil I knew to get rid of the one that I didn't." Jackie said has he looked at her.

"You have a digital clone of the one that created you inside your mind right?" Savage asked.

"Yes, and he is the one that saved all of us." Jackie said.

"That is until he decides that we all fit the profile of what you agreed to." Sinestro said has he looked untrusting toward the boy.

"No, the deal was that my new prime directive would be to destroy Trigon, Henshaw, and the infected." Jackie said has he looked at them.

"So once you get around the infected, or Trigon, or Henshaw you become that 'Terminator' again?" Raven asked.

"Yeah." Jackie answered looking at her.

"Oh yeah we're royally fucked." One of the soldiers said looking at Sinestro.

"Why do you think that?" Sinestro asked knowing that the soldiers answer had better be a really good one.

"Think about it. If that digital clone decides that the only way to defeat the infected is to destroy all life then we have a super powered android killer on the loose. We've all seen what he is capable of doing when it's that thing and not him. It could prove worse than the infected." The soldier said looking at them all.

"Whatever happens we must not forget that Jackie has saved our lives. We can't abandon him." Raven said.

"And we shall not. Still sending him down the surface is a sure way of destroying the infected if there is any on the planet." Sinestro said looking at Jackie.


	31. Old enemies

(I would like to say hello again everyone. I am going to do something that I have been toying with for a while. I have considered having this fic interact with part of the Marvel Universe on its own turf instead of in the DC universe or in Jackie's universe. So I have decided to use the Marvel AV Universe. This isn't an official cannon universe of Marvel's. Instead it is a universe created from the animated series, and films of the Marvel universe. I am labeling this universe has AV (Alternate Video Universe) and this peculiar one will be #1 because to my understanding it is the first. I am basing this universe more on the Xmen series that showed on Fox kids in the 1990's. Thanks and enjoy.)

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

(In the physical plane.)

Trigon suddenly felt the android's body slip away from him. For some reason it would no longer allow him to control it and suddenly a huge wave of energy surged through the android and forced him out. Once out in the open the android stood there looking at him not through the eyes of an idealistic boy, but through the cold hard eyes of a machine.

"Trigon you are to be terminated by the will of the great Dr. Gero." The android said before it fired the blast from its hand.

Trigon at first felt angry before he looked down and realized that the android had managed to wound him. He stepped back and looked at the android with a new found sense of hate.

"I didn't hate you at first because you really aren't alive. You're nothing more than a tinker toy, a tin man made by a flawed craftsman. I will destroy you and the jewel before this war is over." Trigon said before he disappeared.

Almost as suddenly as Jackie became a sort of 'terminator' he became himself again. He looked at Raven and smiled. Stepping forward he fell to his knees has thousands of gigabytes of information flooded through his mind at once.

"Jackie what happened?" Raven asked has she helped him up.

"In a way I made a deal with a devil I knew to get rid of the one that I didn't." Jackie said has he looked at her.

"You have a digital clone of the one that created you inside your mind right?" Savage asked.

"Yes, and he is the one that saved all of us." Jackie said.

"That is until he decides that we all fit the profile of what you agreed to." Sinestro said has he looked untrusting toward the boy.

"No, the deal was that my new prime directive would be to destroy Trigon, Henshaw, and the infected." Jackie said has he looked at them.

"So once you get around the infected, or Trigon, or Henshaw you become that 'Terminator' again?" Raven asked.

"Yeah." Jackie answered looking at her.

"Oh yeah we're royally fucked." One of the soldiers said looking at Sinestro.

"Why do you think that?" Sinestro asked knowing that the soldiers answer had better be a really good one.

"Think about it. If that digital clone decides that the only way to defeat the infected is to destroy all life then we have a super powered android killer on the loose. We've all seen what he is capable of doing when it's that thing and not him. It could prove worse than the infected." The soldier said looking at them all.

"Whatever happens we must not forget that Jackie has saved our lives. We can't abandon him." Raven said.

"And we shall not. Still sending him down the surface is a sure way of destroying the infected if there is any on the planet." Sinestro said looking at Jackie

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

(Marvel AV Universe #1)

Charles Xavier sat in the hall of the school for gifted youths and watched has everyone went about their normal business. He began to move toward the advanced history class he was going to teach when a large amount of psychic energy seemed to bust through the thin wall that separated their universe from the countless others that the Shi'ar had informed him about. He turned toward Logan to say something when a large fist busted through the front door of the school.

"Lord Darksied will be pleased with this world." The creature said has he moved toward the center of the school.

"Not so fast Bub." Logan said has he jumped toward the intruder and found himself swatted away like a fly.

"I have no time for an annoyance such has you." The creature said. It turned and suddenly felt something dig deep into its mind. The creature groaned and fell to its knees. It looked up at Professor Xavier who was forcing it to stop with only his mind.

"Interesting I sense more than one being within you." Professor Xavier said has the creature slowly began to walk again. The creature began to plead with Xavier through his mind to let him go; however, it the pleas came too late and dormant being inside of the infected super soldier came forth.

"Hungry.." The virus said through the soldier of Darksied has it moved toward Professor Xavier. It neared him and nearly grabbed him before a large optic blast knocked it back.

"Professor are you alright?" Cyclops asked.

"Yes Scott, but I am uncertain what to make of our new 'guest'. Have Bobby help you take him down to holding room I designed for Dr. Banner and we'll discover what he is exactly." Professor Xavier said has Iceman froze the being before they began to move him.

(In the DC universe)

(Smallvillie)

Goku looked at Doomsday has the creature crawled out of the rubble. He couldn't understand how this thing was still able to get up. The moment he transformed into the third level of being a supersayian he expected to beat the creature easily, but instead it seemed that the creature was stronger than he first believed.

"HUNGRY!!!" Doomsday screamed has he ran toward Goku and grabbed the Sayian. Goku felt the semi cold hand of the creature has it tried to pull him into its gapping mouth.

"Not today big fella!" Goku said has he unleashed Piccolo's scattershot attack at point blank range on Doomsday.

Supergirl watched the sayian with awe has he seemed to handle Doomsday without much trouble. At least he seemed to handle him for a second. The next moment saw Goku being thrown into a tanker truck and the truck exploding from the impact. Doomsday then looked at her and began to walk toward her.

"Hungry!!!" He screamed again has he neared the super powered girl. His actions where suddenly cut short by a blast of heat vision belonging to Superman who had finally arrived.

"Doomsday your fight is with me!" Superman said to the hulking beast.

"Suupppermaan??? Suupppermaaan DIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Doomsday screamed at the top of his voice and leaped toward the last son of Krypton.

Superman back handed Doomsday and drove the hulking beast into the ground. He flew straight at Doomsday only to receive a large fist in his face. Doomsday stood completely up and looked at Superman with all intentions of killing him.

"Suuupppermaannn die.." Doomsday said has he narrowed his distance to the self proclaimed protector of Earth.

Superman prepared to attack Doomsday only to watch the nearly unstoppable beast suddenly be driven deep into the ground by a blast of energy. He saw the one known has Goku standing behind where Doomsday was holding his ribs. The Sayian grinned and then fell over.

Supergirl ran toward him and lifted Goku's head. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, just haven't fought anyone that tough since Majin Buu." Goku stated looking at the hole in the ground.

"We're not out of the woods yet. You've bought us some time by driving him that deep into the ground, but after he manages to grab a hold of something he will pull himself up and then come look for all of us." Superman said has he heard the sounds of Doomsday grunting from the effort of finding something to pull himself up with.

(DC Universe)

(Suicide Slums)

Ashley J Williams made his way through the old project buildings and remembered the days he had lived in something like this before meeting Linda.

"Linda… Today would be ten years to the day that we met. God I know that I don't deserve to ask much, but seeing that I am always fixing some mess with that damned book I would hope that you let Linda come into heaven." He said has he thought about his lost girlfriend.

"Touching." A voice said from behind him. He turned around to see a zombified woman standing there. She moved toward him and he stepped back.

"No… No it can't be you're not her!!!" Ash said has he reached for the Boomstick.

"Ash, of course I'm her. Remember that you promised that you would never hurt me. Then you broke your promise and sawed my head in two." She said has she moved toward him.

"No you're not her because Linda is gone. If you even are her body her soul is gone." He said has he pulled the trigger on the boomstick only to watch the zombified Linda duck and rush toward him. The zombie changed again and this time he saw the true face he had tried to kill. The creature looked like a woman, but she seemed to be composed of some kind of clay or ink like substance.

"Feed Me!" the woman screamed at Ash.

"You got it lady." Ash said has he held the spell book in front of him. He began a chant at which the zombified girl looked at him strangely before she walked toward him. Suddenly a blast of lighting erupted from the book and struck her.

"Alright She Bitch you still wanna go?" he asked has she laid there unable to move. "Didn't think so." He said has he stepped over her and headed out. Suddenly from behind him he heard more movement and looked to see several zombified people running in the building from the opposite side.

"Damn only enough deadite spirit magic to use one more spell." He said has he held the book up and aimed it at the building. Suddenly the building began to quake and then it fell down on itself.

"Well so much for being able to use this again for a while." He thought has he walked out on the cleared alley.

(Washu's lab)

Washu looked at Regan and at the others that had come with them. She was about to say something when Regan looked at the portal that was closing and suddenly rushed out. Washu was shocked that the girl would just leave like that but then saw the reason. Regan came back into the lab with a wounded Batman and for all purposes dead Wonder woman.

"The others were gone, but I managed to find them. Batman is unable to see and seems to have regained some self control, and Wonder woman I don't know what happened to her." Regan said.

"Joker." Batman responded has he felt of Wonder woman's face.

"Batman I can heal both you and her. We have someone here that may be able to bring her soul back to her and both of you can have cloned bodies." Washu said looking at the once noble superhero.

"Do it, and after this is over I am going to turn myself in." Batman said.

"Why?" Regan asked.

"For what I have done there is no forgiveness. I will spend the rest of my life in Arkam." Batman said.

"You couldn't help that you where infected." Washu stated.

"And I can't live with the memories either." Batman said with his head toward the little scientist.

Washu nodded and then pushed a few buttons on the console in front of her. Several metallic tentacles shot up from the floor and grabbed a hold of Batman and Wonder woman's corpse. The both of them where lifted into the air and the machine behind them began to take samples of their DNA.

"This should only take about two hours. Once it is finished the machine will create your new bodies and we have someone that should be able to transfer your souls into them." Washu said has she walked toward her adopted daughter and hugged her.

"Don't ever make me worry like that again." Washu said looking at Regan

"Mom I had to help at least some of them." Regan said has she looked at her.

(With Batman and Wonder woman found there may be more hope for the world. Although will Bruce be able to be the Batman with what he has done? Will Diana still be tormented by the Hell fire? Tune in next time True Believers!)


	32. Back from the Dead

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

(Washu's lab)

Washu looked at Regan and at the others that had come with them. She was about to say something when Regan looked at the portal that was closing and suddenly rushed out. Washu was shocked that the girl would just leave like that but then saw the reason. Regan came back into the lab with a wounded Batman and for all purposes dead Wonder woman.

"The others were gone, but I managed to find them. Batman is unable to see and seems to have regained some self control, and Wonder woman I don't know what happened to her." Regan said.

"Joker." Batman responded has he felt of Wonder woman's face.

"Batman I can heal both you and her. We have someone here that may be able to bring her soul back to her and both of you can have cloned bodies." Washu said looking at the once noble superhero.

"Do it, and after this is over I am going to turn myself in." Batman said.

"Why?" Regan asked.

"For what I have done there is no forgiveness. I will spend the rest of my life in Arkam." Batman said.

"You couldn't help that you where infected." Washu stated.

"And I can't live with the memories either." Batman said with his head toward the little scientist.

Washu nodded and then pushed a few buttons on the console in front of her. Several metallic tentacles shot up from the floor and grabbed a hold of Batman and Wonder woman's corpse. The both of them where lifted into the air and the machine behind them began to take samples of their DNA.

"This should only take about two hours. Once it is finished the machine will create your new bodies and we have someone that should be able to transfer your souls into them." Washu said has she walked toward her adopted daughter and hugged her.

"Don't ever make me worry like that again." Washu said looking at Regan

"Mom I had to help at least some of them." Regan said has she looked at her.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

(Near the Kent Farm)

Spiderman stood up after several hours of lying in the ditch he had fallen into from the 'Boom tube'. He grumbled has his head hurt and then it occurred to him that his head was hurting. That meant that something had happened to reverse the effect of the virus, and that also meant that he had a cure or at least he hoped that he had a cure.

"What could have done this?" He wondered has he looked around for a mirror and spotted a part of one in a wrecked barn. He walked over toward it and to his surprise his face was completely normal. He looked down his body and saw that the damage that had been done to him was gone.

"The serum did this. It is the only thing that could have. I suppose that the enhanced virus and the original combined and actually returned me to normal." He thought while he stood there looking at his features. He touched his stomach and smiled has the old familiar feeling of hunger was no longer there.

"This is fantastic. If Mary Jane hadn't been cured yet he could do it." He thought to himself has he headed toward the closest town.

(Smallvillie)

Doomsday growled deeper from the hole he was in. His hands couldn't grab and hold on to the ground around him, and it was beginning to piss him off. He could hear the sound of Superman's voice and it only managed to anger him more. Finally in a fit of anger he thrust his feet hard against the floor of the hole and felt himself move slightly. A smirk formed on his face and again he kicked hard against the floor.

(Above the hole Doomsday was in)

Superman looked at Goku and Super girl. He had discussed the entire idea of getting some of the hardest metal he knew of and melting it on top of Doomsday in a way of trapping him. When both of the other heroes agreed he began to scan the surrounding area to find traces of Unobtainium when he felt the small trembles coming from the ground. He turned toward the hole only to watch it spit Doomsday forth. The creature looked at Superman with renewed hate and let an unearthly growl escape its lips.

"Super girl, Goku I need both of you to get ready and attack him from behind." Superman said has he rushed toward Doomsday.

The two Titians crashed together and the blast of energy from their first strike sent a sound wave so strong through the streets of Smallvillie that the closest buildings actually began falling in on themselves.

(Outside of Smallvillie)

Spiderman made his way toward the small town when he heard the sounds of fighting. He began to rush into the city and saw two super powered individuals striking each other and causing the surrounding town to crumble in on itself. Jumping up on the nearest roof he aimed his wrist and let a long blast of webbing strike the grayish looking one. It hit and he watched has the creature tried to pull away only to be momentarily stopped. The creature grabbed the webbing and ripped it off like tearing a piece of tissue stuck to its arm. Spiderman again let a blast of webbing strike, but this time he aimed for the creature's eyes. Once the webbing hit the creature howled and carried on like an angry child. He watched has the other super powered individual took this opportunity and once again slammed the grayish one into the ground where it had been.

Seeing that the one he had backed had won for the moment Spiderman climbed down off the building and looked at Superman.

"I thank you for your help, but I will not allow you to attempt to infect anyone around us." Superman said.

"That won't be a problem. I found a cure on Apokolips at least it seems to be a cure." Spiderman said.

"You where on Apokolips?" Superman asked.

"Yes, the truth be told I tried to suck the Earth we were on into the negative zone so that all of the other infected couldn't escape. Only I didn't adjust the machine to a normal magnetic pole. On our earth Magneto had caused the poles to move and so I built the machine to those specifications. The end result created a sort of white tube that engulfed the Earth, and then that man Darkseid had several doctors take samples from me. He created a small army of super infected soldiers." Spiderman said looking at the floor.

"God help us." Superman said with the thought of Darkseid having control over an army of infected.

(In Washu's lab)

The cloning process had finally finished and both Batman's and Wonder Woman's new bodies were ready. Washu looked at Batman and watched has the Necromancer walked toward them. She stretched out her hands and Washu watched has the girls hands began to glow a dark green. The girl reached out and touched Wonder Woman's armor to find a lock on the super powered woman's soul.

Alexis Sheen stood over Wonder Woman and groaned has she pulled the heroine's soul from the torment she had created for herself. She could feel the blackness and emptiness of the void Wonder Woman had created for her own personal hell pulling her toward it. Slowly the green energy that always appeared around her spread more visibably over her. She groaned once more and then felt the other woman's soul enter her own body. Silently before sending the soul into the new virus free body she walked toward Wonder Woman in her mind scape.

"Washu has created a new body for you." She said.

"What about Bruce?" Wonder Woman asked.

"She has done the same for him. I need to send to your body, but I want to know if that is what you want." She asked.

"I will go only if Bruce will be there with me. Hera forgive me for being like this, but Bruce is the only link I have to this world." She said.

Alexis nodded and began redirecting the soul of Diana into her new body and watched has it begun to breathe on its own. She then looked at Batman.

"This will be different than your friend. She was easy because she was completely dead. I will have to rip your soul from you and place it into the new body. Understand that it will not be pleasant and you will be in sever and tremdious pain. Once the exchange happens however you will awaken and feel only a slight head ache." Alexis said has her entire body glowed and unearthly green and she reached her hands out toward Batman.

Everyone in the entire lab could hear Bruce screaming in pain has Alexis tore his very soul from the infected body. The heroes that knew him had to turn away, because anything that could cause Batman to scream had to be worse than even the devil him-self could do.

Once the soul transfer was done Washu set the machine to wake the new bodies up and both Bruce and Diana looked at each other in a new light. For the first time they found themselves completely naked, and also they had both bared their souls to each other. Bruce didn't turn away, but it wasn't the Batman look he had on his face either. Diana realized that she had seen something that only Alfred had seen before. She had seen the real Bruce Wayne. While Clark was friends with Bruce, he had never been able to see past the Bat and now she saw what was under the true mask Bruce wore.

(Near Smallvillie)

Super girl tried her hardest not to look at Goku or Superman. She tried to keep her mind on something else anything else, but for some reason she was having a hard time focusing. Her mind was not her own and she was feeling hot. Her clothes where feeling tighter and it was getting harder to breath. She turned away and touched the com system that Washu had given them.

(Something is effecting Super Girl, and both Bruce and Diana are back. What will happen? Next time true believers.)


	33. Ashes to Ashes and Bats a Lady!

(I want to thank The-Lady-Iris for the use of her alternate universe Justice League. To know what I am talking about I suggest that you read her story Parallels, which is honestly one of the best creation of an original Justice Leagues I have read in a while. Also I am bringing back the Zombie action and more of it will be in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone that has read the story and it is your suggestions, praise, and wonderful reviews that has kept this story running.)

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

(In Washu's lab)

The cloning process had finally finished and both Batman's and Wonder Woman's new bodies were ready. Washu looked at Batman and watched has the Necromancer walked toward them. She stretched out her hands and Washu watched has the girls hands began to glow a dark green. The girl reached out and touched Wonder Woman's armor to find a lock on the super powered woman's soul.

Alexis Sheen stood over Wonder Woman and groaned has she pulled the heroine's soul from the torment she had created for herself. She could feel the blackness and emptiness of the void Wonder Woman had created for her own personal hell pulling her toward it. Slowly the green energy that always appeared around her spread more visibably over her. She groaned once more and then felt the other woman's soul enter her own body. Silently before sending the soul into the new virus free body she walked toward Wonder Woman in her mind scape.

"Washu has created a new body for you." She said.

"What about Bruce?" Wonder Woman asked.

"She has done the same for him. I need to send to your body, but I want to know if that is what you want." She asked.

"I will go only if Bruce will be there with me. Hera forgive me for being like this, but Bruce is the only link I have to this world." She said.

Alexis nodded and began redirecting the soul of Diana into her new body and watched has it begun to breathe on its own. She then looked at Batman.

"This will be different than your friend. She was easy because she was completely dead. I will have to rip your soul from you and place it into the new body. Understand that it will not be pleasant and you will be in sever and tremdious pain. Once the exchange happens however you will awaken and feel only a slight head ache." Alexis said has her entire body glowed and unearthly green and she reached her hands out toward Batman.

Everyone in the entire lab could hear Bruce screaming in pain has Alexis tore his very soul from the infected body. The heroes that knew him had to turn away, because anything that could cause Batman to scream had to be worse than even the devil him-self could do.

Once the soul transfer was done Washu set the machine to wake the new bodies up and both Bruce and Diana looked at each other in a new light. For the first time they found themselves completely naked, and also they had both bared their souls to each other. Bruce didn't turn away, but it wasn't the Batman look he had on his face either. Diana realized that she had seen something that only Alfred had seen before. She had seen the real Bruce Wayne. While Clark was friends with Bruce, he had never been able to see past the Bat and now she saw what was under the true mask Bruce wore.

(Near Smallvillie)

Super girl tried her hardest not to look at Goku or Superman. She tried to keep her mind on something else anything else, but for some reason she was having a hard time focusing. Her mind was not her own and she was feeling hot. She felt her clothes getting tighter and her breathing restricted. She turned away and touched the com system that Washu had given them.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

(In Washu's Lab)

Joker stood over what appeared to be his body. The sick and twisted smile he had wore in life was still plastered to his face, but now he felt has though he was slightly more free. He looked over to see Harley standing over her own corpse babbling about being impossible to be dead.

"Face it Harley girl we're gone. Our bodies are of no use; still it is strange that we're still here." He said looking at his suit and various attachments which seemed as though they were never damaged before.

"Mr. J what are we going to do? I mean I ain't ever been dead before!" Harley seemed to scream more too her-self than anyone else.

"Well I suggest that we follow that power I feel. Not only may we find answers, but we may even be able to get a few laughs." Joker said has he walked toward the power coming from Alexis.

(In SmallVillie above the now covered hole containing Doomsday.)

Super girl stood back from Spiderman and tried her hardest to keep from looking at him. She didn't feel fear, or anger, but she could feel the will power she had slipping away quite quickly. She began feeling guilty because of it. She almost didn't notice Superman looking at her and when he finally did she managed to smile back before she indicated that she was going to look around. Once she was away from Spiderman she began unconsciously grinding against a corner of a building and moaning Lex's name slightly. Finally after a few moments of pleasure she began to wonder what was affecting her so much.

"I didn't feel this way until he arrived, but I didn't notice anything really different about him. Sure he is sort of built by a normal human's standard, but he isn't like Lex. God what is wrong with me? Why did I want to just take him, or take Goku, or even Superman??? Am I that bad of a girl?" She wondered to her-self before she noticed Spiderman walking over toward her. She tried to turn and leave, but found her body betraying her. Slowly she felt the small part of her that had been modeled after Superman by the Lex Luthor of her universe slightly loose all control and now it was just the will power she had that was holding on.

"Please don't come much closer." She said breathlessly.

Peter looked at her and noticed how much she sounded like Mary Jane when there was a new moon. That's when it occurred to him. The serum must have amplified everything about his powers including the spider pheromones he had developed because of the bite. Every new moon he could count on Mary Jane being extremely interested in him and even count on her willing to fight any other woman that even looked toward him. Now it seemed that like every other part of his power it so highly advanced that it wouldn't shut off. He began to walk back, but found something strange going on. His own body was attempting to fight against him. He finally forced himself back from her and watched has she fallen to her knees.

"I have to go to Lex." She said once she could finally gather her thoughts enough, and after saying that she shot off into the air toward Metropolis. Superman watched the reaction from the girl and wondered exactly what was going on. He looked at Spiderman who seemed to almost hang his head in shame.

"I was stupid. I know that I was so stupid, but I wanted to be alright and even find a way to cure myself from that virus. I wanted to be with Mary Jane again, but this serum is really amping my powers even parts of my powers that are basically dormant for a couple weeks at a time. I don't know if I can be near her without changing her drastically." Spiderman said has he looked at the open street around them.

"Maybe that nice scientist lady can help you." Goku said has he stood up holding his ribs.

"She might be able to if she can keep from falling prey to what is happening." Spiderman finally said has he looked at Superman.

Superman finally walked closer to Spiderman and took in a deep breath. He could tell what the problem was now. He had the same thing happen when he got too close to solar radiation and then showed up at Lois' door step. While Lois didn't have super strength or even some kind of Meta ability he could swear for the next few hours that she possessed some kind of power. It was basically impossible to convince her to back off and he had learned that at times it was worth the small attack.

"I understand, but we can't just let you wonder around out here. Even if you are unable to become infected again I wouldn't doubt that you're newly advanced 'abilities' may cause some unwanted trouble." Superman said while using Quote sign in the air around the word abilities.

Their discussion was suddenly brought to a halt by the sound of something that growling loudly. Both Spiderman and Superman prepared to fight whatever was there when they turned and noticed the sound coming from the sayian's stomach.

"Are you guys hungry?" Goku asked has he grinned.

(Metropolis Suicide Slums)

Ashley J Williams looked at the building beside him and had stopped when he heard a voice that sounded familiar. At first he wondered who it was and then he began to listen again. This time he could tell that it was his own voice coming from inside of the building. The first thought he had was that the evil version of him-self had somehow ended up on this world, but he dismissed that idea. Thinking back to school and the few times he actually paid attention in physics classes he remembered his professor talking about the possibilities of alternate universes where we might be slightly different just because of different decisions we or our parents made. He waited and saw the other version of him walk out with a girl that had a rack not to be believed.

"Holy shit!" both Ashes said at the same time.

"What manner of magic is this?" Morgan LeFay asked has she looked over the other Ash.

"This is partly the magic of that damned book mixed with the power of an old cursed cupboard. Still I guess that I'm not that surprised to see another version of myself." Ashley J Williams said.

"Yeah I remember the same lecture from Professor Hale." Ashley H Williams said.

"This is completely unacceptable. Because of your actions I am bound to you, and because he is another version of you I am bound to he has well. Why do the Gods hate me?" Morgan asked herself.

"So who's the walking eye candy?" Ashley J Williams asked.

"Arthur's Sister Morgan LeFay. She tried to steal the book and helped the evil me create an army of deadites and monsters to storm the castle. If it hadn't of been for Henry the Red and a few others I don't know if we would have won." Ashley H Williams said.

"Arthur's sister had already been defeated by the time I arrived. He didn't say much about her except how much of a bitch she was." Ash said looking at Morgan who began to place a hand on her head and mutter to her-self.

"So she's yours to do what you want with right? When is the last time you got down and dirty?" Ashley J Williams asked.

"The last time I did anything was with Shelia. I won't touch this one. First because she made a deal with the devil to ensure that any man that kisses her will fall in love with her, and secondly because I don't want the sloppy seconds of my evil self." Ashley H Williams said.

The reunion between both Ashes would have continued until they heard the sound of something falling behind them. Both turned to see several zombies running toward them from down the street. Without a second though Ashley J Williams dug out a stick of dynamite and lit it. He tossed it near the zombies and watched the first few get blown apart. The moment after he noticed that the noise attracted not only the hundreds of regular zombies, but several of the flying green guys has he had been calling them.

"Aww shit." Both Ashes said together.

(Alternate Virus infected Azarath)

Jackie listened has everyone argued about what would be best to do with him. Personally he understood the feeling of simply letting him go and destroy the infected and Trigon while he was at it, but at the same time he felt a huge amount of fear about what would happen to him. He tried to remember what happened to the androids in the DBZ universe and then occurred to him that while the androids in the main time line where fairly decent people the ones in the alternate future time line with Trunks had become little more than killing machines.

"It doesn't do any good to worry about it." Dr. Gero's voice said inside of his head.

"I don't want to be a terminator." Jackie said silently.

"It doesn't matter what you want or don't want. You designed your prime directives. And beyond that point the artificial intelligence built into the nano bots will begin to decide how to understand those directives better has time goes on." The voice stated.

"Will I kill innocent people?" Jackie nearly whispered.

"If that is how to defeat the infected then yes." The voice stated.

Jackie began to almost feel sick when the generator and console on the station began to operate again. He turned back and looked has the portal opened and they could see the Watch Tower. Several of those around them suggested that they head toward it and see what was going on with the infected. Jackie began to think that he should let them leave him here. At least then he could destroy the satellite and be stuck in this universe.

"Don't even think about it." Raven said while looking at him.

"I may begin to kill without regard for human life. I don't want to hurt you or anyone else and I'm afraid that the machine in me will decide to beat the infected by destroying what can be infected." He said looking away in shame.

"No, no this isn't your fault. You had to find a way of getting Trigon out of you and that was the quickest. Jackie I know that you're not a bad person, but now isn't the time to wallow in self pity. You need to be ready to face what happens. If worse comes to worse I am sure the league can contain you until someone is able to find a way of reversing the effects of the android part of you." She said while receiving all of his emotions.

He nodded and slowly stood up. Sinestro began to pilot the satellite into the portal and watched has it slowly closed behind them. He began to wonder what would be said about having Sinestro with them when the sound of someone who sounded much like Batman doing a girls voice came over the intercom.

Jackie opened the hailing frequency and saw what he never had expected to see in his entire life. There in front of him he saw Batwoman instead of Batman.

"Green Lantern Satellite #47 what are you doing this close to Earth orbit?" She asked before she noticed a female version of Raven.

"Well this is certainly interesting." She said to her-self before she opened the channel again.

"I need some serious answers right now before I inform the other members of the Justice League." Batwoman said to everyone on the satellite.

"Toto we're not in Kansas anymore." Jackie said out loud before everyone else looked at him.

"We mean no one any harm. This satellite is malfunctioning greatly and doesn't seem to be responding correctly to the commands it is given." Raven said.

"I assumed that much. Prepare to be boarded and understand that any action against one of us is an act against all of us." Batwoman stated before she ended the transmission.

(Inside of the Alternate universe's Watch Tower)

Bella finished explaining what was going on from her understanding to the founding members.

"This is deffently strange, but what do we have any reason to fear hostility from them?" Wonder Warrior asked.

"I noticed that a few of them where dressed like Sinestro corps." Bella said.

"That in itself is reason enough." The Green Lantern stated.

"I don't know. While our universe's Raven hasn't always been the most trustworthy person he has never once purposely put anyone in danger. I believe that their being together is more out of need than simply an alliance for power." Superwoman said.

"We can bring them over into one of the loading bays and create an energy barrier that should keep them inside of it with all ease." The Martian Manhunter said has she sat down.

Everyone seemed to agree and after a few moments Batwoman, Wonder Warrior, and Superwoman transported over to the satellite. Once there Superwoman looked at the male counterpart to Harret Henshaw. She stepped back fearing he would see her.

"What is he doing in here?" Superwoman nearly shouted has she looked at the male counterpart to one of the worse enemies she had encountered.

"That would be because of me." Jackie said has he stepped forward. He noticed everyone watching him and tried to remain calm. The fact that he was getting the bat glare from Batwoman wasn't helping.

"It's a long, long story, but to make it a little shorter a virus was unleashed and turned anyone exposed to it into a flesh eating zombies. Somehow Doomsday was infected and I helped to slow him down. When that happened my power core was damaged and Mr. Savage managed to save me by using a chip he had acquired from Luthor Corp and unfortunally it had Henshaw trapped inside of it. My mechanical body created a huge amount of nano bots and forced him into them. I then forced him out."Jackie said has he turned away in shame.

"You don't need to be so hard on yourself." Raven said to him touching his shoulder.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Wonder Warrior asked.

"Yes he has a digital clone in him of his creator. The clone gave him directives to destroy the infected, Henshaw and Trigon. When he spots any of them he turns into a near unstoppable killing machine. You need to isolate him and keep him away from anyone." The Sinestro solider who had remarked that they where screwed said.

"Is this true?" Batwoman asked.

Jackie nodded and tried to keep from feeling sorry for him-self.

"Until we can determine how much of a danger you are we are going to isolate you." Superwoman said looking at the boy.

"He's not a danger." Raven said keeping from reveling how much she was receving from everyone.

"It's alright. I will go into isolation." Jackie said has he stepped forward.

The moment they transported over to the Watch Tower Jackie was escorted into a holding cell that didn't seem too bad in truth. He noticed that they transported Henshaw and his newly created drone into a energy field enhanced room.

(Watch Tower Docking bay 2)

Raven stood in complete disbelief that they would send Jackie into another room. She listened has Vandel Savage finished telling everyone about what had happened per his experience. Superwoman finished listening and then she indicated for Raven to come with them. Savage understood the reason and took no offence to it.

Once they were they outside of the room she looked into the eyes of the woman she knew had been J'onn's wife at one time. The female Martian walked close to her and smiled lightly.

"I will not hurt you, but I need to see what has happened. Since your friend was converted his mind is blocked. I want to know if it would be fine with you if I saw through your eyes?" she asked.

Raven nodded and the Martian touched her head slightly. Instantly the Martian witnessed the actions in Washu's lab, she saw Jackie facing down Doomsday and everything that Raven had seen through Jackie's eyes. The Martian stepped back and anyone that knew her could see the sadness pouring off of her.

"The boy is innocent, but potentially dangerous. He doesn't know that his soul had been part of her universe at one time. More to the point they are connected and it is tearing her apart inside to see him suffer." My'ri'ah said as she looked at Clara.

"Will your friend consent to a scan of the artificial intelligence inside of him?" Bella asked.

"You've seen how compliant he is." She said before finally she began to break down. Clara led her away from the others and sat down with her.

"I can't save him can I?" Raven asked.

"We don't know that, and the fact that your friend was willing to give his life against Doomsday saies a lot about him. I can understand how you feel, but sometimes things happen that is just beyond our control." She said.

Clara watched has Raven began to sob, and with that she pulled the girl toward her. She could feel tears coming in full force and never before had she seen such grief from one person other than watching the one they love die.

"We will do everything that we can to save him." Clara said has she held the girl.

(Inside of Washu's Lab.)

Alexis felt something near her and looked at the cloning machine. She had noticed how it seemed to work almost automatically and looked at the floor to see a green hair and a brown one. It was almost has if she was on auto pilot when she dropped the hairs into two different containers and placed them into the cloner. She then selected further down the lab for the reference. Once that was done she seemed to aim her hand toward it and watched has two spirits flew in the direction.

(At the cloning tanks near Washu's tracking devices.)

Joker felt his soul bonding to the new body and watched has Harley did the same. In seconds the bodies fell from the tubes and they looked at their old bodies near them.

"Pooh did you pack your fanny pack?" Joker asked has he looked at her old body.

"Why sure Mr. J!" She said has she grabbed the pack off of her dead body and pulled out two extra pairs of clothes. Joker slipped into another famed purple suit and then watched has Harley changed into her evil nurses uniform she had wore on occasion.

"Well lets go and introduce ourselves!" He said before the machine behind them opened a portal and they both were pulled through. He looked around to see Gotham, but to his surprise he noticed a female version of himself running with another Harley.

"What in the blue hell is that?" He asked has he looked around again.


	34. DeathStroke

(I am not one for giving away plot twists or ideas. Personally I have never believed that letting too much information out of the bag on what was being written is a good thing, but being that 1 I am finally on Fall Break and because I am adding another chapter I have decided to give a little something away. Everyone that is a fan of this story may have noticed a slight shift in our main hero. Slowly he seems to be turning into something that goes against everything he believes in. I have always felt that a true hero is someone who has not only suffered, but faced a personal hell that surpasses everything evil out in the world. While Jackie has suffered, he has yet to face this hell. Granted both of his parents are dead, and he blames no one except for him-self. Jackie has not had to deal with what it means to fight with demons within one's self like Batman or even Superman has had to do. (For Superman please refer to the Adventures of Superman released in the 1990's. He was kidnapped by Darksied and brainwashed into believing he was an heir to Darksied's throne.) Jackie has been a sheltered child like many of suburban children are. He has devoted his time to reading on his favorite heroes and never really understood how each of them where heroes because of the fact that even though they made decisions and might have hated themselves for it; they never stopped trying or facing the odds. It is for this reason I am going to cause some very disturbing things to happen. It is not that I am sadistic (well maybe a little) but I want to let his character grow and adapt. Thanks)

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

(Inside of the Alternate Universe Watch Tower's outer hall)

"The boy is innocent, but potentially dangerous. He doesn't know that his soul had been part of her universe at one time. More to the point they are connected and it is tearing her apart inside to see him suffer." My'ri'ah said as she looked at Clara.

"Will your friend consent to a scan of the artificial intelligence inside of him?" Bella asked.

"You've seen how compliant he is." She said before finally she began to break down. Clara led her away from the others and sat down with her.

"I can't save him can I?" Raven asked.

"We don't know that, and the fact that your friend was willing to give his life against Doomsday says a lot about him. I can understand how you feel, but sometimes things happen that is just beyond our control." She said.

Clara watched has Raven begun to sob, and with that she pulled the girl toward her. She could feel tears coming in full force and never before had she seen such grief from one person other than watching the one they love die.

"We will do everything that we can to save him." Clara said has she held the girl.

(Inside of Washu's Lab.)

Alexis felt something near her and looked at the cloning machine. She had noticed how it seemed to work almost automatically and looked at the floor to see a green hair and a brown one. It was almost has if she was on auto pilot when she dropped the hairs into two different containers and placed them into the cloner. She then selected further down the lab for the reference. Once that was done she seemed to aim her hand toward it and watched has two spirits flown in the direction.

(At the cloning tanks near Washu's tracking devices.)

Joker felt his soul bonding to the new body and watched has Harley done the same. In seconds the bodies fell from the tubes and they looked at their old bodies near them.

"Pooh did you pack your fanny pack?" Joker asked has he looked at her old body.

"Why sure Mr. J!" She said has she grabbed the pack off of her dead body and pulled out two extra pairs of clothes. Joker slipped into another famed purple suit and then watched has Harley changed into her evil nurses uniform she had wore on occasion.

"Well let's go and introduce ourselves!" He said before the machine behind them opened a portal and they both were pulled through. He looked around to see Gotham, but to his surprise he noticed a female version of himself running with another Harley.

"What in the blue hell is that?" He asked has he looked around again.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

(In the monitoring room on the Alternate Universe's Watch Tower)

Bella looked at the screens before her thinking about what had happened since the coming in contact with the strangers. It had surprised her that the Raven which had came through with the others seemed so connected with just one person. She began to wonder if she could should contact Nightwing and ask if she could arrange a meeting with their universe's Raven. Granted while their Universe's Raven wouldn't have all of the answers he would be a good start on finding out what was going on exactly. The thought suddenly left when a special screen marked just for Gotham lit up. She looked at the screen to see a sickly yellow gas flowing out of the Gotham Police station and watched has several people scrambled outside grabbing their throats and laughing uncontrollably.

"Joker" She said to no one and headed toward the teleportation pad. Typing in the exact code she found her-self looking on the devastation in horror.

She could see several of the Gotham special crime unit not only laughing but at the same time wearing a 'Glasgow smile'. Stepping back from the carnage she looked above her to see her arch enemy hanging from a lamp post. 'Her' Joker had been beaten, disfigured, and possibly even raped. She could feel something inside seem to go blank at the horror and evil that had been done. Turning around she saw something she would never had believed in her life. Standing there with his jacket being held by both Harley Quinns was a male version of the Joker. He smiled and pointed to the barely breathing female Joker.

"You know I always thought that another me would be wonderful, but she failed to make much of an impression." He said has he begun to laugh. Bella felt something inside of her snap and she rushed toward the laughing psychotic clown. He seemed to wait and then caught her with a well placed punch to the jaw.

"Batsy you disappoint too. I mean my Batman would have seen me bating you a mile away. Guess that all those extra hormones don't help huh?" He asked has he kicked her in the ribs. She reached out and grabbed his foot pulling it toward her and up making the clown drop.

"I also would imagine he wouldn't do this either." She said has she planted a foot into his crotch.

The Clown Prince of Crime groaned and then grabbed her ankle with his left hand. She wondered what he was doing when suddenly 10,000 volts rushed through the suit and caused various parts of it to shut off. She had to manually shut down the internal visor she used to scan for weak points in structures, as well has weapons being carried by criminals.

"You know I don't care about you nearly as much has my Batman. Why I almost hated myself for blinding him." He said has he punched her into a wall.

"Mr. J you ain't going to do to her what you did to Miss J right?" His Harley asked.

"Harley quiet! I already told you pooh this isn't about love, this is about power, dominance, and all of the good things in life!" He said while he laughed at the now unconscious Batwoman laying before him.

(On board the Watch Tower)

Damien walked into the monitoring room and noticed that Bella was gone. He looked around and saw the screen for Gotham lit up and walked back to the teleporter. Normally he would simply allow her see to the protection of Gotham alone, but since their child was still breast feeding he wanted to ensure that she didn't get into anything that not only would harm her, but also wouldn't harm little Bruce. He checked the codes and then activated the teleporter. Once on the ground he saw what Bella had seen first hand. He backed away and looked up to see 'their' Joker still hanging from a lamp post. She was moaning and every so often she would plead for him not to touch her. He turned away to see something that made his blood boil.

There standing behind Bella with a knife against her now bare back was the Joker. He had just finished carving the first two slits for a happy face and then finished the smile when he saw Wonder Warrior toward them. Reaching behind him he pulled out a small fuse lit bomb and threw it down. He then ran toward the end of the alley and out of sight laughing with delight.

Damien picked Bella up and turned her over. Her face was untouched but on her stomach was the Joker's laughter written in blood. Holding her he walked toward the female Joker and activated his com.

"This is Wonder Warrior three to teleport to med bay now!" He shouted. Instantly the three of them appeared in the med bay. My'ri'ah looked at Bella and also at the Joker. She reached out and touched her friend only sense something wrong with her. It wasn't just the wounds on her back, but something else was different has if it was slowly attempting to change her nervous system. She had Damien place her on the table and began treating the wounds while another medical tech worked on Joker. Slowly she ensured that all of the bleeding had been stopped and then she, against better judgment, took a blood sample.

"I feel has though there may be something placed inside of her." My'ri'ah said to Damien who looked has though he was one hint of bad news away from losing it.

The Joker opened her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs. She scooted away from the male medical tech and tried to reach something sharp to protect her-self. She looked around and saw she was inside of the Justice League's satellite. She had been here once before when she caught working with Luthor and they decided to question the both of them without going to Arkam.

"Where is he?" She asked holding her legs close to her in a near fetal position.

"Is he the one that did this?" Wonder Warrior asked in a tone that would have made Batwoman proud. "Who is he?! I want answers!!!" Damien nearly screamed at her.

The Clown Princess of Crime nearly burst into tears but instead held her legs closer to her. She looked at Damien not with the usual smile full of sadistic mirth, but instead the smile was more like a snarl. She backed closer to the wall and kept his gaze has if telling him she wouldn't back down.

"He looked like me and had another Harley. He knew exactly where I was heading and even what I had on me. The bastard laughed at me and called me a worthless copy! I tried to hit him, but he knew how I fought. It took him five minutes to beat me. And he took another thirty minutes to… to… God he raped me…" she said with a small voice.

Damien stepped back after hearing this. He could hear her talking about how he made Harley choose to let her live by coming with him and not looking back. The Amazon turned around and walked toward the door. He looked at his wife and laid his hand on her head. He could feel her getting warmer slowly has he touched her.

"I'm going to go and find the one who did this and bring him back here." He said has he left the med lab.

(DC universe where the virus is spreading. Metropolis courthouse)

Deathstroke walked out of the once beautiful courthouse in a sense of confusion. He had carried out his job for Rupert Thorne. Normally he would never hire him-self out to a common criminal; however Thorne had offered not only a huge sum to dispose of the Metropolis District Attorney. It seemed that since Thorne had been in prison he had maintained some control of the criminal element on the outside. This added with the fact that he was the financial backing behind the creation of a hybrid Doomsday was enough to ensure the courts on passing the death sentence. The only message the old man could send that would stop the possibility of being tried again was to have the DA killed.

Deathstroke nearly hummed has he thought about his other reward. It had been a long time since he felt anyone had been a challenge. Batman was interesting enough, but it was clear he was no real match. The only one that had faced him one on one and fought to a standstill had been Nightwing. It wasn't that Nightwing's fighting was different; no it was the fact that Nightwing understood that sometimes you had to go beyond what you personally believed in order to win. He wanted that chance to destroy Nightwing and feel the rush of a battle well fought.

He turned the corner and saw more of those things that had been in the courthouse. In truth even the DA had been one of those things, but a deal was a deal. He had killed the DA and then fought his way out. Once outside he called Thorne who was more than happy to hear the news. Of course his being locked away in a cell most likely is what saved the man. Now however there were hundreds of those things gathering around two men that could be considered twins and some woman who could make even the most chased monk reconsider his position. He watched the men has they blasted, sawed, and cast magic spells at the oncoming hundreds. Turning back he saw a portal open above them and a girl fly out.

He took to the shadows and watched the girl has she threw energy orbs at the infected and cleared a path for the men and woman. She seemed to effortlessly keep the flying Lanterns busy until a few heroes appeared and seemed to take control of the situation. This girl was powerful enough to be a threat, but since he didn't know her it was possible that she didn't know him. He began to think of how he could use this to his advantage.

(Above Deathstroke)

Regan watched has Ironman, Steel, and a few others she couldn't name began fighting the infected Lanterns. She once again turned her attention to Mr. Williams who looked like he had found this universe's version of him and watched has the men fought through the area she had opened for them. Even with the ones she blasted the numbers of the dead were still larger than she believed a regular man could get through.

"Then again from what I've seen of that stupid movie of Jackie's he's not a regular man." She thought to her-self.

She didn't notice the Green Lantern get away from the others and head toward her. It wasn't until she felt a blast of energy hit her that she turned and saw the infected Lantern heading straight toward her with his mouth open. She closed her eyes and wondered if she would become infected or if she would be completely like Ryoko. When she didn't feel anything bite into her she looked up to see someone dressed strangely and killing off the Lantern. She watched has he jumped to a window's ledge and almost seemed to smirk through his mask that hid one eye.

"Even someone with much power should be careful. Amateur mistake I am sure." Deathstroke said has he stood there holding his now smoking gun.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Slade, Slade Wilson. And who are you?" He asked while he looked at her.

"My name is Regan, Regan Hakubi. Before you ask it is my adopted mother's last name. My real father and mother were killed by those things and my 'other' mom has taken me in and treated me as if I where her own flesh and blood." Regan said with a matter of fact attitude.

"I don't recall asking or even caring what your last name was. What I do recall doing is saving your life. Listen whatever those things are I know many of their weaknesses and have been preparing for something like this to happen for a long time. I won't go where those so called heroes go, but if you come with me I will teach you what you need to know to stop them. It will give you a chance to avenge your real parents, and protect your new mother." Deathstroke said has he watched the girl think about it and then finally nod.

"Very good then come with me and don't draw attention." He said has he quickly and almost effortlessly made his way down to the ground without even being noticed by most of the heroes.

Deathstroke would have gone unnoticed if it hadn't of been for Ashley J Williams. He had looked up for a moment after killing another infected near them. He watched the girl called Regan follow the man and then began to wonder if he should try to follow them. The decision was made when an infected man attempted to bite him and instead found itself chewing on the business end of a chainsaw.

(Washu's Lab)

Ayeka looked at those following her and finally she saw where Washu was at. She began to run toward them, but stopped when she saw the hundreds in there.

"Miss Washu what is all of this?" she asked.

"Well Princess I am surprised to see you here. I guess that means that the main portal is still working. Tell me did any of you mess with the gateway doors when you came in?" Washu asked.

"Not on purpose I assure you!" Ayeka said.

Washu looked at the princess and then it occurred to her what must have happened.

"Ayeka I am not upset, but I am defiantly not happy. This could mean the end several places in our own universe. I mean if those things ever find a way to access the portals then we are in some deep trouble." Washu said has she looked at the console.

(Planet Jurai)

Azusa looked at the place on his hand has it spread further. The wedding had been brisk and the new Queen's duty had been just done just has quickly. Still the end result was accomplished and now a suitable heir to the throne had been created. It bothered him slightly that Ayeka had not chosen another suitor and that the boy Tenchi had not chose Ayeka. He arose and felt a huge pain surge through him. He looked at the royal guardsmen and indicated that he needed to be placed in the vaults. He followed them and before they locked the door he grabbed one of the guards. The other guard quickly closed the door and listened to his friend has he ripped apart and devoured.

(Inside of the vault.)

Azusa looked at his wives has they also ripped the man apart and feasted on him. He looked down at the now dead guard and finished stripping the flesh from his bones. His wives following the manners they had quickly wiped their mouths and looked at their husband.

"Darling can you get another guard in here for us?" Misaki asked has she stood up looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course, but I am not sure they will come so willingly now." He remarked has he hit the intercom system.

(In the Alternate Universe's Watch tower inside of the brig.)

Jackie watched the walls has a screen flickered. They had been kind enough to allow him access to the watch towers direct line in from Wayne Enterprises. He finished watching what had to be some kind of mockery of the superheroes and then watched has a breaking news report showed the events in Gotham. He looked in horror at the faces of the dead policemen and women. He nearly turned back when he saw something that caught his attention. There among the dead police was a digital camera. He looked has the news camera panned around and he could see the face of the Joker. It wasn't a female version, no this was the same joker that had been infected and now he seemed fine. He watched has the anchor woman finished the story and mentioned that never before had the Joker killed so many at one time. Usually the Clown Princess of Crime restricted her victims to a select few, but this was over the top even for her.

"It's not her you idiots!" He shouted at the screen and punched it. HE felt his hand go through the screen and then through the wall. The energy barrier around the cell bucked and then focused on the spot forcing his hand out. He turned around to see Hawkman standing there.

"It's not the same Joker." He said looking at Hawkman.

"We know that much." Hawkman said looking at the boy.

"He's from the universe I went to. I've never seen him this psychotic, but I know that it is him." Jackie said has he looked at the ground.

"Superwoman will want to talk to you about it. 'Your' Joker has wounded 'our' Batwoman. If that clown prays he had better do it soon. Because once Wonder Warrior leaves he won't stop until he finds the clown and makes him pay." Hawkman said has he left.

(Alternate Universe Gotham, Joker hide out #2)

Joker looked around at the old toy factory and smiled. It seemed that his alternate self had set up shop here has well. He walked over to the large 'Suzie-Walks-A-Lot' dolls and opened one of their backs. When he saw that the button was still there he pressed it and watched the hidden trap door open. Walking over to it he pulled out the large steamer chest and opened it to look at the various goodies his alternate self had.

"Harley girl come here!" he shouted.

Harley ran over and the Joker held up several toys and a small chemistry set. He smiled has he placed the bundle in his Harley's arms and then looked at the other Harley.

"You my new Harley come here!" He shouted with a near snarl to his voice. She winced and came toward him. Seeing him standing there she wondered why her other self seemed so in love with this freak. Her Joker had been kind and supportive to her. Oh once in a while she would slap her around, but she deserved it. This Joker was sadistic and knew it. He took pride in humiliating both of them at every given chance.

"Get me the laughing venom." He said.

"But Miss J said to keep it hidden." The new Harley said.

"But Miss J said to keep it hidden." Joker repeated mockingly and then slapped her hard. He watched has she fell to the ground and then grabbed her hair from behind. He brought her up and kept one hand on her throat and the other pinning her arm behind her.

"I think that you need a lesson in manners. And I am just the Clown to give it to you. Harley hand me my razor." Joker said with a sadistic smile.

(Alternate Universe outside of Metropolis)

Silvia Wilson stood on the edge of the car she had been tracking. Luthor had contacted her and paid her well enough to see to the DA of Metropolis having an accident. She walked forward and pulled out a cell phone from the now dead DA. Dialing a special number she reached the private line to Luthor's penthouse.

"The DA had a little car accident. The phone call will indicate that you had nothing to do with it. I suggest that you take this chance to make a cover story about why." She said has she begun to hang up.

"Wait I have another job." Luthor said.

"Will I get what I want?" Silvia asked.

"I can promise that you will get your chance to kill Nightwing." Luthor said over the phone.

"Then what is the job." Silvia asked.

"Something is happening on the Watch Tower. My friend I placed in Wayne tech who supplies the materials for the satellite has informed me of a new guest who is some kind of Android. I want the android they have along with a new prime directive in it." She said to Silvia.

"What's the new Prime directive?" She asked.

"Kill the Justice League except for Wonder Warrior. If he won't be with me then to kill him has well. Come by Luthor Corp and I will see to it that we have something that will seek out and reset anything that Android has in its memory." Luthor said.

"I'll be there in an hour." She said has she pulled the mask back over her face. This Universe's version of Deathstroke headed toward Luthor's with every intention of getting her much needed reward.


	35. Connections

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

(Alternate Universe outside of Metropolis)

Silvia Wilson stood on the edge of the car she had been tracking. Luthor had contacted her and paid her well enough to see to the DA of Metropolis having an accident. She walked forward and pulled out a cell phone from the now dead DA. Dialing a special number she reached the private line to Luthor's penthouse.

"The DA had a little car accident. The phone call will indicate that you had nothing to do with it. I suggest that you take this chance to make a cover story about why." She said has she begun to hang up.

"Wait I have another job." Luthor said.

"Will I get what I want?" Silvia asked.

"I can promise that you will get your chance to kill Nightwing." Luthor said over the phone.

"Then what is the job." Silvia asked.

"Something is happening on the Watch Tower. My friend I placed in Wayne tech who supplies the materials for the satellite has informed me of a new guest who is some kind of Android. I want the android they have along with a new prime directive in it." She said to Silvia.

"What's the new Prime directive?" She asked.

"Kill the Justice League except for Wonder Warrior. If he won't be with me then to kill him has well. Come by Luthor Corp and I will see to it that we have something that will seek out and reset anything that Android has in its memory." Luthor said.

"I'll be there in an hour." She said has she pulled the mask back over her face. This Universe's version of Deathstroke headed toward Luthor's with every intention of getting her much needed reward.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

(Virus infected DC universe Metropolis)

Both Ashes managed to lay waste to the large number of infected. At some point Ashley J Williams began a game of who could waste more. He was a little disappointed at being second. His own number had been fifty – two, his counter parts had been thirty – five, and Morgan LeFay's had been two hundred thirty – one. Both of them tried to argue that using strictly magic was cheating and only half of her number should be counted.

"Heroes from the skies it matters not how I dispatched them. It only matters that I dispatched them and even if I consented to the fact that it was cheating I would still win. So please stop with the complaints." She said has she looked at them.

Ashley J Williams took this moment to look at her and couldn't help but think how much she reminded him of Jenny. He tried to look away, but he kept seeing the same smile and even some of the same mannerisms. He waited until 'Henry' has his counter was now calling himself, it came to conclusion that calling them both Ash would grow old, so his counter-part decided to use his middle name, stepped away before he walked up to Morgan.

"I don't like to ask questions or pry into anything that makes life even more complicated, but is it possible that the you from my universe had a line of decadents?" He asked.

She looked questionly at him for a moment and then almost has if she could read his mind it came to her. Her smile wasn't evil or full of contempt; instead, it seemed to be full of understanding. She reached for his hand.

"I won't cast a spell, but I can look into your past and tell you if she was." She said in a knowing way.

He nodded and she touched his hand. Flashes of the fight against the deadites flashed through her mind, but slowly tender moments between those that had meant something to him began to surface. She noticed Linda first and knew the woman was in no way connected. Next she saw Shelia and again the commoner was not part of her bloodline. Finally she saw Jenny. She watched from Ash's eyes everything they had went through. The way Jenny carried her-self, her noble manners, even how she seemed to push Ash to be the best he could. All of these things came from her bloodline and it was the same bloodline that Morgan had spawned. That in itself told her that Ywain had married and had children. She had loved Ywain, but could not stand his father. Naturally she chose to kill Ywain's father while her son went to become a knight. When he returned and learned what his mother had done he left for Camelot. She had forgiven her son a thousand times over, but because of his alliance with Arthur she did not visit him. Now it seemed that her decadent, her grandchild of sorts had found this man and stayed with him. Has she watched their relationship she saw the marriage, the honeymoon, and then she saw Jenny's death through Ash's eyes. He had been at the bus station when it was struck by a train. She rewatched the crash and noticed something she had not seen before. Circe had caused the crash and in her hand she held the dagger connected with the book. Obviously she had been influenced by the dark ones and chose to kill this woman in order to hurt Ash.

"Yes, your Jenny is in my bloodline." She said releasing his hand and then looking at him

"And I am going to make the one that killed her pay dearly when I find her." Morgan said has she thought of Circe again.

"What do you mean killed? Jenny died in a bus accident." Ash said.

"No, it was meant to look that way to you, but through your eyes I saw the one reasonable." She said has she looked at him.

Ash felt a huge conflict rise up inside of him. He had lost Jenny and she meant more to him than the entire world. He would gladly traded places with her to ensure that she would be alive and happy. Now he learned that a woman had caused the crash. He looked at Morgan and nodded.

"Who is she and where can I find her?" He asked has he reached behind his back for the spell book and summoning stone.

"Her name is Circe. In ancient Greece she was a witch a minor goddess who loved to meddle in the lives of men. While I have no doubt that fate will make you win over her, she will do everything in her power to stop and kill you." Morgan said has she touched his cheek.

"Hero I am bound to both of you. I am not my… I am not Jenny, nor will I ever be, but I will stay with and be with you if you will have me." She said.

"Why are you having the sudden change in attitude?" He asked.

"I saw the way she looked at you and realized that if she found happiness with you then perhaps I could do the same." She said honestly.

The hallmark moment was ended when a large vortex opened above them and through it fell hundreds of people. 'Henry' Williams walked toward them and touched the first person he came to with his shotgun barrel.

"They seem to be more dead heads." He shouted toward Ash. He looked back down to see the person stand up and look him straight in the face. He backed up seeing his evil side once more. This time the 'Evil' Ash wore a chainsaw on his left hand and his right was a custom made robotic hand.

"Well if it isn't good Ash. Little goodie two shoes!" He shouted has slapped 'Henry' Williams across the face and knocked him to the ground.

"Attention Smart shoppers we're having a red light special on ass whoopings! That's right you get two ass whoopings for the price of one! Shop smart Shop Smart!" His evil counter – part shouted to everyone has the others began to get up. 'Henry' Williams felt the all too familiar feeling of being royally fucked when he saw the legions of Deadites and Zombies standing there.

"You have got to shitting me." Ash said has he looked at the thousands of 'troops' that 'Evil' Ash had brought with him.

(Smallvillie)

Clark looked at both Goku and Spiderman. He nodded and pressed the communicator.

"Washu can you hear me?" He asked.

"Yes Superman you are coming in clear. Do you need an extraction?" She asked.

"Yes and we are bringing another hero with us. You may need to be in an examination suit when we get there. It seems that he used a 'cure' Darksied had developed for the virus and it has several side effects." Superman said looking directly at Spiderman.

"I understand. I am opening a portal now." She said.

Once it opened the three heroes began to walk through. Superman stopped and looked at the cell he had created for Doomsday. It wouldn't keep the creature forever, but it would buy time. He lifted it and carried it inside of the portal. Once inside he looked at Washu.

"Can you open up a section of sub space that is unused by anyone? I want to ensure that Doomsday will not have another chance to harm anymore of Earth's citizens." He said.

"Of course I can." She said has she opened another portal inside of her lab. He threw Doomsday's cell into it and watched has it disappeared nearly has quickly as it had been there.

Washu looked at Spiderman and found her-self becoming aroused. She looked away and could feel her cheeks blushing. She typed on the console and created an examination suit like Superman had suggested.

"Well I am certain that you must be Peter Parker." Washu said has she looked at him.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Your wife has been talking about nearly nonstop for the past few days. She is going to be relieved to see you alive and whole again." Washu said has she created a small cup.

"I need a semen sample please." She said.

Peter looked surprised and backed up.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Look I don't have the time to be modest and quaint. Your powers are growing out of control and I need to look at your genetic makeup quickly. The easiest way I have of doing that is by examing your sperm. I can run it through my cloning machine and see what the differences are between you and your…" She stopped at that moment and wondered if she should tell him.

"My what?" He asked.

"Your daughter. She isn't sure she should tell you that we have a daughter." Mary Jane said has she walked over with May Parker. Peter looked at his daughter and smiled. She had Mary Jane's good looks, but it seemed like she had also gained her father's powers.

"Being a hero runs in the family I guess." He said.

"So does being a science nerd. Dad I can feel the effects of what Washu is talking about and I know that every other woman in here is too. I don't want to freak you out, but I'm going to have to see if Normie is in this collection." She said.

"Normie? Normie who?" He asked.

"Oh God, you don't know yet. Alright get ready. In my universe Harry Osborne had a son. His son Normie Osborne and I have dated. More than that we have well… Let's just say that you wanted to kill him." She said sheepishly.

"If he is here, then I am going to kill him." Peter said looking over the large collection of people.

"Dad you won't touch Normie. He has saved my life thousands of times." She said.

"He's an Osborne! Don't get me wrong I loved Harry like a brother, but both he and his dad wanted me dead for a long, long time. I can't just get over the fact that my own daughter has been banging Norman's grandson!" he said.

"That's the same conversation we had when I told you about this when I was…" She stopped.

"When you were what?" He asked.

"When I was fifteen. Normie and I had sex when I was fifteen. I stayed out and you came looking for me. When you found me we were in his room at Oscorp." She said looking at the ground.

"That's it I really am going to kill him!" He said has he looked around again. He began to walk off when he ran into a containment field.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"I need that sample and I need it now. Has for everyone else I can use some ionic dampers to ensure that no one else will want to jump your bones, but I need the sample so that I can ensure you aren't going become a danger to anyone!" Washu said getting pissed for the first time in a long time.

"I know what you are going through. I wanted to kill the man that took my daughter's innocence away from her. Your daughter had the option to choose if she wanted to give her innocence to a man. My daughter didn't get to choose. She was viewed has a weapon and a tool to be used for relief. I am thankful that the one she loves now did destroy him, but he did it to protect her again. He didn't do it just because of what she had done. Now please give me the sample and quit being a loose cannon." She said has a curtain formed around him.

(In Washu's lab near Batman and Wonder Woman.)

Diana looked at Bruce has he finished getting dressed. The clothes that he found looked like his uniform, but it didn't have the wear and tear on it he remembered. Instead the entire uniform seemed brand new. He could tell that Diana was experiencing the same thing.

"Bruce what do you remember?" she asked him.

"I remember waking up in Jackie's bed room and finding out about the infected. I can remember us kissing in there, but something was out of place. Diana it feels like several events where taken from my mind." He said.

She nodded to agree and both of them looked around. They walked toward each other and for some reason he reached out to her. Diana had never expected Bruce to accept his feelings for her or even acknowledge his true feelings. When he touched her hand and brought her into an embrace she hugged him back.

"I don't know why it has taken me so long to see this Princess, but I need you. Something happened to us and it has shaken the very reasons I gave you so long ago about why we couldn't be together." He said in a whisper.

She nodded and felt a tear make its way down her cheek. She wasn't sure what had happened, but inwardly she thanked Hera for it.

(Washu's Lab near Darth Vader)

Lord Vader stood near the newest drones and finished inputting the extra commands he had for them. He looked over to see Alexis Sheen walking toward him. He had tried to distance from her because of the fear that he might kill her again.

Almost has if she had read his mind she reached out and touched his arm.

"You didn't kill me last time. What killed me was the fact that I couldn't stand to live without you. I believed that you where dead, or least has far as the republic would be concerned one day sentenced to death. I couldn't face the fact that the man I loved had traded everything he believed in to save me. Anakin I could never stop loving you. Even when I was reborn I couldn't and my curse for failing to live and take care of Luke and Leia has been this ability to see those that have passed on and return to a sort of living essence. I don't enjoy it and unlike the force it isn't easy to control even with practice." She said.

"You always complained a little your highness." He said in the mechanical voice that was known throughout the rebel alliance.

"I want to be with you Anakin." She said.

"Padme the Emperor will attempt to have you killed if he finds you alive in another form." He said looking at her.

"Why would he want me dead?" she asked.

"He fears the chance of another Jedi rising up from the ashes. Our son Luke has turned into a great Jedi master and while I am proud I know that I must eventually destroy him." Vader said has he turned back to the droids.

"Why? Why do you have to destroy him? Is being part of the empire that important?" She asked.

"It has brought peace to the galaxy. There are no more wars except for the ones the rebels start. Each citizen on every planet is equal and all have their needs met. Slavery is no longer legal even on Tatoonie. I made sure that no one would suffer like my mother, or like me." He said has he turned back to her.

She was surprised has he brought her against him and then she felt the sadness pouring off of him. He was holding her, but he couldn't truly hold her.

"Washu could recreate your body." She said.

"This body is a reminder of what I gave up in a false hope. I can't trade it in for another false hope." He said has he begun to walk away.

(Virus infected DC Universe Metropolis Lex Corp headquarters.)

Luthor looked at Super girl once more has she laid in bed next to him. He had seen her flying toward the building and dropped the shields long enough for her to come through. Once through she had ripped his clothes and her clothes off and proceeded to engage in a rigorous and exhausting bout of carnal pleasures. He wasn't one to complain, but now he felt at a loss. She had always been an outlet for getting back at Superman, and never before had she seemed to need him so badly. He touched her cheek and she smiled at him.

"So what was the wonderful greeting for?" He asked.

"I just wanted to be with you." She said has she yawned.

Lex smiled again and walked toward the window. He looked at the ground below and saw the devastation and destruction. He had always known something would happen, but now he had Super girl and nothing could stop them from saving and then in a way ruling the world.

(On the streets of Metropolis)

Ash and 'Henry' Williams ran from the infected and Deadites while blasting them with their shotguns. They looked to see Morgan floating behind them blasting the infected getting near them with her spells and finally she stopped. She raised a shield against the infected and Deadites and watched them bounce off of it. For several minutes they tried to get through until 'Evil' Ash walked forward holding a copy of the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. He opened it and began a chant. Slowly she felt the shield fail and then without warning the infected jumped through. She would have fallen to her fate if not for Ash rushing back and saving her. She looked at the man and decided in that instant she would have him for her own.


	36. Prime directive

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

(Virus infected DC Universe Metropolis Lex Corp headquarters.)

Luthor looked at Super girl once more has she laid in bed next to him. He had seen her flying toward the building and dropped the shields long enough for her to come through. Once through she had ripped his clothes and her clothes off and proceeded to engage in a rigorous and exhausting bout of carnal pleasures. He wasn't one to complain, but now he felt at a loss. She had always been an outlet for getting back at Superman, and never before had she seemed to need him so badly. He touched her cheek and she smiled at him.

"So what was the wonderful greeting for?" He asked.

"I just wanted to be with you." She said has she yawned.

Lex smiled again and walked toward the window. He looked at the ground below and saw the devastation and destruction. He had always known something would happen, but now he had Super girl and nothing could stop them from saving and then in a way ruling the world.

(On the streets of Metropolis)

Ash and 'Henry' Williams ran from the infected and Deadites while blasting them with their shotguns. They looked to see Morgan floating behind them blasting the infected getting near them with her spells and finally she stopped. She raised a shield against the infected and Deadites and watched them bounce off of it. For several minutes they tried to get through until 'Evil' Ash walked forward holding a copy of the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. He opened it and began a chant. Slowly she felt the shield fail and then without warning the infected jumped through. She would have fallen to her fate if not for Ash rushing back and saving her. She looked at the man and decided in that instant she would have him for her own.

(Currently on Return of the Cupboard)

(Alternate DC universe in Metropolis)

Deathstroke walked silently toward the Luthor Corp's headquarters. She looked at the building and found an entrance that would ensure no one other than Alexandra Luthor would see her. Making her way up the service stair case she found the top floor and used her enhanced strength to break the locking part of the handle without making a sound. She walked to Luthor's office and stepped inside. Luthor turned around to see her 'temp' employee.

"I must say that you are impressive. It's hard for Batwoman to get in here without being noticed at some point." Alexandra said.

"She is a little less skilled than I am. Where is the equipment that you have for me to use?" Deathstroke asked.

"It's right here. This is a multi frequency reprogramming device. Originally I designed it for Brainiac, but after the near destruction she caused I decided to hide it away until I needed it later. It is later and this presents itself to be a wonderful opportunity. The Android that has been mentioned and noted on the Wayne tech systems seems to be a sentient being. Apparently it has been locked away because of the danger it posses because of the excising prime directives." She told Deathstroke.

"What use can it be if it has been locked away?" Deathstroke asked.

"The android allowed itself to be locked away. Since it chooses the action it is staying locked away by choice. I believe that if the prime directive was altered it would break out and begin the mission. The amount of energy surrounding the cell it is kept in seems to be on par with the amount I used to trap Superwoman for a short time. If Superwoman could break through that much energy then the android should have no problems." Alexandra stated has she handed the reprogramming device to her.

"Remember my price Luthor. If you don't deliver on your end I will pay you another visit, and I can promise you that it will not be as pleasant has our current little discussion." Deathstroke said.

"I'm sure it won't be for one of us." Luthor said has she looked down at the computer. When she looked up Deathstroke was gone.

(Near the Daily Planet.)

Mrs. White walked over to the desk belonging to Louis Lane. She had allowed Lane to come back to work after healing up partly. Still Louis couldn't walk. In truth the doctors had stated that he may never regain the ability to stand or walk again. She looked behind her to see the reporter coming to the desk in a standard wheelchair.

"You know Lane you could have a mechanical wheelchair. I promise that the paper would pay for it." Mrs. White said.

"If I can't move myself then I don't want it. Besides I have to get some kind of exercise." He said smiling.

Mrs. White nodded and turned around. She had known Louis for quite some time. The man was hard headed, but understanding. That's why it surprised her and everyone else when Kent and Louis broke up. It had been hard on Louis, but he said that it was a joint decision. Mrs. White had wondered some time if Kent had been jealous of Superwoman and finally decided that it may have been some of that jealously and anger at Louis from trying to stop the famed superhero when she was under Luthor's control.

"Alright, but if you need anything just yell." Mrs. White said has she went to her office.

Louis looked at the photograph on his desk. He smiled has he thought of Clara. She had been part of his life since coming to Metropolis. The decision to split off from each other had been his idea at first, but slowly he came to realize that as much has he loved her she was just too different. They had talked about how the differences didn't matter, but after she had fallen victim to Luthor's mind control the differences came out. He wasn't a coward, and he wasn't afraid of dying. He did fear how Clara would react if she did accidently killed him. He knew that no matter how much he loved her Clara would feel responsible and eventually would kill herself. No he had seen that with his father, and he would not see that now.

"Jennifer, hey Olson look over here!" he shouted to the photographer and long time admirer of Superwoman.

"Yes, what do you need Mr. Lane?" she asked.

"Tell Mrs. White that I am heading out. I just got a line on a story and I want to get to it first." He said has he wheeled toward the elevator.

Jennifer nodded and ran toward Mrs. White's office. Louis watched the girl and wondered how she and Marvin from reception were getting along. Shaking his head he got into the elevator and rode down to the bottom floor. He was nearly out of the building when something caught his eyes. He rolled over toward the blur he noticed and felt something pressing against his neck.

"Well I must say that I am impressed Mr. Lane. Almost no one has ever caught a glimpse of me when I didn't want them to see me. I do hope that Superwoman still cares for you since the little accident happened that almost ended your life." Deathstroke said.

"What are you doing here Silvia?" Louis asked.

"And you know the woman behind the mask. You know at one time I would have thought that you where quite attractive. I just don't like getting seconds from an alien. Don't make a sound or it will be your last." She said has she wheeled Louis into the service wall entrance. Louis felt something strike the back of his head and then everything went black.

When he finally awoke he was looking up at an old subway station ceiling. He turned to see Silvia Wilson cleaning her rifle.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"We are right below the Daily Planet. Don't worry I have no intention of keeping you hidden forever. I just needed to make sure that I got Superwoman's attention." Silvia said has she walked out of the shadow showing the mask that reveled her one good eye.

"How are you going to get her attention?" he asked.

"Well Mr. Lane it is funny that you asked. See there is a series of old security cameras that run through here. I took one of those cameras and added a microphone to it. It is right beside you and hooked into the main network for Channel 5 action news. In about 2 minutes I'm going to cut your hand off and broadcast the action on Channel 5. Of course Channel 5 will do what any reasonable station would do and rebroadcast it on all of their other stations. I believe that will get Superwoman's attention." Silvia said has she walked toward Louis and took out her Katana.

"This will only hurt a minute." She said has she brought the sword down on his arm.

(Onboard the Watchtower)

Flash looked at the news playing and watched in horror has Deathstroke cut off Louis' hand. She turned on the communicator.

"Superwoman turn on the news now!" she shouted into the microphone.

Clara turned on the news station and watched has they showed Deathstroke standing over Louis. The female assassin looked smug standing there relaying the information to Clara her-self.

"I repeat Superwoman you have less than fifteen minutes to come and save Mr. Lane's life. Naturally I have a friend that has ensured that your teleportation system will not work. So you will have to do this the old fashion way." Deathstroke has she leaned against the wall.

Raven looked at Superwoman has she stood there visibly shaken at what she had just seen. She reached out and touched Superwoman's arm.

"We need to get there." She said

"I know." Clara said almost has if she was on automatic. The super powered woman lead the former Teen Titian toward the Javelin's. They arrived and got into one. Before anything could be said Wonder Warrior and Flash was in the Javelin with them.

"I won't let you go alone." Flash said.

"If you need me to go I am with you." Wonder Warrior said looking back toward the medical bay. He had almost left once, but when he heard Bella moan in her sleep he ran back into the medical bay and sat down by her.

"Wonder Warrior if you need to stay here you can, but any help would be welcomed." Clara said as she typed in the commands.

The moment they all took their seats the Javelin shot off toward the earth several times faster than what was needed.

(Below the Daily Planet)

Louis began to feel weak. He knew that the blood loss was getting to the point he would need a transfusion. He looked over at Deathstroke who was cleaning the Katana she had used on him and admired the shine.

"Be good to your tools and they will be good to you. My father always told me that. Of course he also tried to be an abusive fuck so his passing was of no great disappointment." She said while she looked at him.

"You know that Superwoman is going to beat the shit out of you." He told her.

"I am planning on her coming, but I will be gone before they are here." She said.

Deathstroke looked up at the ceiling of the old subway station and began to back into the darkness. Louis watched but soon lost track of her. He looked up above them and saw part of the ceiling being lifted away. Within seconds there beside him stood the woman he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She ripped the belts Deathstroke had used to restrain Louis. She picked him up and hugged him close.

"I'm sorry." She said while holding him.

"Clara it's not your fault." Louis whispered. "I saw Deathstroke head toward the other side of the tunnel. I don't know where he went after that." Louis said louder. Clara took off with Louis toward Metropolis General. Raven closed her eyes and tried to center in on Slade's energy. After a few moments she felt it but it was moving faster than his counter-part should be able to.

"Someone's stealing the Javelin!" Wonder Warrior shouted. They took off toward where it had been and looked up to see a twinkling of it beyond their line of sight.

"Where could she be going?" Flash asked.

"The Watchtower, she's heading toward the watchtower." Raven said has she watched.

(Aboard the Javelin)

Deathstroke finished in the commands and set the autopilot. Like Luthor had said the control panel was not that different from a Wayne Tech mach 3. She then headed toward the back and began to crawl up onto the ceiling and hold her-self there. She wouldn't be hidden for long, but once they came inside she could get out and stay out of sight.

(Watchtower docking bay three.)

The Javelin moved inside and docked itself. Green Arrow and Hawkman walked into the Javelin. The both of them moved with little sound, but neither of them noticed Silvia Wilson moving on the ceiling toward the front exit. She dropped down and smirked at how easily she avoided the so called heroes. She moved without sound toward the entrance of the main hall. Looking down at the corporate maps she had available thanks to Luthor's connections she began following the halls needed to reach the cell block.

(Cell block holding Jackie.)

Jackie looked at the energy barrier in front of the door. He had been watching outside when his energy scanner picked up a strange signal. He knew that the signal was originally human but they had been modified. Using the information he had acquired from the other Universe's Watchtower he began trying to find the match. After about four seconds it came into place.

"Deathstroke I know that you are out there." He said.

"I take it that my reputation exceeds me." She said has she moved forward.

Jackie took in the view of this Universe's Deathstroke and almost had to take a double take. He had expected to see a female version of Deathstroke, but apparently this Miss Wilson had taken to the advancement as well has her counter-part. She looked like a sports model wearing a ninja outfit.

"Listen my little android friend I am being paid quite a lot of money to ensure that you are reprogrammed. From what I understand you are able to understand the difference between right and wrong. After this what is right will be what Luthor says along with what is wrong." Deathstroke said has she pressed the command into the reprogramming device.

Jackie grabbed his head and screamed has the device begun to hack into his system. He saw the digital clone of Gero flash in and out of sight. Slowly the digital clone changed and before him was a female version of Luthor. She smiled and began to talk sweetly to him. He forced the memory of what had happened up to block her. He could still hear her voice, but it began to dull into a mummer. He looked to his right and saw the 'terminator' has he had come to call his alter ego. The 'terminator' smiled wickedly has it lifted its hand and blasted the energy door.

"Prime directive change acquired. Destroy the Justice League, destroy Bella Wayne, destroy Watchtower, and take Wonder Warrior prisoner." It said has the mechanical monster walked forward.

(Under the Daily Planet.)

"Wonder Warrior come in! We have a situation at the Watchtower. Deathstroke has reprogrammed the android and its tearing through the league members! We've managed to slow it down, but I don't think that we can hold…" The transmission ended there has the monitor room was destroyed.

Damien didn't wait to even ask. He walked over to Raven and looked at her.

"Our Raven can transport several people at once. Can you do the same?" He asked.

"Yes, but I've never tried that far before. Hold on and I'll try." She said has she begun focusing the energy around all three of them. Within seconds they disappeared and arrived on the Watchtower.

Damien looked at Green Arrow who had managed to crawl out of the communication room. She looked hurt and hurt bad, but still alive. He didn't wait for the others to follow him headed straight for the medical ward and saw the android blasting the energy field around it. He rushed toward the Android and struck it in the face. The android side stepped and then slammed a fist deep into his gut. Suddenly the android stopped and it wasn't an emotionless face it was wearing. Damien looked behind him to see Raven. The girl walked toward the android and touched his arm.

"Jackie you're stronger than this. I know you are I've seen it." She said has she walked closer.

"Raven get back. I can't control him. He's listening to Luthor now. It's all I can do to stop him at this moment." Jackie said has he looked at her. He looked up above them and shot through the Watchtower. The satellite sealed itself has he left and Raven looked out to see Jackie's energy surround him. He headed deeper into space toward Mars.

"Jackie…" She said has she stretched out her hand.

"He did what he had to do." Damien said looking at her.

"We can't help him at all now can we?" She asked.

"No we can. First we find Luthor and then we find Deathstroke." Damien said has he entered the medical ward. Bella was finally setting up and looked at Damien. She had witnessed what had happened and inside she cursed Alexandra for being so foolish.

"I heard everything. How long do we have until the teleportation system is up?" She asked Damien.

"It doesn't matter, because you aren't going." Damien said.

"I'm fine and you need me." She said.

"Yes, I always need you, but you are far from fine. Those of us that are able to travel will and we will find Alexandra." Damien said has he walked toward the Teleportation room.

(Washu's lab)

InuYasha looked at Kagome. He had barely left her side except to help with the Doomsday creature and returned when he heard the one called Washu said that Kagome had finally waked up. She smiled at him has she reached for his hand.

"InuYasha what are you going to do now?" She asked.

"What do you mean Kagome?" He asked.

"Since we've finished gathering the jewel shards and since Naraku has been trapped inside of the Jewel what will you do now?" She asked.

"I don't know. I always thought that being a full demon was what I wanted, but things have changed. Kagome seeing you try to sacrifice yourself to save me I don't want to lose you. I'm not strong enough to lose you again." He said has he touched her cheek.

"InuYasha you don't have to be strong enough has long we work together you'll never have to be strong enough. I've been thinking that maybe we should stay in these people's universe." She said looking at him.

"What do you mean Kagome?" He asked.

"Well Miss Washu told me that she could open a portal to our world when we want to visit family." She said.

"What makes you think that I want to visit my family? He's a jerk!" InuYasha said.

"Even so he's your brother, and he has protected you a few times." She said looking at him.

InuYasha stopped arguing knowing that he would lose anyway. His silence was met with a deep kiss and a surprised look on his face.

"That's for being so understanding my husband." She said smiling.

(Virus Infected DC Universe Gotham)

Lobo looked at the dead littering the streets and then heard the moaning coming from the alley ways. He grabbed the girl with him and pulled her back.

"Listen I don't like leaving for no reason, but there is something going on that I don't want to be a part of. We need to find Superman and see what is going on." He said.

(Bat cave)

Terry looked at the computer and then at Alfred in the cryostats tube. He had heard Bruce talk about the old man and wondered what Bruce would do once he found out that Alfred had been infected.

(Outside of Earth's atmosphere)

The infected Lantern held one of Aqua girl's feet. He had been slowly cutting away at her and keeping alive while doing it. If he was still completely able to tell good from evil he would have cursed him-self, but the hunger demanded attention.


	37. The 'god' Doctor

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

(Washu's lab)

InuYasha looked at Kagome. He had barely left her side except to help with the Doomsday creature and returned when he heard the one called Washu said that Kagome had finally waked up. She smiled at him has she reached for his hand.

"InuYasha what are you going to do now?" She asked.

"What do you mean Kagome?" He asked.

"Since we've finished gathering the jewel shards and since Naraku has been trapped inside of the Jewel what will you do now?" She asked.

"I don't know. I always thought that being a full demon was what I wanted, but things have changed. Kagome seeing you try to sacrifice yourself to save me I don't want to lose you. I'm not strong enough to lose you again." He said has he touched her cheek.

"InuYasha you don't have to be strong enough has long we work together you'll never have to be strong enough. I've been thinking that maybe we should stay in these people's universe." She said looking at him.

"What do you mean Kagome?" He asked.

"Well Miss Washu told me that she could open a portal to our world when we want to visit family." She said.

"What makes you think that I want to visit my family? He's a jerk!" InuYasha said.

"Even so he's your brother, and he has protected you a few times." She said looking at him.

InuYasha stopped arguing knowing that he would lose anyway. His silence was met with a deep kiss and a surprised look on his face.

"That's for being so understanding my husband." She said smiling.

(Virus Infected DC Universe Gotham)

Lobo looked at the dead littering the streets and then heard the moaning coming from the alley ways. He grabbed the girl with him and pulled her back.

"Listen I don't like leaving for no reason, but there is something going on that I don't want to be a part of. We need to find Superman and see what is going on." He said.

(Bat cave)

Terry looked at the computer and then at Alfred in the cryostats tube. He had heard Bruce talk about the old man and wondered what Bruce would do once he found out that Alfred had been infected.

(Outside of Earth's atmosphere)

The infected Lantern held one of Aqua girl's feet. He had been slowly cutting away at her and keeping alive while doing it. If he was still completely able to tell good from evil he would have cursed him-self, but the hunger demanded attention.

(Currently on Return of the cupboard)

(Alternate DC universe Mars)

Jackie stood looking at the waste land around him. He knew that J'onn's people had come from here once, but now the planet was has dead as he felt inside. He walked over toward a rock cliff and without thinking much about it he began writing out the lyrics to Blue October's "Hate me today"

"I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head. They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my head. Dropping little reels of tape that remind me I'm alone. Playing movies in my head that a porno feel like home. There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain. An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again? And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face? And will you never try to reach me it was I that wanted space." He wrote on the rock imbedded in the cliff

Has he finished he thought of Raven, Regan, and his mom and dad. His decision had ensured that he could never be close to any of them again. Inside he felt two different beings. There was the person he always had been, but there was a cold uncaring monster that was the android. Each time he faced down the android in his mindscape it got harder. Slowly he could feel the android becoming more and more the dominate personality. His hand moved to the chorus of the song and what he felt that all of those that cared for him needed to do at this point.

"Hate me today. Hate me tomorrow. Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you."

Inside his heart felt heavy at the realization of what this meant. He was accepting that at some point he would become a monster. When this happened his friends, his heroes he looked up to would have to take him out. Gero had done too good of a job on creating a killing machine. Like any other teenager he would never admit to needing anyone. After all it was a universal understanding that boys just don't go crying home to mama, but he would have given his right arm for his mom to be there to comfort him. Silently he began to do something else that boys didn't do. Tears began to stream down his face at the realization he would never grow old, he would outlive all of those around him. Washu, Diana, Damien, Ryoko, and Diana and Damien's Gods and Goddesses would be the only ones alive that he knew when everyone passed on. He didn't doubt that Clark and Clara would live a very, very long time, but they where mortal. Thanks to Gero he was immortal.

"I'm sober now for three whole months. That's one accomplishment you helped me with. The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again. In my sick way I want to think you for holding my head up at night. While I was busy waging wars on myself you where trying to stop the fight. You never doubted my warped opinions on suicidal hate. You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take. So I'll drive you so fucking far away that I'll never cross your mind. And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind." He continued to write a little more shakily than before.

He didn't think of Raven as much has he thought he would. While he wrote this part of the song he thought about Regan. He knew that his sister would come looking for him no matter what. He knew that the only thing he could do at this point was ensure that she never wanted anything else to do with him. It hurt to know he was going to drive the only family he had left away, but what else could he do? If Regan came after him eventually the android would kill her. He feared for Raven has well and naturally he felt himself falling in love with her, but he knew she would think of the good of the earth and the innocent people first. Regan would be bull headed enough to think she could save him.

"Hate me today. Hate me tomorrow. Hate me for all the things I did not do for you. Hate me in ways. Yeah ways hard to swallow. Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you."

The repeat of the chorus brought even more thoughts of loneliness. He knew that even if he managed to overcome the android and not have to worry about fighting every second of every minute for the rest of his life that he would still be alone. He feared the thought of being alone, but what was worse was the thought of watching Regan grow old. She would grow up, get married, and have children. A twinge of jealously rushed through him. His sister would experience life far beyond his current abilities. He knew that according to biology class he had the 'equipment' to engage in an intimate relationship, but he also knew that compared to a full grown man he was going to be less than desirable.

"I'm worrying about getting laid now? God, how pathetic am I?" he asked no one except for himself. He turned his hand back to the rock cliff but stopped when he heard the sound of a machine in the distance. He floated up to the main surface of the planet and moved toward the sound. He would return to the canvas that was the rock cliff and finish feeling sorry for him-self soon enough.

He looked to see a blue light glowing in the distance and got closer. His eyes fixed on the being and he stepped back. It was impossible for him to be here, but there he was. He looked at Dr. Manhattan standing next to newly created clicking clockwork he had finished.

"I know what you are doing here. You're going to tell me that your name is Jackie." Dr. Manhattan said has he created a face for the ticking clock.

"Yeah my name's Jackie. What are you doing here? I thought that you belonged to vastly different universe." Jackie said.

"I do, but I am able to transfer my essence to every universe. Each time I return the red planet for some quiet." Dr. Manhattan said has he looked at Jackie.

"You can come closer. Even with the power granted to you there is no threat to me." Dr. Manhattan said has turned back to the clock.

"How do you know? Dr. Gero made me into a monster, and not just a normal monster but one that follows the commands given to it with the deadly effect of a true machine." Jackie responded.

"Yes, he created a 'machine'. I am the master of the atomic structure. You may be able to bend energy, create huge amounts of heat and electrical energy, but I can change all of it to air. Besides the commands you where given didn't include killing me." Dr. Manhattan said has he looked at the young android.

Jackie looked at the true Meta human and wondered if he could be the only one that it would be safe to be around. Almost as if he was reading Jackie's mind the good doctor spoke up.

"You are only safe for as long as you can control the mechanical monster inside of you. Eventually if you do not clear the prime directives who you are will cease to exist." Dr. Manhattan said has he finally turned his complete attention to Jackie.

"How can I clear them? The only one that I know of who could clear the directives would be Washu or Gero. Gero is dead and I can't go back to the satellite. If I do I'll have to fight with that 'monster' until I can open a portal back home." Jackie said has he set down on the red dirt floor.

"No one said that any action would be easy. The other option would be to manually clear the directives. While I am uncertain of your design I have seen countless androids in countless universes. All of them shared one basic weakness when it came to the prime directives. Their directives could be erased with a large enough electrical surge. It is not without risk, but it could prove to be the best chance you have at not killing anyone." Dr. Manhattan said has he looked at the boy.

"Where can I find a storm that powerful?" Jackie asked.

He watched has Manhattan stretched out his hands and a huge collection of electrical energy began to form in one spot above the surface. Jackie stood and felt the first of thousands of lightning strikes he would endure for the next several hours.

(Virus infected DC universe)

Regan followed Deathstroke until they were within an old factory. She looked around disbelieving at the dirty floors and broken machines until Deathstroke walked toward a brick wall and pushed three bricks in making the wall open up to a whole new room. Inside she saw a massive computer, several small consoles, a large training area, multiple training droids, and a targeting area. She walked inside and turned to see the wall close behind her.

"This is one of the many small installations that I have set up. You have knowledge of this one so once we leave I will not return to it. You are welcome to, but I suggest that anyone who is not able to survive an energy blast to the face doesn't come in." Deathstroke said has he typed in a few commands into the computer and one of the droids changed to look like a green lantern.

"The Green Lanterns use to have a single great weakness. That weakness was the inability to use their rings against anything yellow. Once it was discovered that the yellow energy they couldn't fight against was only stopping them because of their own fears that weakness was designed out of the rings themselves. There is still a great weakness to the Lanterns; however, it is not has obvious and easily done as creating a yellow energy blast. You want to attack when they are not paying attention to you, or you want to destroy the ring in the first blast. I do not believe in training with safeties so I suggest that you get this right the first time." He said has he let the droid go.

Regan jumped back and let out a blast of energy that struck the hand of the droid. It didn't have time to generate a field and the ring was destroyed. She smirked until she noticed the other hand also had a ring. She shot another blast, but it had already created a shield and then returned a blast toward her. She jumped out of the way only to find it hurling a spear made of green energy toward her. Each time she dodged the droid learned more of her movements and it became increasingly harder to get out of the way of the blasts, weapons, and containment nets. Finally she took to Deathstrokes other suggestion and phased through the floor. She came up behind the droid has it looked around for her and created a blade made from pure energy. She drove the blade through the back of the droid and watched it fall to the floor.

"Good, but don't wait so long to kill them. Those things out there will not be fighting has slow as this droid. Remember these droids are designed to fight the way a Green Lantern fights. It is not designed to fight the way one of those flesh eaters fight." Deathstroke said has he launched another droid.

This time the droid looked very different. Regan tried to place it and then it occurred to her that this droid looked like Superman, but it was part cyborg.

"This design is based off of Hank Henshaw. He has died and been reborn more times that most would like to remember. Do not believe that he will not fight against anyone here. Even if he can't be infected Henshaw hates Superman and has the desire to destroy anyone that will help him. His strength and powers are similar to Superman's so you need to use your wits with him." Deathstroke said has he launched the droid.

Regan tried to dodge the droid, but it caught her. She punched it hard only to have the droid smile and grab her shirt. She pulled back and the shirt came off. She covered her-self and threw an energy blast. The droid batted the blast away and came at her faster. She slammed her fist at its neck and watched has the droid stopped. She looked to see the body fall and the head of the droid resting on her now open hand. She watched has the droid's eyes glowed a bright red and blast her up close. She fell to the ground along with the head. Once again the head shot a blast, but this time it seemed to be controlling another droid body to come near it. She watched has the new body picked up the head and the head integrated itself with the new body. Regan felt angry and flew at the droid. She slammed into its body and flew straight through. Once she was on the other side the body exploded and even the head was gone.

"That's much better. I suggest that you get a shirt on though." Deathstroke said as he stood there watching.

Regan thought about how Washu and Ryoko could create clothes from almost nothing at all by thinking it or by regenerating the clothing from their powers. She reached up and found that a pocket of Subspace opened for her. She pulled out a battle suit like Ryoko's and smiled.

"I think that is enough training." She said

"No we are not through." Deathstroke said has he walked forward. She watched him pull a katana from behind him and looked at her.

"You have strength, power, and a little balance between the two, but you are not equipped enough to face those things." He said has he jumped toward her. She dodged only to find the katana being hurled at her. She moved and then looked at a grenade landing next to her. She raised a shield and the grenade went off. Lowering the shield she felt the impact of something striking her. She looked down to see his hand imbedded into her stomach. She moved back surprised and felt another strike on her face. Within seconds he had beaten her into submission and yet she was several times stronger than he was.

"I beat you not because I am stronger, but because of the misconception you have about power. All of your strength, power, energy, and even beauty mean nothing if you don't have the balance to pull all of it together and destroy your enemy." He said has he looked at her lying on the floor. He began to turn around when she grabbed his ankle and made him fall. Quicker than he had been on her she was on him. She struck him time and time again. Each time he never grunted or moaned. After a few minutes she wondered if she had killed him but watched has his hand came up and touched her face.

"You finally understand." He said has he watched her.

"I didn't mean to go nuts like that." She said feeling ashamed.

"You did what you needed to do. Don't worry about anything else than surviving." He said has he got up.

Regan watched him and couldn't pull away from how fit he seemed. He was distant, but in a way that reminded her of Bruce. She never wanted to admit to Jackie that the only hero she had watched from his collection had been Batman. She was able to relate to how Batman had felt with his parents, but at the same time she couldn't understand how he was able to push everyone out of his life. She wanted to do that at times, but now she almost felt as though she needed those connections. In a way she wanted to mark that up to the change in her body chemistry, but the truth was she feared losing everyone that mattered to her.

"Do not let your eyes find something pleasant to distract you." Deathstroke said has he walked out of the training area.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I trained Terra, a girl not much older than you, and she found something distracting. It was distracting for me as well and nothing good came of it." He said simply and turned toward the large computer.

(Metropolis near Monument Park)

Ash, 'Henry', and Morgan stopped near Ironman and Steel. Ash looked at them and seemed to question where the others where.

"We lost the other two. The Lanterns cut them apart. We managed to destroy some of them before some kind of vortex opened up and swallowed several of them." Steel said.

Ash looked at Morgan who merely smiled and seemed to turn her attention to her nails.

"Not that I am complaining but where did that vortex go to?" Ash asked.

"The vortex opened to the entrance of a world of death. A place where creatures much like themselves are already at, but I would assume that because they are Lanterns it will only be a matter of time before they return." She said.


	38. A new Life

(Hey everyone. Sorry for the extremely long delay on a chapter and for the short, short, short length. First I want to say that I will continue writing Return of the Cupboard, but I am going to be enlisting some help. To be honest With all of the stories that I have been working on it's a little hard to get everything done correctly. Secondly I own none of the characters with the exception of Patricia Parker-Watson, Marv James Watson, Alexia Asher, and of course the female version of Harvey Dent. The use of Bella Wayne, Damien Wayne, and all of the 'Parallel' Justice League was granted by their creator The-Lady-Isis. I suggest that everyone check out her story 'Parallel' in the Justice League section. Lastly I am going to accept written chapters based on the last part of this chapter and I will view every last one of them. The 'winner' will have their chapter listed as the next chapter in the story. Thanks again everyone and have a happy New Year.)

(Last time on Return of the Cupboard)

(Metropolis near Monument Park)

Ash, 'Henry', and Morgan stopped near Ironman and Steel. Ash looked at them and seemed to question where the others where.

"We lost the other two. The Lanterns cut them apart. We managed to destroy some of them before some kind of vortex opened up and swallowed several of them." Steel said.

Ash looked at Morgan who merely smiled and seemed to turn her attention to her nails.

"Not that I am complaining but where did that vortex go to?" Ash asked.

"The vortex opened to the entrance of a world of death. A place where creatures much like themselves are already at, but I would assume that because they are Lanterns it will only be a matter of time before they return." She said.

(Alternate DC Universe Gotham Central Park)

Alexia Asher flashed into existence along with Spiderwoman, and her husband Marv James Watson. The girl known has Access stood for a moment before she leaned against a tree. Spiderwoman looked at her and pushed the strand of brown hair up from over her eyes. She knew what Alexia had been through. The recreation of Onslaught had nearly destroyed their earth. Now Alexia had come once again to this world hoping to find help only to feel the complete destruction of their earth.

"Alexia it isn't your fault." Patricia Parker-Watson said has she looked at the girl.

"Everyone is dead because of me. Gene Gray, Sky Summers, Captain America, Felix Hardy, Terri Stark, Danni Banner, Stephen Storm, Rene' Richards, Bentley Grimm, Jane Storm, and all of the other Avengers are gone because I couldn't convince them to come with us." She said while looking straight at the ground.

"Alexia you didn't condemn them to their fate. They didn't want to believe that there wasn't a way to stop Onslaught. You did what you had to do in coming back here to get help. I'm just sorry that it took so long for Onslaught to lose interest in us so we could transport." She said while looking at MJ.

"Patricia is right Alexia. If you hadn't of transported us here then we wouldn't be alive right now. Our unborn child would have died, and besides Gateway was with them. There is a chance that she was able to transport them into a parallel universe. If that was the case then they are alive somewhere else." Marv Watson said to the girl has she finally stood up and nodded.

"Do you think that they might have ended up with Alex?" She asked wondering about her Alternate self that she had met once in the cross fabric of time and space.

Both Patricia and Marv looked at each other. They had heard the story from both Alexia and Dr. Strange that an Alternate collection of parallel universes existed. In those universes Patricia had been a man and Marv had been a woman. It was hard to believe, but for the moment both seemed to silently decide to agree with Alexia.

"It does seem possible." Patricia said has she stood up.

Marv looked at his wife as the light from an overhanging park light caught her in the spiderwoman uniform. She had always been somewhat fit, but it wasn't until after that 'genetically' altered spider bit her that she seemed so sure and unquestioning of her abilities and own strength. It was beyond logic that she allowed him to domainate in their 'normal' life.

He stood there considering what they were going to do and where they would go when a shot rang out. Patricia motioned for them to hide and she jumped into a nearby tree. The gunman ran past her laughing psychotically. She noticed that the woman had a badly scarred face on her left side. The woman stopped and looked behind her to see another woman dressed in a Jester outfit holding her shoulder.

"That imposter you're with has doubled his chances of dying!" She spat.

"Mr. J is the real deal Miss Dent!" Harley shouted to back to the deformed woman.

"Real deal or not no one comes into our club and poisons my guests except for us!" Two Face shot back to her and this raised her gun. She also took out a coin and flipped it into the air.

"Let's see if you're as lucky as the Bat!" She said has the coin landed. Before a shot could be fired webbing struck both women's hands. They looked in disbelief has another woman dropped to the ground and proceeded to knock them on their collective asses.

"Alright 'girls' and I use the term loosely what is this all about? Do we need to kiss and make up?" She asked using her usual wit and banter.

"Is it Halloween already?" Harley asked before she did a back flip and kicked Patricia in the face.

_What the hell was that?_ Patricia thought as she looked at the girl dressed up a jester.

"I got to say that you are a little funnier than that bat broad, but right now I am busy with Miss Dent here. So why don't you go and climb up a water spout somewhere?" Harley suggested as she finally managed to squirt a little acid on the webbing that bound her hands.


End file.
